Jungle
by Dilmn8
Summary: Jasper is a dancer in a gay club with a difficult past. Vampires have just come out and are now public knowledge, will Edward be able to rescue Jasper from this jungle he lives in? E/J SLASH
1. Prologue

**A/N**: So this is a bit different from the other stories that I have written, as you can tell it's and Edward/Jasper story. I hope you all enjoy it.

I must thank OCDJen for being the wonderful woman that she is for pre-reading this story and letting me know it isn't total crap. I know that anyone who would read this story has heard of her, but if you haven't, go read her stories now! You will not be disappointed. I especially recommend "Right There," it's one of my all time favorites.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am not making any money.

Everyone knows where they were on that fateful day that changed the world as we knew it. I happened to be at the club I worked at. It's a little place called Jungle, okay, well not exactly little, it's the largest gay club in Los Angeles. It was eight o'clock, a couple of hours before we opened and most of the dancers—no, we are not strippers—were either back stage getting ready or just lounging in the club before the madness set in.

The club is set up like a giant rectangle, with a bar off to the left and the main V.I.P room at the back of the club, making the main area a giant square. Over looking the main floor there is a balcony that is cut off into sections for smaller parties, and all along the edge of the floor, there are windows into rooms where the dancers danced and in between each is a door that led into the rooms.

I was sitting at the bar enjoying a nice drink. I wasn't in the mood to be here tonight and the other guys could tell. Normally the club doesn't have the TV's tuned into anything other than music videos, but tonight they had the news on.

"Hey, Seth?" I called.

"Yeah?" he answered from somewhere behind the bar.

"What's with the news? You never have it playing."

"I dunno. I just felt like having it playing tonight, I keep hearing from my buddies that some shits going down today."

"Well so far it's boring as usual." I muttered.

But it wasn't boring for long.

_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Nancy Weatherstone. As you all know, late last month the Japanese company Citizen Industries released their revolutionary new synthetic blood, which they have name RealBlood. This new synthetic blood has single handedly released the world of its blood shortage. But with this new technology, I have just been informed of some, more…alarming news. It turns out that a myth that we had all previously believed to be fake is in fact, quite real. I am referring to vampires. This has come as quite a shock, lets go to Stacy Jones on location at the Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles, California where this new discovery is currently being discussed. _

"D—Did you just hear that?" I sputtered to Seth.

"Shh! Man, listen!" he said, not turning away from the TV.

The scene had now changed to a large conference room in the hotel. It was packed with reporters, all pushing each other around to try and get the best shot at whoever was at the podium at the front end of the room. Stacy, the reporter was trying to talk over the commotion in the background and wasn't doing so well. It seemed like the camera guy gave up on trying to capture what she was saying, so he zoomed in on the person speaking at the podium.

I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when I saw the woman who was waiting patiently at the podium to get a turn to speak. She was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She looked to be about in her early twenties and had beautiful blond hair and a body that had me seriously thinking about becoming a straight man. The camera zoomed in closer and I got a better look at her face. She was even prettier up close; she had beautiful features, a perfect nose, plump lips, and high cheekbones. What was most shocking though were her eyes, they were a beautiful golden yellow and they just looked like you could lose yourself in them.

After a few more moments the chatter of the room slowly died down. The beautiful woman looked around again before she finally spoke.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." She said, in a voice that I could listen to for hours. "My name is Rosalie Hale, and I am a vampire." She looked around again to gauge the room reaction and she was met with stunned silence.

"My kind was finally met with an opportunity last month. A great breakthrough has given us the chance to come out of hiding and into normal society. RealBlood can sustain us and allow us to exist without the aid of human blood. We want nothing more than to come out of hiding and live as any of you do. We hope our 'coming out' is not too much of a shock and please remember, we do not mean any harm. Please fell free to ask any questions, I would love to answer them."

That was when the chaos ensued. Reporters erupted from their seats, arms flying everywhere shouting all of their questions. Lights were flashing everywhere and even I was getting a bit flustered with the scene before me and I was not even there. But Rosalie did not even seem surprised, her eyes slowly racked over the crowd before her and it seemed like she was listening to every question that was being asked.

After minutes of this screaming match, security finally managed to calm everyone down enough so that questions could be answered.

"Ms. Hale," a tall man with thinning hair asked. "Are you saying that all of the legends of vampires are in fact true?"

"While most are not accurate, yes they are true." She replied kindly.

"Miss, miss!" a short woman asked. "Are you truly immortal?"

"Yes."

"Would you burn in the sunlight?"

She chuckled a little, "No, I would not burn."

The murmurs started again only this time they were a lot quieter, like each person was only talking to the person sitting to his or her side. Rosalie's eyes roamed over the room once more before she looked over to her right to an incredibly handsome man. I'm not talking about a really good-looking guy; I'm talking about a man who left your mind with no coherent thoughts. He was tall and nicely built and had blond hair and the same beautiful golden eyes. They looked like they had a silent conversation because Rosalie looked forward again; ready to address the crowd.

"Thank you all for your time and warm welcome. We look forward to a wonderful new relationship." With that she stepped off the platform and walked out of the room, along with the blond haired man and a few other immensely beautiful people, much to the rooms chagrin.

The reporter than came back onto and said something else, but I was not listening. "Oh my god." I said.

"No," Seth said. "Oh my fucking god."

"That's kind of cool." I said.

"That's crazy, dude." He said, but he seemed like he agreed with me.

"You should go get ready," he said a little distracted. "We open up soon."

"Yeah, okay."

We opened the doors that night, but it wasn't nearly as busy as it should have been. Vampires were officially public knowledge, and I guess some people were staying home tonight.

**A/N**: I hope that this has grabbed your attention. I'll have the first chapter up in about a day or so, but I plan on updating this story about once a week. Thanks again for reading! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the little epilogue, here is chapter 1. I want to thank my wonderfully amazing beta/personal savior OCDJen for all of her work and encouragement! Go check out her profile, although I'm pretty sure you all have.

_One Year Later_

It was another normal Thursday night at Jungle; there was a mass of bodies on the dance floor gyrating to the music, the tables in front of each of the windows were all full and most of their occupants were busy watching the dancers in the window in front of them.

It was no different in front of my section. I usually got a lot of onlookers with my southern look. With my curly blond hair that just fell over my ears and bright blue eyes all on top of a really nice body. I had a lot of regulars.

A lot of people mistake me for a stripper, but trust me I'm not. I may not wear a lot of clothes when I dance, but you'll never see me naked up here. My normal work attire consists of just underwear, my favorite brand being AussieBum, and sometimes a shirt. I would personally prefer wearing a little bit more, but the customers want what the customers want, and Maria, the club owner, was very adamant about pleasing the customer.

The night continued on in its normal tedium. I danced, and men of all shapes and sizes practically drooled at my feet. When it was finally time for last call, I happily waved goodbye to the boys and left through the door at the back of the little room I knew too well.

Behind all of the rooms that lined the club was the back room where the dancers changed and they stored extra supplies. I had just made it to my station when my friend walked up to his, which was right next to mine.

"Hey, Jasper. How was your night?" Riley looks like he belongs in a frat house. He's average height, blond hair, greenish-blue eyes and has a killer body.

"Hey, Riley. Nothing new, same as every other night. Yours?" I asked, while I wiped a towel over my face.

"Awesome! Made an extra 300 dollars. This guy wanted some chair time."

If you didn't know already, 'chair time' is what we like to call lap dances. Inside every room is a chair and depending on how much a customer pays, they get a certain amount of time to sit on that chair and enjoy the show close up.

"Nice. No such luck for me tonight. Fucking economy." I grumbled out.

"You know one of your regular boys will come in soon enough."

Every one of us had our regulars, normally they were rich old men, and some were even married. I had 7, a little more than most and each of them was at the club at least once a week.

I would get at least two thousand dollars a week from those seven men and they are what kept me working here, well them and Maria.

"All right, I'm out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye man!" Riley called back.

I headed out to the parking lot and beeped open my black Audi S5 named Ferdinand. Another perk to working here; Maria made sure all of us were happy, so none of us were hurting for money, it was her way of keeping control.

Once I was in Ferdinand, I pressed the button to turn him on. He was truly my baby and I loved him to death, this car was my life.

I checked my phone and saw that my sister Alice had called me. I hit redial and waited while the phone rang.

"Hey Jazz!" She answered.

"What are you still doing up? Its like 2:30." I asked.

"I've been up all night working on my final piece for my fashion design class tomorrow and I could really use a model, you wouldn't happen to know a guy about your height, would you?"

"Procrastinate much? I'll be over in like fifteen minutes, I'm just leaving the club."

"Thanks bro! Love ya, see you in a few."

"You too." I hung up the phone and put Ferdinand into first gear and left the club.

The streets were empty at this time of night so I was at Alice's apartment in ten minutes. She lives in a cozy one bedroom that's spacious and cluttered all at the same time. She managed to turn that small space into a girl's paradise, it was basically a giant closet, but she managed to make it look presentable.

I knocked on the door once and let myself in, "Hey," I called.

"Back at you," she said from somewhere behind a massive pile of clothes. "The outfit is hanging on the table, put it on. Thanks."

Alice is a little ball of energy and noise. She was five foot nothing, had short spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes, very similar to mine. The best word to describe her is a pixie. We don't look alike at all; except for the eyes, which we got from our mother.

Music was playing loudly, "Your neighbors hate you, don't they?" I asked as I started to change into the outfit.

Her head popped out from behind the pile of clothes, "Actually they love me. I got a few complaints in the beginning, but I convinced them that the music isn't so bad." She can also be quite persuasive, and oddly intimidating.

"Okay, let me look at you." She said after a couple of minutes.

I had just finished putting on the blazer. "What do you think?" I asked.

"It's perfect." She responded. "Except…" she started, but it turned into a mumbling only she could understand while she went about making changes.

I stood there silently, turning when told to, for a good five minutes before she stepped back once again. "I think I'm done." She said.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking down at the pants.

"Yeah." She smiled.

It was a pretty simple design, the dark grey pants were cut perfectly and the white shirt was fitted like it belonged on me and the blazer just added that perfect touch to the outfit.

"So what's the assignment?"

"I have to make two outfits." She replied. "The dress is my main piece, this is kind of just an extra, to go along with it."

"Cool. I really like it Al, you're really talented. Mom would be so proud."

She ducked her head in embarrassment, while mumbling a thank you as I hugged her.

Our mom had raised us on her own because our dad passed away while my mom was still pregnant with Alice. And sadly she had died three years ago from cancer and Alice had taken it especially hard, not only because they were extremely close, but also because she was still in high school and pretty young. Now she was 19 years old and since my mom had left us enough money she was able to live on her own, even though we saw each other every day.

"Oh!" she gasped after a second. "You'll never guess what happened today!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Guess."

"You just said that I'd never guess what happened. Just tell me."

"Well try anyway." She said.

"Fine. Oh, I don't know, you ran into a celebrity?" That happened enough in this town so it was extremely possible.

"No. You're so boring! I saw my first vampire!"

I was taken aback for a second. Vampires had been 'out' now for about a year, but we still didn't see too much of them, even here in Los Angeles. There have been plenty of press conferences where we have learned a lot about them, but there has also been a lot of negative backlash about them.

There were plenty of groups against the Vampire's, mainly one called The Followers of Light. It was their goal to have each and every Vampire destroyed. But as far as anyone knew they couldn't die.

Even more surprising was the positive support for them. It took a couple of months but gradually more and more people started showing support for them. The Vampires stuck to themselves for a while, but they did eventually start to venture out into the public, it seemed like they were just starting to make their move into society. More and more people keep seeing them, but I still hadn't had the opportunity, even though I wanted to see one really badly.

"Really?" I asked. "What was it like? Was it a boy or girl? Where?"

"Yeah! It was a girl. She was so beautiful, even prettier than the ones you see on TV. She was on campus, I don't know what she was doing there though."

"That's so awesome! I wish I was there!"

"So do I," she responded.

We talked for a few more minutes about the vampire she saw. "You should have seen her Jazz, it's incredible! It was like her skin was made of diamonds!"

I had heard many times that the Vampires could go out in sunlight, that instead of burning up, they sparkled. I heard it was truly a sight to see, I really wish I were there.

"It's 3:30, I should go. Are we still on for the gym tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, at one right?"

"Yup."

"Oh, I had one more question…" She said slowly, looking away from me.

"This should be interesting. What did you need?"

"Do you think you could model that outfit for me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. What time?"

"Tomorrow at five."

"That'd be fine. How long would it take? Like an hour?"

"Yeah, no longer than that."

"Okay, that works out perfectly. I can grab something to eat on the way to the club."

"Thanks so much, brother!" she said.

"No problem, I'll see you later." I kissed her on the top of her head and let myself out.

I live about 5 minutes away from Alice, so I was home pretty quickly. I live in a two-story townhouse that's completely awesome. Everything is state of the art, from the kitchen to the bathrooms. Maria really made sure we were happy.

I dropped my keys on the table next to the door and sighed deeply. I loved coming home after a night at the club, nothing felt better. Normally I'd take a shower right when I got home, but since I was at Alice's so long, I decided that I'd skip that and just pass out on my bed. And that's exactly what I did.

The next thing I knew, it was noon and my alarm was beeping. I tried finding the alarm without looking, but that wasn't working out to well for me so I finally gave up and opened my eyes.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, man I did not want to be awake right now. I got up and hopped into the shower. I took my time and practically took a nap in the shower. When I finally got out of the shower 20 minutes later I saw that I got a text from Alice telling me that I was picking her up this time. Fine by me, I got to spend more time with Ferdinand.

Alice was waiting outside when I arrived, "Hey, how'd you sleep?" she asked when she got in.

"Awesome. You?"

"Like a baby. How is Ferdinand this fine day?"

"Oh, he's great." I said, rubbing the wheel. She laughed at me. "Don't laugh at me."

"Lets just go to the gym," she said.

*****

I was running on the treadmill listening to my iPod when he got onto the one next to me. I didn't notice him at first, but after a few minutes he got my attention.

I took out my headphones and he said, "Hi, I'm Adam." He wasn't a bad looking guy, he was a little taller than me, had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Jasper." I replied.

"Have we met?" he asked after a second.

"Um, I don't think so." I thought the conversation was over, and was about to put my headphones back on, but he had other ideas.

"I swear I know you from somewhere."

"I'm sorry, I've never—" but that's when it happened. A certain song came on in the gym, one that always plays at Jungle and I saw the realization dawn in his eyes.

"Oh my god! Now I know! You dance at Jungle, don't you?"

Man I hate it when this happens, I bet you the next thing he asks is for a date. "Yeah, I work there." I said a bit reluctantly. I had learned to not deny it; they will keep badgering you until you finally break.

"That's really cool." He said. "I was thinking, did you want to go out for a cup of coffee after this workout?"

Told you. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm here with my sister and I have to drop her off at school after."

He looked a little sad at that; "Well how about I get your number then?"

"I'm sorry, I don't give it out." This one was persistent.

"Okay, well here's mine." He pulled out a little piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. Wow, he was also prepared. Who the hell keeps their number on a piece of paper in their pocket?

"Okay…" I said.

"Call me." He said with a wink, and he hopped off the treadmill and walked into another room.

"Who was that?" A high-pitched voice said from behind me. I hit the stop button and turned around.

"That was just some random guy hitting on me, Alice." I stepped off the treadmill and we walked to the locker rooms to grab our bags.

"Well, I saw him give you a piece of paper, which I assume was his number. Are you going to call him?"

"That would be a big old no." We were now walking to Ferdinand.

"Why not, Jasper? For someone so fucking hot, you sure are such a prude."

"First of all, that was awkward. Second, I am not a prude, you do know where I work, right?"

"Yeah, I know where you work, but we both know why you're there in the first place." Why do people always bring that up? It's the past, leave it there please.

"That doesn't count." I replied.

We got into Ferdinand and set off for Alice's house. "I still don't see why you always turn every guy and girl down. Yeah, yeah, don't give me that look. I know why you turn down the chicks; you're all about the dicks. But still I have seen some fine ass men ask you out and you always turn them down."

"Yeah, I know. But they are always looking for one thing and I just don't want mindless sex. I actually want a meaningful relationship. And why am I talking about this with you? You're my little sister. This is something I should be talking to friends about."

"Oh please, Jasper, I'm not that innocent."

"What do you mean 'you're not that innocent'? You better be innocent." This isn't something a big brother wants to find out. She is supposed to be perfect and nothing bad is supposed to ever happen to her.

"Oh sure. I am an angel." She said mockingly.

"I don't like where this is going. Good thing we're here. Now get out and I'll be over in about an hour to get ready for your class thingy."

"Good. Don't be here any later than four! I'll see you soon! Bye, love you!" and bam, she was out of sight.

I shook my head and put Ferdinand into reverse and headed home. What does she mean not innocent? She has to be innocent, she's only 19! What the hell could she get into? Well I sure got into a lot when I was 19. Oh god, now I'm going to be worrying over her all the time.

When I got home I quickly went to the shower and washed away all of the sweat that clung to my body. After the quick shower, I dried off and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I couldn't help but think back on my conversation with Alice. It's true; I did turn down every person who ever asked me out. I'm 22 and I've only had two serious boyfriends. I liked to think I turned them down because all they wanted was sex, and I wanted so much more, but I would be lying to myself. I was afraid; I always have been after my last relationship with Jacob ended two years ago. A lot happened then and I was afraid it'd all happen again.

Maybe, I was being too cautious earlier with Adam. I guess I could call him and go out for coffee. What's the worst that could happen?

I looked down at the little piece of paper that he had given me. I decided that I would throw caution to the wind and call him tomorrow. But right now I had something much scarier to face: my little sister.

It was 3:45, I had fifteen minutes to get to her apartment, thank god we live so close. I grabbed what I would need for work tonight, a sexy pair of underwear and ran to my car. With LA and its wonderful traffic I made it to her house with only two minutes to spare.

I parked, and hit the ground running. I slammed into her door and halted to a stop just inside her apartment. ""You cut it close Jasper." She said.

I smiled and said, "But I did it! So ha! Now what do I need to do?"

"Take those boxes down to your car. I have both of the outfits. Angela is going to meet us at the campus in half an hour. So lets go."

I grabbed the boxes of who knew what and walked to Ferdinand with Alice on my heels. After everything was loaded into Ferdinand we got in and jetted towards the school.

"I decided that I'm going to call Adam tomorrow."

"Really? That's awesome Jasper, you're going to need to tell me everything!"

"Yeah, I figured maybe saying yes on occasion couldn't hurt."

"Good. I'm happy, I've only seen the back of him and I wasn't disappointed. Nice choice to start with."

Parking at this school is hell, so it took us about 10 minutes to find a decent spot. Once we were out of the car it was a mad dash to get to the class. It didn't start until five and it was only about 4:25 but Alice needed time to prepare.

While on the way to the classroom we ran into Angela. She was a tall and skinny girl, with a nice tan and dark hair and dark eyes. She was very pretty. I had never met her before, so Alice introduced us, a little quickly though. I could see the flush on her face when she shook my hand. Well this is just perfect, now one of my sister's friends had a crush on me.

We finally reached the room and it was a mad house, people were walking around everywhere. It was a surprisingly large room, it was a giant square, but they had closed off the back left hand corner with sheets, I guess that's where the models changed. To the right of that was the runway and chairs were lined up all around it. This was a little more serious than I thought. At the end of the runway was a table with two chairs; I'm guessing that's where the teachers sat.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Deal with it, Jazzy." Alice said. "Now come on, follow me." She walked over to the closed off area and Angela and I followed. And I thought the outside was a madhouse, you could hardly move in here. Alice darted forward, using her height to her advantage and Angela and I struggled to follow her. She led us to a little station and she set the clothes on a rack next to the little desk.

She turned to us and said, "All right, Angela stay here while I put on your make up. Jasper, take the clothes and go put them on over there." She pointed to a little room.

I saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

It actually took longer to change than I thought it would. There was a line and it wasn't moving quickly. After sitting there for about 10 minutes, I was finally granted entrance into the changing room. I was done in about 30 seconds, you would think people would know how to put on clothes…but this is LA so I guess it's understandable that they'd be more used to taking them off.

I hustled back over to Alice's stations and she immediately yelled at me, "What the hell took so long?"

"The fucking line for that damn room was ridiculous."

"Whatever. I just sent Angela over to get changed, she should be here soon, or not so soon, if that line is as ridiculous as you say. Okay, the show is set up by student and we are the fifth group to go. So that means that means that there are eight people in front of you. You go on before Angela, by the way."

"Okay. Sounds easy enough." I replied.

"You do know what to do, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Alice. I have done this before." Sometimes Maria likes us to venture out, so most of the guys who work at Jungle have been in a lot of fashion shows and photo shoots.

"Just making sure," She said. "Oh, guess what I just found out."

"What?" This should be great.

"Angela totally has a crush on you. She has no clue that you're gay! It's great, I can't wait to see what you say when she asks you out later!"

"What? She's going to ask me out?" I sputtered.

"Yeah, I convinced her it would be a good idea." She smirked. She thought this was funny because this was about her fiftieth friend who has had a crush on me. It's become sort of a game for her.

"You're a bitch, you know that right?"

"Oh, yeah. Here she comes, now shut up," She said quickly, turning to the direction where Angela was coming from. "Angela, you look amazing, it's perfect! I'm so getting an A!"

She ducked her head a little, "I'm glad I could help. You look great, Jasper."

Fuck, "Thanks Angela. You look beautiful."

Her blush increased tenfold and Alice's smirk grew. I glared at her.

There was a loud whistle and everything immediately went quiet. A tall woman who exuded confidence was standing on a chair at the front of the room. "Student's make any final adjustments and get your models over to the entrance of the runway. The show begins in five minutes." With that she gracefully stepped off of the chair and out of the room.

"Alright, you heard her! Let's go!" Alice said the second the lady was gone.

Angela and I followed her to the back of the room, where there was a small stairway that led to the runway. The four first groups were already there waiting so we filed in behind them and waited. Alice had to leave, along with the other students and go out to watch the show, leaving all of the models alone backstage with one guy who would be telling the models when to walk out on the runway.

After a few more minutes of waiting we finally got the cue to start the show. Once it was underway it went pretty quickly, before I knew it, it was mine turn to go. I walked up the stairs and made my way onto the runway. I did the customary stop and pose, before I continued walking.

Once I was back behind the stage, I was told that I needed to change out of the clothes and put them in Alice's station so that they could be graded up close.

I was just walking out of the changing room, when I saw Angela walk up to Alice's station, with the clothes Alice made slung over her arm.

"Hi, Angela. How did it go out there?"

"Hi, Jasper," she blushed. "I think it went really well, I didn't trip once and no one seemed disgusted with the dress."

"That's awesome." I replied. I set the folded clothes on top of the desk and Angela hung the dress up right next to the desk.

"So, Jasper…" she started. God dammit Alice. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee or something?"

"Oh," I said. "Listen Angela, Alice told me that you have a bit of a crush on me. I'm flattered, really and I'll totally get coffee with you some time, but I'm gay."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I feel like a total idiot," she said, looking anywhere but at me.

"Don't feel like that. It's not like you knew, and I take it as a total compliment since it came from you."

"Thanks Jasper, you're really nice."

"Well, I try."

She chuckled, "How about I get your number from Alice and then we can go grab that coffee some time."

"That sounds awesome. I have to go to work now. I look forward to hearing from you."

I didn't get a chance to see Alice before I had to go but I sent her a quick text letting her know I was gone. I wasn't in the mood for work, but I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I drove, I was happy that I made a new friend.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this. The chapters from now on will be about this length and posted about every week or so. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you everyone who has reviewed/alerted this story! Here is chapter 2, a little early, but I couldn't help myself!

I want to thank to amazingly wonderful women Dtav and OCDJen. They have been so much help and this whole story is dedicated to the both of them!

Rolling into the lot of Jungle, I was a little bit later than I should have been. The doors opened at nine sharp and it was eight already and there was a line. The most annoying part about being late is that you have to walk right by the line, and gay men ready to party can be very…forward.

I hopped out of Ferdinand, grabbed my little black gym bag that carried everything I would need for the night and braced myself for the assault I was about to receive. As much as I hated it, I had to play along with anything these men said. I couldn't just duck my head and run by.

I just started walking when I heard the first one, "Damn boy!" a high-pitched voice called. About fifty heads whipped around towards me and the whistles started.

Putting on my best fake smile I said, "Hey, boys. You gonna come dance with me tonight?"

"Oh you know it, Sweetie!" someone called. "I'd be stupid not to!" another said. I couldn't really make out the rest.

"I can't wait," I replied with a wink, getting a few more whistles. God this was so annoying.

"Hey, Jared." I said to the bouncer, who let me through the door. There was a chorus of goodbyes behind me.

Walking into the club when the floor was empty was always so weird to me. I do it almost every day, but it's always so packed at night that it's hard to imagine it empty.

"Jasper." A female voice said from behind me. _Shit, shit, shit_.

I cleared my throat, "Hi, Maria." Maria was a short Mexican women, who was beautiful, but not in a conventional way. She had darker skin and even darker hair, but beautiful hazel eyes. She was also the owner of the club.

"You're late. You know I expect you to be on time." She said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I had to help my little sister with a project for school. It won't happen again."

"I will let it go this time, Jasper. But this will be the last time you show up late; you do it much too often. It's almost as if you don't want to be here."

"No, no, I do want to be here, really." I lied. "I'm just a bit forgetful, I'll work on it, I promise."

She looked me over and gave a little nod, "Go get ready."

I scurried off quickly before she could think of anything else to punish me for. I made it to my desk in a hurry.

Riley was sitting at his already, reading a book. "Hey, Jas." He said.

"Hey." I set my bag on the desk and zipped it open. I had a few different pairs of underwear in it and I decided on my blue AussieBum's.

Surprisingly enough, most of the dancers aren't gay. I'm about one of six and there are like 25 dancers, so we never really bothered with changing rooms here. I took off my clothes and put on the underwear. Bam, I was now in my uniform. At first I wondered why we had to be here so early when all we really did was change quickly, but it was a rule and these rules aren't meant to be broken.

I sat down in my chair, now ready for the night and let out a deep sigh.

"You don't seem to be feelin it tonight." Riley commented.

"Maria yelled at me for being late."

"Ouch," He could relate; all of us were here for a reason and Maria never let us forget what she did for us.

"I was lucky this time, she just gave me a warning."

"That is lucky," he replied and then went back to his book. I didn't really have anything to do, so I just leaned back and shut my eyes.

Time went by quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to get out there. All of the guys went off to their respective rooms and got ready for the night.

I usually liked to start off on the chair, so I grabbed it and brought it to the center and sat down, stretching out a bit.

After a few moments, the doors opened and the first guys walked in. Some went straight to the bar and others immediately set off to get a table in front of their favorite dancer. I noticed that I got a few more over in front of me tonight, which was always a good thing since that meant more money. Along the bottom of the window was a tray where they could leave tips.

The music was playing and I was moving along to it on the chair, waving at any guy who was looking. This job wasn't for the shy. Normally I'm pretty reserved, but when I'm in this little room I empty my mind of everything and just dance and flirt.

After about five minutes the club was pretty much packed to the rafters and in full swing. People were on the dance floor, some were sitting at the tables talking and the rest were at the bar.

I was still on the chair, moving to the beat when I saw a familiar looking guy call over a waiter and pass him some money. It looked like he wanted some time in here with me.

Sure enough, he got up and followed the waiter towards the door next to my room. A few seconds later, he entered the room.

He looked around as I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "Hi," I said. "Long time no talk, Adam was it?" I sat him in the chair.

"Hi," he said and then cleared his throat. "I just had to make sure I would be able to talk to you again."

I started to dance around him, "Is that all you wanted? Just to talk?" I stopped in front of him and walked a little closer and straddled him and sat down, he made a little squeak of surprise causing me to chuckle.

"Well this works too." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked as I rested my elbows on his shoulders.

I was swaying to the music and he said, "Oh, yeah."

I slowly got off of him and started to dance around him again. He was staring at me transfixed. I walked around and stopped behind him. I trailed my hands over his stomach and whispered in his ear, "I was actually thinking about calling you tomorrow." I heard his breathing hitch at my words.

"You're acting very different than when I met you at the gym," he said, a little breathlessly.

"This is my job, baby. I'm a completely different person here." I purred.

"I like this person." He said.

"Yeah, most people do." I continued to dance for a minute, but then the waiter came back to collect him. "Time's up." I said.

"Thanks, Jasper." He said.

"Maybe I'll call you tomorrow." I said. He was going to respond, but the waiter pulled him out of the room and shut the door.

The rest of the night was like any other, I danced, had a few more guys want some time in the chair and before I knew it, it was last call. I waved bye to the guys still clustered in front of my window and left through the door. I was at my little station seconds later. Moving quickly, I put on some clothes, grabbed my bag and was ready to go. I said bye to some of the guys and made my way to Ferdinand.

A few stragglers from the club were still hanging in the parking lot, "Oh, hey!" they called out to me.

"Hi." I said, as I waved back a bit reluctantly. One thing I hated was guys who were obnoxious when they tried to hit on someone.

"Why are you leaving alone? I think you could use some company." The 'leader', a chubby, balding man said.

"Oh, I'm fine leaving alone." I smiled, and made my way into my car.

"I don't think so." He slurred.

"Stop, sir." I said.

"Oooh, call me sir again!" His minions chuckled.

"Fuck off." I said and got into my car, turning on the engine and floored it out of there, leaving them behind. _Just the way I wanted to end the night _I thought. I was getting sick of this life. Stuff like this happened to me almost every night. I was fine getting hit on, I knew that was something I couldn't escape, but I was tired of fat, old, drunk men doing it nightly.

I cursed and hit the steering wheel, why the hell did I have to make the mistakes I made in my life? I didn't deserve what happened to me, Alice didn't deserve it either. If things would have just gone a little differently, if Mom didn't die, or if I wasn't with Jacob at the time than our lives would be completely different now.

Just thinking of the past was making me sick. I turned on the radio and lost myself in the music. I was on autopilot and before I could even blink I was home and walking up to my bathroom to wash the night away.

I let the hot water wash over me and for a while I just sat there staring at the wall, not thinking, not moving, just breathing. After about 10 minutes I finally brought myself to actually wash my body. After that I was out of the shower pretty quickly. I didn't have the energy to change, so I just dried myself off and went straight to bed.

I had nothing to do the next day, I didn't even have to work, so I slept in and woke up at about one. I sat in bed for a few minutes, willing myself to move before I got up and went to the bathroom.

Soon enough I was downstairs sitting at the bar in my kitchen eating coco puffs. I tried to think of what I should do today and all I could think of was the gym. I had just finished my bowl of cereal when I remembered that Adam came into Jungle the night before.

I felt like such an idiot. Of course he would come, why wouldn't he? He even got me to dance for him. I hit myself in the head and mumbled a "stupid."

Do I call him now? I had no clue what to do, it's been two years since I last dealt with a boy I was interested in. I need help.

"Alice?" I asked when she answered.

"Whatcha need, Bro?" she replied.

"I don't know what to do. Remember that guy at the gym, Adam?"

"Yeah. You were gonna call him, you're not chickening out, are you?" she asked.

"No. Well I don't think so. He came into Jungle last night and I gave him a lap dance. Do I still call?"

"Did he like it?"

"Yeah…"

"Do like him?"

"Well, I could like him. I mean, he seems nice enough, but I've only talked to him twice."

"Well then I think you should call him."

"Really?"

"Yes, now leave me alone. I'm studying."

"Thanks, sis. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and stared at the little piece of paper I had gotten yesterday. "What do I say?" I asked aloud.

"Just ask him to coffee or something." I replied.

"Now you're talking to yourself. You really are a freak. Just do it and get it over with."

I dialed the number and pushed send before I could back out. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello? Adam here."

"Hey Adam, it's Jasper."

"Oh, Jasper! Hey! I didn't think that you'd call."

"Surprise." Really Jasper, just shoot yourself and save the humiliation. "Did you want to go out for that cup of coffee later?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. Later on tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't have work today, so that'd be perfect. Eight sound good? I can come pick you up."

"Awesome, I'll text you my address. See you later."

"Perfect, bye." We hung up and I let out a breath. "See Jasper, quick and easy, and nothing bad happened." _Can you stop speaking to yourself out loud! _

It was now 2:30 and I had nothing planned to do before my date tonight. So I changed into my gym clothes and meandered on over to the gym. I took my time there, not rushing anything and before I knew it, I'd been there for about two and a half hours.

I arrived home a little bit later, took a shower and lounged around before I started to get ready for my date.

I had completely forgotten how much dating sucks. I mean, I was so happy to start again, because as much as it did suck, it really was a lot of fun, but then there was all of the second guessing. The first dilemma I ran into was what to wear. I sat there for about ten minutes before I gave up and called Alice.

"I need help." I said.

"Tell me something I don't know?" she replied, always the comedian.

"I don't know what to wear."

"So I take it you asked him out and he said yes?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're just going out for coffee."

"Easy, nice jeans. Make sure they hug your ass. And a nice t-shirt. A jacket too."

"A t-shirt would be fine?" I asked.

"It's coffee, Jasper."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I always am." I could tell she was smiling. "And I take it that the most he's getting tonight is a goodbye kiss, so you don't need to worry about underwear."

"Thanks for ruining a nice brother/sister moment, Alice."

"You can always count on me." She said, but then got serious. "Now have fun, nothing bad is going to happen, okay?"

"I will. I love you and I'll call you after."

"Oh, you better." She hung up. I shook my head and found my clothes.

I had perfect timing. When I looked at my phone to check the time, I saw that it was time to go. Walking down to Ferdinand, I slid in and took off towards Adams place. It took me about 20 minutes to get to his house. I sat in the car for a second and gathered up my courage. I don't know why I was so nervous, I had already given him a lap dance.

Walking up to his apartment, I knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Adam answered. "Hey, Jasper." He said.

"Hi, you look great." I said, as he turned around and locked the door.

"Thanks, but if I say so myself, I'm the lucky one tonight."

I smiled, blushed and looked down. "You're cute when you're embarrassed. I may have said I liked the working you, but I think I like this you better."

"Thanks," I said.

He grabbed my hand and we walked down to Ferdinand. He let out a low whistle when he saw him. "This is your ride?" he asked.

"My pride and joy. His name is Ferdinand."

He laughed at that, "You named it?"

I know not everyone names their cars, but my family has always done that, I didn't think it was that weird. "I had to. He's my baby." I said running my hand over the steering wheel.

He laughed again and shook his head. "So, you gonna show me what this bad boy can do?"

"With pleasure." I replied.

We both hopped in and I turned him to life. I revved the engine and we took off. The coffee shop was about fifteen minutes from his house, but we made it in about eight.

"This car is incredible." He said when we got there. "I'm seriously thinking about becoming a dancer now!" he joked. I laughed along. I didn't think his joke was funny; it was just the idea of someone willingly choosing this career that made me laugh.

We both angled out of the car and walked up to the coffee shop. It was a little local place called The Coffee Spot, and it put every chain coffee shop to shame. The inside was decorated with deep, rich colors. The counter was located on the right side of the building and was manned by two barista's. There was a small collection of tables littered around the room. A door on the left side of the room led to a rather large patio with a fire pit and more tables.

It wasn't too crowded tonight, so it only took us a few minutes to get our drinks. We opted to sit outside near the fire pit.

"So, how long have you been in L.A?" Adam asked when we sat down.

"Coming up eight years now," I replied. "I was originally born in Texas, but moved to a small town up in Washington when I was six. Five years ago, my sister and I moved down here with our Momma, but she passed three years back."

"I'm so sorry," he said, grabbing a hold of my hand.

"It's okay," I replied. "It's been long enough to where I can think of her and not get sad. But this isn't date conversation. How long have you been here?"

He still hadn't let go of my hand, "I've been here all my life. I'm a city boy, through and through. I wouldn't know what to do without concrete under my feet."

I chuckled at that, "So then there's no camping in our future?" I asked.

"Well maybe," he replied. "But you'd have to protect me."

"I think I could manage that."

I had truly forgotten how much fun this could be, once you got passed that little awkward stage at the beginning, everything was so much fun.

We talked like that for a long time, and I was enjoying myself. Adam seemed like he was enjoying himself, too.

I felt the need to relieve myself, "I need to hit the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Take your time," he replied.

I walked into the coffee shop and made the left turn towards the bathroom. I was looking down, not watching where I was going, when I ran into a brick wall. I stumbled back and was about to fall when I was caught in marble arms.

It all happened so fast, it took me a second to figure out exactly what had happened. As far as I knew, I ran into a wall and started to fall until something caught me. To say I was surprised when I looked up was an understatement. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth when I looked into the most beautiful pair of golden eyes that made my heart beat a hundred times a second. They were looking back at me with a bewildered expression, but I couldn't bother to think why.

I was taken aback from the face in front of me. I had never in my twenty-two years seen something as beautiful as that face. He had a strong jaw, perfect pouty lips, a straight nose and wonderful cheekbones. His hair was a beautiful bronze color and looked like silk.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was velvet and I could just lose myself in it.

I tried to speak but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Yeah." I said a little shakily.

We were still bent over and I was still in his beautiful cold arms. "I'm sorry, I should have paid attention to where I was going."

"No, it's my fault." I replied. He lifted me up and let me go; I immediately missed the contact.

He smiled at me and I about fainted, "I assure you, it was all me."

I stared at him before he spoke again, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Edward."

I took his hand and replied, "Jasper." He lent down hand kissed my hand. "I'll let you get back to your boyfriend, Jasper."

"Who?"

He chuckled, "The man who you have been holding hands with for the past hour."

"Oh! Adam, he's not my boyfriend. It's just our first date." I couldn't believe I just forgot about Adam.

"Even better," He murmured. "Well I will leave you to your date then, Jasper." With that he was gone. Just like that, one second he was standing in front of me, looking like the most beautiful being in the universe, and the next he was gone.

I looked all around to see if I could find him, but he was gone. I let out a sigh and went to the bathroom. While I was walking out I tried to look for him again, but luck wasn't on my side.

I walked out to Adam, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, but I felt guilty. He was an awesome guy and I liked him a lot, but I completely forgot he even existed.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

We walked back to Ferdinand and got in. It was starting to get chilly so I turned on the heater and pulled away from the curb. We took it a bit slower on the way back. We talked about other random things and soon enough we were back in front of his apartment.

I walked him up to his apartment, "I had a really good time, Adam."

"So did I," he said.

We sat there awkwardly for a few seconds before he leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Bye, Jasper. I'll call you this time."

"Bye, Adam."

He closed the door and I headed on back to my car. When I got in the drivers seat I let out a deep sigh. As much as I liked Adam, I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. I had talked to him for all of thirty seconds but he wouldn't leave my mind. He weaseled his way in and I don't know if I'd ever get him out.

I called Alice and let out a groan when she answered.

**A/N**: Here is the link to a picture of the underwear that Jasper was wearing: http:// www (dot)aussiebum(dot)com/en/underwear/1146/brf%20unity/

Please review and let me know what you think, I'd love to hear if any of you have any suggestions about the story.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story, you all are awesome!

I must thank the two most wonderful women on the planet for helping me, Dtav and OCDJen. You two girls are amazing!

Oh, a little warning, this chapter gets a little heavy, but we learn a bunch of stuff about Jasper. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

*

"Oh God. What happened?" she said in an exasperated tone as I drove through the streets towards the freeway. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Nothing! That's the problem, he's an awesome guy and we had a great time."

"Well then what's up?" she asked confused. I just got to the freeway.

"Edward." I said.

"Who's Edward?" she asked, even more confused.

"The most perfect creature on this planet." I let out a sigh. "Adam and I were having an awesome time and we were getting along great. At the end of the date I got up to go to the bathroom. While I was walking there I bumped into what I thought was a brick wall, but it was Edward. You should have seen him Sis, he was perfect."

"Brick wall?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I hit him hard enough to fall down but he didn't even move. Well he did move, but that's just because he caught me."

"What did he look like, Jasper?"

I let out a groan, "He was beautiful. Bronze hair, strong jaw line, perfect lips, golden eyes—"

"Golden eyes?" she interrupted.

"Yeah."

"You do know what that means Jasper? Don't you?"

"…What's it mean?" I asked.

"He's a vampire!"

"What? No…I mean I've never even seen one before, what makes you say so?" _Could he be? Could Edward, who had clouded my thoughts since I met him, be a Vampire?_

"You have seen one now, Jasper! Golden eyes, hello? Like Rosalie!"

Now that I thought about it, it did make sense. He was beautiful, that much I know. He was strong as he held me for a while without any strain. The golden eyes, the just disappearing.

"Oh my god!" I said, rather loudly, as I parked my car.

"Now you get it?"

"I just met a Vampire!"

"I know, I'm jealous."

"I've never seen one up close, I've only seen some of the press conference things. And I thought they were beautiful on TV!" I was now walking into my home.

"I'm so jealous!" Alice squealed. "How come you got to bump into one? It's not fair. Did you get his number?"

"No." I said sadly. "All that happened was we bumped into each other, said sorry, he introduced himself, said I should go back to my boyfriend and then he disappeared."

"He said you should go back to your boyfriend? That means he was watching you!"

"Oh my god, it does, doesn't it? But I told him it was our first date and then he mumbled something but I couldn't really understand what it was." I was still standing in the doorway, reeling from what I just learned.

"You are so lucky, Jasper!"

"I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

"I don't know," she replied. "Well, I'm still studying so I have to go, but call me immediately if anything else happens!"

"Okay, I'll see you later!"

I stood, rooted to the spot for another few moments, smiling like a fool, thinking about Edward. I couldn't believe that had happened tonight. But thinking about him brought on a whole wave of guilt. I felt like I cheated on Adam. It was only one date but still, the whole date was completely overshadowed by a thirty second encounter.

When I compared both of them, Edward won hands down. Though I couldn't tell you why. I knew nothing about him. We barely talked and I'd probably never see him again but he completely took over my mind. Yet I couldn't get rid of him. I wanted to find him and make him mine.

But this brought about a problem with Adam. I really liked him and I bet if I didn't want Edward so much I'd be really excited about him. He was a genuinely good guy and we got along really well. I knew now that I should probably stop seeing him. I shouldn't see anyone, because they would all be overshadowed by a stupid thirty-second run in, with a guy I didn't know.

But then again, whoever said I'd see Edward again? I couldn't live my life waiting for some guy I'd probably never see again.

But I wanted to see him again so badly. Thinking about it, I figured I could look for him, but still live my life, or whatever you call my existence, in the meantime.

I didn't know what to do. How could I even find him? I was so fucked. The only thing I could think to do was check the Internet and hope I'd stumble onto something useful.

Vampire affairs was something I hadn't paid much attention to, I supported them and voted for them in the recent election but I couldn't really tell you that much about them. Even though they came out of the closet so to say, you rarely ever saw them. There weren't that many, so I never really concerned myself with them before.

Running upstairs into my room and grabbing my macbook; I opened it up and went on youtube to check out some of the recent press conferences. One thing I did know was that Rosalie, the spokeswoman for Vampires, had become somewhat of a celebrity. She was the first thing to come to mind when anyone said Vampire.

Clicking on the first video I saw, Rosalie was standing at a podium, getting ready to address the crowd.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I am here today to speak about a very important matter. The past two months since we have officially made our existence known have been truly productive. We have met with your Nations leaders and discussed in length what exactly being a Vampire is. We want to show you that we are quite serious when we said we are of no harm to you and we want to prove that by telling you exactly what we can do. While this may show you exactly how we are dangerous to you, we are hoping that by being honest and upfront with our abilities, we may garner a better relationship. Vampires have superior strength, and speed. Our senses are heightened, for example, I can hear each and every one of your heartbeats, I can see each of your faces as if they were right in front of me, even those in the very back of the room and I can smell each one of you. Our skin can withstand most anything, including most of your weapons. We have a higher capacity for knowledge, meaning we have photographic memory and can see something only once and remember it for eternity. As far as we know, we cannot die."_

The video ended there, cutting off everything the reporters had to say. I had seen this video once before, right around when it was released and I remembered the uproar it brought. Many anti-vampire groups had a lot to say about it, mostly bullshit stuff, like it went against Jesus and all that. Not that I had anything against Jesus, I just think he'd be cool about it.

Many people brought up arguments that even with RealBlood, the vampires would still feed off of humans. While they had a point, they would still be feeding on people if RealBlood weren't developed. In the beginning a lot of people chose to overlook that fact.

But about six months after they came out, the president held a huge conference at the White House. In his speech he brought up a lot of valid points about what having Vampires here would mean for the average American and how most people would not be affected. At the end of the speech he showed his support for Vampires. After that day, a lot of people went from hating everything about Vampires to simply ignoring the problem all together.

Now, one year after they came out, they were starting to ask for the same rights as humans. They had already been granted the right to vote, and even run for office but now they were looking for the right to marry. It was a huge debate and only eight states had granted them the right, one of them being California.

My stomach growling made me realize that I had been at my computer for a good hour and a half and was starting to get hungry. Shutting off my computer, I walked downstairs, entered the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. How come a fridge could be full, yet have nothing edible inside? I sat staring in it for a good two minutes before I gave up.

It was too late to call for take away, so I opted for the next best thing: Coco Puffs. I sat at the bar and grabbed my book; it had been a while since I read and I decided that I'd catch up.

Opening the page I began to started reading when my phone buzzed next to me. Looking at the screen I saw that it was Maria. Shit, this couldn't be good.

"Hello?" I said.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"I'm at home. Its my day off."

"No, Jasper. It is not your day off. You don't get any days off." She seethed. "You show up late too many times, so you get no days off until I feel like you deserve it!"

"Maria, please. That's not fair, I can't work every night." I pleaded.

"It's not fair when you show up late all of the time! I don't care if you can't work every night, Jasper, but you're going to. Don't forget everything that I have done for you Jasper. I gave you everything and I can take it all away."

"Fine, I'm sorry Maria. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Yes you will." And she hung up.

I slammed my fist on the bar, "Fuck!"

Getting up, I left the bar, my food forgotten. I couldn't deal with this. Going upstairs, I threw off my clothes and crashed onto my bed. Laying there, I put my face in the pillow and screamed.

Wishing that I was someone else, that my mother didn't die, that I had never met Jacob, that I wasn't thrown into the situation where the only person who could save me was Maria, I lett out all of my frustrations onto the pillow, I screamed, I punched, and I kicked. Eventually I tired out and fell asleep.

Waking up with a headache; the pillow that had so graciously sacrificed itself was on the floor, looking quite beat up. Sitting up, I stared at the wall for a good five minutes. When my energy returned, I got up and took a shower. I wanted to take my time but I didn't. Instead, I powered through it, went downstairs and flopped on the couch.

Leaning my head back on the couch, I groaned, "Ugh."

I felt dead inside. What was my life? All I did was dance at that stupid motherfucking club, get hit on by creepy dudes and go to the damn gym. My life was a damn joke.

I must have spaced out because the next time I looked at the clock it was time to get ready to go to work. Oh joy.

When I got ready I was on autopilot. I decided I was just going to do what Maria wanted - work, and wait until she was done. She couldn't stay mad forever. Well, hopefully.

Grabbing the first pair of underwear I saw, I stuffed them into my bag and walked to my car. The drive to work was uneventful and luckily I arrived before the line formed.

I didn't see Maria on my way inside, something I was eternally grateful for.

Riley tried speaking to me before we went out to the floor, but I wasn't in any mood to talk. Mumbling something in his direction, I headed to my room early. Sitting in the chair, I waited and before I knew it, it was time.

The night flew by in a blur of color and noise, but I barely witnessed it. At one point, I could see Maria prowling the floor, checking over everyone.

After the night was over and I was getting ready to leave, she approached my station, "You had a lot of men watching you tonight, Jasper. Keep it up." But there was nothing in her tone that lead me to believe she was proud or anything. I could still hear the loathing in her voice. Whispering a thanks, I left the club.

I don't quite remember getting home or even going to bed, but somehow I woke up the next morning in my bed.

After I ate breakfast at the bar, I ran out of things that I could do. I suppose I could go to the gym, but I didn't really feel like it. But I needed to, so I got ready and left my house.

The drive was uneventful and I arrived at the gym minutes later. To my surprise my old friend Bella was just getting out of her car as well. Bella was a pretty girl; she had brown hair and brown eyes and a very kind face. She was a girl you definitely wanted to take home to mom and dad.

"Hey, Jasper!" she called.

"Hey!" I said as I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Where the hell have you been lately?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, work." Work was not something I felt like talking about.

"You work twenty four hours a day?" she asked, not buying my excuse.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm a dick, we know this though."

"I thought you were done being a dick." she joked.

"Old habits die hard."

"You wanna work out together?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Do you want to grab lunch after?"

"Of course! That's the best way to end a workout! Food!"

I met Bella when I moved to Washington when I was younger. She was my first and best friend in that town, and she's been through a lot with me. She moved to L.A. with her family two years before I did.

We had a great workout. She really made my day better, one of the many good traits that Bella has. We decided that we'd go to the deli across the street for lunch. They had the best club sandwich on the planet.

We walked up to the counter and placed our order. After a mini fight, that I won, I paid the bill and we took a seat outside to enjoy the sun.

"So, tell me exactly why you've been a hermit lately?" Bella asked as soon as we sat down.

I wasn't going to lie to her; she knew everything anyway. "Maria."

"That bitch. Why can't you just leave, Jasper? I don't get it." She said, setting her fork down.

"You already know why, Bella. She knows too much. Just think of what she could do to me if I pissed her off enough."

"Jasper, you didn't do anything! She has absolutely nothing to keep you there." Bella was furious.

"Yes she does, you saw what she did to Jacob. That's not happening to me." I was damn sure about that!

"That's a whole different story, Jasper. What Jacob got is what he deserved, but you did nothing so you don't deserve to be working at that damn club like some slave."

"I was there and that's enough. It's fine, Bella. She'll cool off soon, she always does."

"I don't like it, Jasper." She was adamant.

"Neither do I, but that's life."

"No, Jasper. It isn't." The frustration she was feeling was showing in her voice.

"Can we talk about something else? Like are you still with what's-his-face?"

"Mike? Yes, we're still seeing each other. He's a good guy, I like him a lot." A big smile lit up her face.

"Well that's good, I'm happy for you." And I was happy for her. A little jealous maybe, but happy.

"Thanks. I don't suppose there's a guy in your life?" she asked.

"Well, kind of."

"Really?" I guess she had a right to be surprised.

"Yeah, this guy Adam. I met him at the gym and we went on a date."

"Yeah? When was the date?" She was excited now, I could tell.

"A couple nights ago, we went for coffee. It was actually a lot of fun."

"That's awesome. Has he called you back yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well this is exciting. Maybe you two could go on a double date with Mike and I?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said. "But I've only just met him, let's see if it even goes any where."

"Fine. But it would be a lot of fun."

"I don't doubt that."

We continued eating and for a while we were silent, just enjoying the wonder that was the food before I brought up another topic.

"I met a vampire."

She stopped eating. "What?"

"I met one. I ran into him—literally—at The Coffee Spot."

"What was it like?" She was sitting there waiting for my answer with bated breath.

"Awesome. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. We talked for like thirty seconds."

"That's crazy." she said.

"Yeah."

"I have nothing against them or anything, but I just kind of get the creeps from them, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that. I mean they are Vampires after all. But its weird, I don't really know what I thought about them cause I never really thought I'd ever meet one. When I ran into Edward, that was his name by the way, I felt totally at ease. Well after I got over the initial fluster of how hot he was."

"Really? It wasn't weird at all?"

"Nope, it felt like I was talking to you or something. I was totally at ease and I could have talked to him forever."

"Huh." She said and returned to her salad.

We finished up our meal and went our separate ways after I was forced to promise to call and make sure I didn't return to my hermit ways.

Since I didn't have work for a few more hours, I drove home at a leisurely pace. I was glad that I got to have lunch with Bella. Without really realizing it, I missed her a lot. Everything had just caught up to me lately and I haven't really had time for friends.

I couldn't help but think back to our conversation about why I was still at Jungle. It was true that Maria couldn't really get me into too much trouble, but I wanted to avoid trouble completely.

Jacob and I had dated for two years. We had been together for a year when my mother died. I took her death hard and I acted out. It felt like my life was over because I was now an orphan. When I think back I can see how bad Jacob really was for me. He introduced me to everything that essentially ruined my life. Without him, I probably would have just cried a lot more, but he showed me other ways to cope.

I didn't know he was like that when we met. He was such a great guy. We met here in L.A., but he was from a small reservation near my old town in Washington. That's what initially brought us together.

He was a big guy, a couple inches taller than my 6' 2". He had dark skin and dark hair. He was incredibly handsome, really charming and he quickly weaseled his way into my life. The first year was one of the best in my life. We got along so well and always had so much fun.

But then my mother passed away and I was hurting. I guess he could see that and he used it to his advantage. He introduced me to drugs. It started out with small stuff at first, but he quickly showed me others, my favorite being cocaine.

I started to drift away from everyone else. Making Jacob the only person in my life, I lost contact with everyone for a whole 6 months. I don't know how Alice managed those few months practically on her own, but she did. I thanked God every day that she had forgiven me, because I still hadn't forgiven myself.

Late one night, Jacob went too far with our dealer. I don't really remember what led up to it but I guess there was a fight over prices and Jacob pulled a gun. Out of everything that ended up happening that night, I will always remember the sound that gun made and what took place after.

"_Jacob! No!" I screamed. "What did you do?" I was panicking. This couldn't be happening, this didn't happen in real life. This was just story shit._

"_Jasper, stop screaming!" I guess I didn't listen because then he screamed, "Shut the fuck up!" and slapped me. I stopped immediately, but the tears still came. Our dealer was just lying on the floor, with a hole in his head, and getting colder by the minute. _

"_Why did you do that?" I begged._

"_I had to, Jasper. He pissed me off. So shut the fuck up, you're starting to annoy me."_

_Deciding the best thing to do was shut up. Jacob started to pace around the basement and mutter to himself, while I curled up in a ball in the corner and cried._

"_We need to move the body." he said after a minute. "Come on, help me."_

"_I—I can't."_

_He whirled around and pointed the gun at me, "You can and you will!"_

_I scampered up and did what he told me to do. We gathered the body into a tarp that was wadded up in a nearby corner and dragged him out into the alley behind the house. The tears still hadn't stopped and it was making it difficult to see. Jacob was starting to get angry with me and he kept yelling at me to stop, but I just couldn't._

"_Stop fucking crying and get him in the back of the truck!"_

_I yelped in surprise but did as I was told. This was the worst day of my life. Once I was done shoving him in the back, Jacob ordered me into the truck. He got into the drivers seat and started to drive to an unknown location._

_By now I was sweating and shaking, Jacob on the other hand seemed oddly calm. He sat at the wheel, drumming his fingers along to the song that was playing on the radio._

"_Jacob—"_

"_Just shut up, Jasper! Don't talk!" he screamed at me._

_We drove in silence for an hour, with nothing but the radio in the background. We finally pulled off of the road as the sun started to rise over the horizon. Jacob chose a dirt path that I would have missed if he hadn't suddenly pulled onto it. The truck started to bump around and I hit my head on the window._

_We continued on this path for about ten minutes before he slowed down and took a left turn into a little clearing._

"_H—how do you know where to go?" I asked._

"_Just shut up, Jasper!"_

_He stopped the truck, hopped out and shot me a look that said I better do the same. I quickly followed him to back of the truck where he was already grabbing a shovel. He thrust it into my face and told me to start digging._

"_Where?" I asked in a small voice, holding the shovel with both hands._

"_I don't care! Just start digging."_

_So I did. I dug right were I stood. And I dug, and I dug. I was covered in dirt when Jacob finally decided I was finished._

"_Go grab him." he commanded. I listened._

_I gingerly grabbed the body and carried it towards it's final resting place. The tears that never stopped continued to fall. Jacob told me to drop it and when I didn't comply fast enough he grabbed it from me and flung it into the hole._

"_Now, cover it up." I complied. It's crazy how easy it is to fill in a hole, when it takes so much effort to dig it in the first place. I was done in a matter of seconds, something that Jacob was extremely pleased with._

"_Come on, let's go!" he said, wrapping an arm around me and kissing me on top of my head._

_I slipped into the truck and he got behind the wheel. He pulled me close and hit the ignition taking us home._

Looking down at my hands I realized I was shaking. I hadn't thought back to that day in a long time, I never wanted to.

But looking at my hands brought along another memory and I couldn't suppress it, no matter how hard I tried.

_I was sitting at the table in the corner of the empty diner for hours, staring at my hands, the waitresses had long since learned to leave me alone. The sound of heels clicking along the linoleum floor brought me out of my reverie. Looking up I saw a woman standing over me._

"_Hello, there." she said with a slight accent._

"_Hi," I replied in a broken voice, wondering why she was bothering me._

"_Let me buy you some food, you look starving."_

"_Oh, no I couldn't." I replied._

"_Sure you can. Let me help you. My name is Maria."_

_I stared at her for a second trying to figure her out "I'm Jasper," I said._

"_Hi, Jasper. It's nice to meet you." Little did I know I had just met the woman who would control my life. _

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think about the flashbacks, I'd love to hear what you have to say. Oh, and Edward will be back in chapter 5 ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all of your support! All of you readers are amazing!

I need to thank my beta Dtav for making this story make at least some sense. I must also thank OCDJen for pre-reading and letting me know it doesn't completely suck. And all of the girls that I've gotten to know in this fandom, you girls are amazing!

I shivered at the memory of what was the last day of my old life. I hated that these memories just wouldn't go away.

My hands were still shaking as I got out of Ferdinand and walked to my house, causing me to fumble with the keys a little before I was able to unlock the door.

I hated thinking of what brought me to this point in my life. Yeah, I know my life wasn't terrible. Yes, I had to deal with Maria and I was stuck doing whatever she said and I had the whole incident looming over my shoulders every day. But on the other hand, I have a beautiful car, an amazing home and I never had to worry about making ends meet, even in this economy.

It's just that I wish I were able to do that on my own. My whole life is one big 'I wish', and I hate it.

Plopping down on the couch I let out a sigh. I didn't want to think about the state of my life anymore so I decided on a nap. Setting the alarm on my phone I was just about to close my eyes when my phone started to ring.

I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Adam. Suppressing a small girlish giggle, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Jasper it's Adam."

"Hey, Adam. How are you?"

"I'm great." He replied. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good." A little awkward silence followed.

"I had such a great time on our date I wanted to see if you wanted to go on another one?" he asked. _Well that was fast. _

"I'd love to. Although it's going to have to be a lunch date cause I'm working every night for the near future."

"That's fine by me. Are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

I paused to make it seem like I had options, "I am. Are you picking me up this time?"

"I could." He replied.

"Awesome. I'll text you my address later and we can figure everything out then."

"Alright, bye Jasper."

"Bye, Adam." I hung up the phone and smiled. It's nice to date. And I didn't even think of Edward once, well until just now, but that's not the point. This just confirmed that meeting Edward hasn't ruined anything. I can still function with men. Everything is going to be just fine.

Still wanting my nap I hunkered down on the couch and closed my eyes. I must have been more tired than I thought because the next thing my brain registered was the annoying beep of my phone in my ear.

"Fucking piece of shit…" I mumbled, tapping the snooze button.

The next thing I knew that damn beep was blaring in my ear once again.

"God damn…Holy shit!" I exclaimed looking at the time. I had twenty minutes to get ready and make it to the club in time.

Jumping up, I raced to my room,flew through the door and skidded to a halt in front of my dresser. Wrenching open the top drawer I grabbed the first pair of underwear I found. The next second I was back out of the room speeding towards the front door, grabbing my duffel bag on the way. I quickly locked the door and started to run to my car when my neighbor decided now was the best time for a chat.

"Hi there, Jasper." She said.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope." I replied. Mrs. Cope was a short plump woman with fiery red hair.

"Could help me real quick? I need to hang this picture and I'm just not tall enough."

"I'd love to, but I'm late for work. Can I help you out tomorrow morning?"

"Oh, it won't take long dear. I'm sure you have time." She smiled sweetly.

Fucking shit! "Ok, but we really need to hurry." I said as I ran up to her house. "Where's the picture?"

"Just over there in the dining room."

Stopping in my tracks, I saw the picture she wanted me to hang. The thing was massive, it was surely going to take up the entire wall. And it was ugly. You know that picture with the dogs playing poker? Imagine that, but a three year old's interpretation. Yeah, beautiful. I quickly got over my initial surprise and walked over to the toolbox sitting on the table.

"You just want it on this wall?" I asked.

"Yes, I have everything all set up, you just need to put the nails in and hang it up."

Thank God she did something. "Ok." I replied. Grabbing the hammer and the nails, I got to work. The whole time I was silently cursing the woman smiling sweetly behind me.

After what was surely enough time to get me in some serious shit, I finished the task and stepped back. "Oh, it's perfect!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Jasper."

"No problem, Mrs. Cope."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked.

Oh dear Jesus. "No thank you. I really have to get to work so I'll see you later." And with that I was out the door and flying to my car. I reached Ferdinand, flung myself into him, hit the ignition and rocketed out of the spot and towards Jungle.

An anxious feeling set in me as I rode to work. I honked at anyone who got near me and yelled at an old lady or two. When I finally reached the parking lot and saw that some men were already lining up I knew it was not a good sign.

Heaving myself out of the car I ran towards the club. Ignoring the few cat calls from the guys, I ran inside. Quickly looking around I saw the coast was clear. _No Maria. _Breathing a sigh of relief I began to tiptoe towards the back when a noise caught my attention.

"Jasper!" someone whispered.

"What?" I looked around confused.

"Jasper! To your right!" I looked.

"Riley?"

"Yes! Now come here!" I walked over to him and he grabbed me and shoved into the corner, knocking my bag from my hands and hiding me from view. Just then I heard the click of heels that could only mean one thing. Maria.

"He's late again," she said to herself, she hadn't seen us. "That's it. I'm done."

Just then Riley giggled a little and draped himself over me, kissing me fiercely. I was about to push him off of me but stopped suddenly because he hit me in the arm and I saw something in his eyes that told me to trust him. It also didn't have anything to do with the fact that he was a really good kisser.

A few seconds later Maria appeared above us, "What is going on?" she demanded.

Riley ripped himself off of me and gasped, "Oh, Maria. I'm so sorry! It won't happen again!"

She looked down at us and said after a moment, "It better not. You know how I feel about co-workers fraternizing." And with that she walked away.

"You really cut it close that time, Jasper," Riley said once she was gone.

"Oh my God," I said, rubbing my face with my hands. "Thank you, Riley. I owe you my life!" I said and hugged him.

"You really do," He said with a smile. "Now come on, you should get ready."

"Thanks again, Riley. You're a great kisser, are you sure you're straight?"

He laughed, "I'm pretty sure, but if I'm ever wondering I'll be sure to give you a call. You weren't so bad yourself."

We walked to the back of the club, laughing the whole way. While I got ready I was actually in a good mood, and I had totally forgotten about my earlier musings.

The night passed in its' usual way. I danced, men drooled and then I left. When I got to my car I saw that Adam had texted me wanting to know my address and a good time to get me tomorrow. Replying back with 'Get me at two' and my address, I joined the freeway. Within seconds my phone beeped. Adam had texted me back saying it was perfect and he couldn't wait.

Getting home, I immediately hopped into the shower. I had turned on the radio and was singing along the whole time. When I was finished I hopped up and dried myself off, all the while dancing along to the radio.

Shutting off the radio, I walked—or hopped—over to my bed and cuddled up into my huge down comforter. Letting out a contented sigh, I snuggled in deeper.

I was excited for my date tomorrow. Even though I had absolutely no clue what we were doing, I was sure it was going to be a lot of fun. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Waking up to that annoying beeping sound, I let out a pleading "Why?" as I hit the off button on my alarm.

Flopping back down I groaned. How come when you had an awesome night's sleep you always felt so tired in the morning? I should feel really good right now, shouldn't I? I knew in like fifteen minutes I'd feel great, but still, I should feel great now, dammit!

Heaving myself out of bed, I stretched, letting out another yawn. Looking at the clock, I saw that Adam would get here in about an hour and a half. I scratched my belly not really knowing what to do.

Deciding on TV, I padded downstairs and fell onto the couch. Grabbing the remote, I turned it on, flipped through the channels for a bit, but found nothing until I came across a news station.

They were on scene at another press conference and I saw Rosalie standing at the podium, a proud smile on her face. It looked like she just finished speaking about something.

Watching for a few minutes I found out that Vampires were now considered equal citizens in the eyes of the government, meaning that they were not only considered equal in certain states like California, but the entire United States.

I thought that this was great. Why not give them equal rights? They were real and we were going to have to learn to live with them anyway.

Flipping around the channels some more, I couldn't find anything that could really hold my interest. I looked at the clock and saw that forty-five minutes had passed. If I moved slowly I could start getting ready now and be done in time for my lunch date. Getting up off the couch I slowly walked up to my bathroom to take a shower.

I got ready in slow motion, took my sweet time in the shower and even managed to make drying myself off last five minutes.

Now that it was getting close to the time of the actual date I was getting a little nervous. What should I do on a second date? I hadn't done this in forever! What if I did something completely stupid? I could ruin everything. I needed help.

Picking up the phone I dialed the first person who came to mind, "Alice?" I asked when she answered.

"Why do you sound so stressed? Did something happen to Ferdinand? Oh, Jasper! I'm so sorry! I could come over if you need me to."

"No, nothing happened."

"Oh. Well, what the hell then?"

"What do I do on a second date?"

"Seriously Jasper? Act the same as you did on the first date!"

"Really?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, really! Jeez, this is why you call me and get me all freaked out for no apparent reason? I thought something really bad happened, Jasper! And all you wanted to know was what to do on a second date? I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well you should be! Now I'm all worked up and I wont be able to concentrate on anything else today! I thought I'd be able to relax today, but no! Jasper had to call and freak me out for no reason!" It sounded like she was going to cry.

"You don't need to get so worked up about it." I complained.

She let out a growl of frustration before speaking again, "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just, well, you know…" It sounded like she was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't following.

"I know what?" I asked.

"Oh that's right, you're clueless. Never mind, Jasper. Just forget it. I'm sorry. Have fun on your date."

"…Thanks."

"Let me know how it goes!"

After that eventful conversation with Alice I was feeling even more nervous, but luckily—or not so luckily—I didn't have much time to dwell on it because my doorbell rang.

I took a deep breath and walked to the door. Opening it up I saw Adam standing there smiling at me.

"Hey, Jasper!" he said.

"Hey, Adam. Come in."

"Thanks," he said as he walked inside. "You have a beautiful house."

"Thanks. Do you want something to drink?"

"Water will be fine."

We walked into the kitchen and he perched a seat at the bar. I grabbed a couple of glasses and filled them up with water. Handing him one I asked, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

He smiled, "Miniature golf!"

"No way! I haven't done that in so long!" I was actually really excited. I have always loved miniature golf and the knowledge that I would be playing today was awesome.

"Neither have I and I thought it would be a lot of fun."

"Have you been stalking me? Because I love miniature golf."

"No, I haven't." he said seriously.

"I was just joking."

He laughed, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course."

Putting the cups in the sink, we left the house and walked to his car. We got in and he set off towards the miniature golf course. We talked about nothing in particular and soon we were at the course.

"I can't wait." I said as we walked up to the little window where you bought tickets and rented clubs.

"Two please." Adam said when a girl appeared behind the counter.

"Coming right up." She said sweetly.

She handed us our clubs and the little score sheet and told us where the beginning of the course was and then sent us on our way. It was a pretty impressive miniature golf course. There were 18 holes, all with different obstacles like bridges, hills, windmills and even that infamous clown at the end.

"You go first, Jasper." Adam said when we arrived at the first hole. It was a simple one, a straight line with just a bridge in the middle. Piece of cake.

I set down my blue ball, which was my favorite color, and lined up my shot. I did the little warm up swing, stopping just before I hit the ball and then took my swing. Hitting the ball dead on, I watched it move forward easily, climbing the little hill that the bridge created and finally rolling to a stop just before the hole.

"Awesome, Jasper!" Adam said from behind me. "I'm gonna have to watch my back."

I laughed, "Thanks."

He stepped up to the little tee off and lined up his shot. I could tell he didn't do this often because he didn't do the practice swing. He hit the ball and it sailed over the bridge and knocked my ball into the hole.

"Aha!" I cheered. "I'm not even going to need to do anything, you can just win for me!"

"Very funny." He mockingly pouted.

"Come on, let's go to the next hole so you can make me win that one too."

"You're not gonna let this one drop, are you?" he questioned, putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Probably not."

We walked to the next hole and I went first again. This one was a little more challenging. There was no bridge but it was shaped like a right angle, so we had to bank it off of the wall.

"I hate these ones," I muttered.

"Maybe I'll be able to catch up." Adam chirped in.

I hit the ball and watched as it hit the little wall and bounced towards the hole, sinking right in. "Woohoo! Maybe next time big boy!"

Adam was shaking his head, "You have some seriously good miniature golf karma, you know that right?"

"Oh, it's not karma. It's all skills baby!"

Adam set his ball down and lined up his shot. He took a swing and the ball went sailing towards the little wall and bounced off into the little water hazard next to the course.

I laughed even harder, "We need to do this more often! I'll always win!"

"You just think you're so funny, don't you?"

"No, I think your skills at this game are."

He couldn't help the chuckle, "You're mean."

"I know. Come on, let's go search for your ball, this could take a while."

We walked over to the little pond and started searching for his ball, "You think it'd be easy to find a red ball." I commented after a couple of minutes.

"I think the pond ate it," Adam said.

"Let's just go grab you a new one at the front desk."

We retraced our steps to the little window with the cute girl behind it and I asked the girl for a new ball, "This one used his amazing skills to lose his ball on the second hole." I said pointing to a smiling Adam. "Can we have another one?"

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." She said handing us a new ball.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab a drink, do you want anything?"

"A water would be nice."

"Be right back." He said.

I was just standing there waiting for Adam to come back when I heard someone call my name, "Jasper!"

Looking behind me I saw another dancer from the club jogging towards me, "Hey James." James was a good enough looking guy, he had long blond hair he always kept in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was a little bit shorter than me and was one of the other gay guys at the club.

"Who was that guy you were with, he looks really familiar."

"Oh, that's just Adam. You've probably seen him at the club a couple of times."

"Oh…" he said, seemingly thinking really hard.

"Are you here with someone?" I asked after a little silence.

"Oh yeah, my friend Victoria. She's just in the bathroom—oh here she comes now. Hey, I'll see you tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there. It was good seeing you."

"You too." And with that he jogged back over to Victoria.

"Who was that?" Adam asked from behind me.

"Oh shit, you scared me! I said twisting around to face an angry looking Adam.

"Who was that?" he repeated. Was he jealous? That was actually kind of cute.

"That was just James. He dances at Jungle too He just came over to say hi."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." He suggested, handing me my water and pulling me to the parking lot.

"No! I'm having a lot of fun. You don't need to worry about James, he's just here with a friend. I'm sure they're leaving soon anyway." That didn't seem to do anything to change his mind. "Come on, lets just finish playing, we barely even started. I still need you to help me win."

That seemed to work a little, because he chuckled. "Okay."

We walked back to where we left off and continued our date. Adam slowly got over the little James incident and before long we were back to having an awesome time. I won, to no one's surprise and all too soon we were back in his car heading to my house. The date lasted longer than I thought and I saw that I only had about two hours before I needed to go to work.

"Well thank you for that awesome win." I said as we got on the road.

"It was the least I could do," he said with a smile.

"You're a great guy, you know that right?"

"Oh, yeah. I get that a lot." He said, jokingly. "You're a good guy too, Jasper. I want you to know that."

"Thanks."

We arrived at my house a little while later and I asked him if he wanted to come in for a little drink. We walked up to my house and entered the kitchen when we got inside.

"What do you want? I have almost every alcohol known to man here." I said.

"Uh, a rum and coke would be great."

"My favorite," I commented while I grabbed the necessary supplies.

I poured us two rum and cokes, handed him one and headed towards the couch. I plopped down, pulling one leg under me. He sat close beside me and placed a hand on my knee.

"You really do suck at miniature golf," I said after I took a sip from my drink.

"Yeah, I know. But we still had fun."

"Yeah we did."

We fell into a little bit of an awkward silence so I took another sip of my drink to have something to do. Adam set down his drink and looked at me expectantly.

I didn't know what he wanted from me so I just fiddled with my glass and looked away. Then, I felt his hand reach up and cup my cheek, "Jasper." He murmured.

"Yeah?" I whispered back. I had an inkling I knew what he wanted now.

He didn't answer back, instead he just leaned forward and kissed me. I quickly felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and I knew he wanted me to open my mouth, so I did. His tongue was hot and kind of annoying in my mouth. It had been a long time since I made out with someone but I had always loved kissing, so I wondered why I didn't really like this.

He fumbled around and grabbed the drink out of my hand and set it on the table next to the couch, before he climbed on top of me.

"Adam," I tried to say. I wanted him to stop as I didn't want to go any further on a second date. "Adam!" this time I did say it, because I shoved him off of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still straddling my hips.

"Stop, I don't want to go any further."

"Come on, Jasper." He said leaning back down to kiss me again.

"No!" I said placing a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Don't be like this, Jasper." He leaned down again, but I stopped him.

"What part of no did you not comprehend?" I asked loudly. I swear to God I'm gonna hit him.

"Fine," he said, getting up. "I'll just go."

"I think that's a good idea." I replied.

"I'll call you later," he said when he reached the door. I never got up from the couch.

"Okay. Drive safe." _Okay, drive safe! You idiot!_ I thought.

Shaking my head, I grabbed the still full glasses and quickly downed the rest of mine while I walked to the kitchen to put them away. I still had an hour before I needed to leave for work so I decided that I'd read my book.

I had just settled down and started to read when my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I saw that it was James.

"Hello?" I said when I answered. This was weird, James was a nice guy but we had never really talked as much as we did today.

"Jasper? It's James." He said.

"Oh, hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. I know this must seem weird but this is about that guy you were at the miniature golf course with."

"Adam?" I asked. What the hell did he want with Adam?

"That's what he goes by nowadays?" he asked bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Listen, just come to the club a little early. I need to tell you something and I don't want to do it over the phone."

"…Okay." I said a bit reluctantly.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll leave my house in a few minutes."

"Perfect. Hurry!" he hung up.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked out loud.

**A/N**: Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Please review and let me know what you think James needs to tell Jasper; I'd love to hear all of your thoughts!

I totally felt like playing miniature golf, so that's why they went there on their date, I think that's a cute date…I dunno. Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Happy Easter everyone! If you don't celebrate it, I hope you had an awesome day as well! I'm being super nice and posting this a day earlier than intended because not only is it a holiday, but I left you guys with a big cliffhanger! Haha

One person guessed correctly about what James had to say to Jasper. You know who you are, but sorry you don't win anything, cause I have nothing to give. Haha So here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

Once again, I must thank my wonderfully amazing beta Dtav and my amazing pre-reader OCDJen. Love you girls!

Putting down my book, I walked upstairs and grabbed my little gym bag that held all of my dancing supplies. Making my way out of the house, I locked the door behind me.

I couldn't imagine what James would need to speak to me about. I had met him when I first started at the club a couple of years ago and while we got along perfectly well, we just never picked up a friendship. He was just a guy I worked with.

As I was walking down the path I couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Cope was nowhere in sight. _Sure_ I thought, _now you don't ask me to do anything when I have all day to get to work._

Hopping into Ferdinand I made my way to the club, although it felt wrong going this early. Traffic was heavy at this hour so it took me a little bit longer to get there than normal, but I still arrived with plenty of time to talk to James.

It was too early for Jared to be standing out front so I had to walk all the way around back and enter through the supply entrance. I had done this a couple times before so I moved slowly knowing that something could be on the ground in the dark room.

Making it through without any incident I called for James the second I got in, "James?" I asked quietly, afraid to make any loud noises. "James?"

"Jasper, you don't need to whisper." James said from right next to me, making me jump.

"Well it's so quiet, it felt awkward."

"But still, we shouldn't talk in here. Can we go to your car?"

"Yeah, sure." I agreed, reluctantly.

James walked back through the supply entrance and I quickly followed. I beeped my car open and he hopped into the passenger seat.

"So…" I said

"I need to warn you about that guy." He said, matter-of-fact.

"Adam?" I asked dubiously.

"Yes…or Nick, but that could be a fake too."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, starting to get angry.

"Okay," he started. "Do you remember when you first started at Jungle and I was seeing that guy?"

"Yeah."

"Well his name was Nick, but you know him as Adam."

"What do you mean?" Did I really have this bad of luck with men?

"Just listen. I dated him for a good six months before I figured out that he worked for Maria—"

"He works for Maria!" I couldn't believe this!

"Yes. I knew when I saw him earlier that it was him, but when you said his name was Adam I started to second-guess myself. I just couldn't shake the feeling, I know that was him." he grabbed my shoulders and shook me for emphasis. "She uses him to get close to the dancers who she feels might try and get out of her little arrangement. She has a girl who does the same with the straight guys. He comes off all charming in the beginning and everything is great. But soon he starts to get more and more aggressive and then one day he's gonna flip out and beat the shit out of you—"

"That's what happened to you?" I asked appalled. "I thought you were jumped."

"No, Nick did it. Or Adam, whatever. But he left me with no choice but to turn back to Maria for help. He's going to do that to you, Jasper! You have to stop seeing him and just work without complaining and then maybe Maria will forget about it and leave you alone."

"I don't know. This seems a little far fetched." I couldn't see a guy like Adam working for Maria.

"Jasper, please! You have to believe me, he's not a good guy! You're gonna get hurt and I don't want to see that. I know he seems like a really good guy. But I bet you've already seen him do some shady shit. I bet you he already had his number written down."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He did the same with me! And then he started to get jealous of everything."

"He did seem a bit pissed that I was talking to you."

"He saw me?" James seemed really nervous. "I bet he thought I was telling you about him."

"Well maybe at first, but I'm pretty sure he figured out you didn't say anything."

"That's good I guess." We sat in silence for a few seconds before he spoke up again, "We should probably get in there. Just promise me you'll stay away from him?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Thank you, Jasper." He got out of the car with one final look and walked into the club.

I sat in the car for a few more minutes thinking. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I was starting to think James was telling the truth. Adam just seemed to pop up right when things between Maria and me were a bit strained.

He had it all planned out too well. Why else would a guy have his number already written down on a piece of paper? That's just weird. And what was with that sudden rage earlier today? Why would he get so worked up over me saying hi to another guy? Still I could understand a little bit of jealousy, that'd be natural, but he was seriously pissed.

Then there was the whole episode on the couch where he just wouldn't stop. The more and more I thought about it, the more I believed James. This brought two feelings to the surface. The first was disbelief. Disbelief that the first guy I actually decided I'd try and date turns out to be some crazy guy paid by my boss to keep me in check.

The second was fear. Fear of what this meant,and of what Adam would do. From what James said, Adam, or whatever his name was, could be capable of almost anything, and I didn't want to find out what that entailed.

I had to find a way to get rid of Adam and get Maria off my back. The only way I could think of that would accomplish both was to come to work everyday and make sure Maria noticed I was trying harder and making up some sort of excuse to get rid of Adam.

Getting out of the car with new determination, I made my way to the club. It was now a bit later so I was able to walk in through the front. Maria was nowhere to be found so I thanked my lucky stars and quickly walked to my station and sat down. Riley hadn't shown up yet so I grabbed a book from my bag, hunkered down and started to read.

By the time he did show up I was totally engrossed in my book. "Hey Buddy!" he said happily. "You're here early."

Putting a bookmark in the book I said, "Hey, yourself. James wanted to talk to me about something so I got here early so we could talk."

"That's random," he commented. "What'd he want to talk about?"

"Well, I've kind of been seeing this guy—"

"Really?" he asked, hopefully. Riley has always wanted me to date and has tried many times to set me up with some of the gay guys he knows. At least once a month he'd tell me of some really great guy and I'd come up with some excuse because I was always too scared to actually say yes.

"Yeah, and I guess they used to date and he wanted to warn me that he's not a good guy."

"Oh," he said, with a frown. "What's so bad about him?"

I looked around and made sure no one was paying attention to us, "Come here." I whispered and when he did I continued. "Apparently he works for Maria and she uses him to make sure we don't get any ideas about leaving the club."

"No way," he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it figures the one guy I actually decided it couldn't hurt to date turns out to be the worst thing I could do."

"Jasper, I don't want you to think this is going to happen all of the time. Yeah it sucks that it's happening to you, especially with your dating history but not every guy is going to turn out badly."

"Well, I'm officially done dating until I'm out of this place at least. I can't deal with this and if it were to happen again I don't know what I'd do." The only guys I have ever dated have been complete jerks; honestly I'd rather end up alone than date another one of those guys.

"Don't just give up like that! You can't let Maria or this guy ruin men for you. Please, Jasper?" He pleaded.

"I don't know, Riley."

"Just take a little break. Don't worry about guys for a little while; just promise me that you're not going to give up. You deserve to have that special someone."

"Fine, I won't give up. But no guys for a while!"

"Thank you, Jasper!" he said as he hugged me.

"What no kiss this time?" I joked.

"I thought you were off guys?" he shot back.

"Hey," I said, putting my hands up. "You're a great kisser."

He laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "There. Now put on some underwear. We open up soon and its Friday, so you know we'll be packed."

"Hey, I haven't seen Maria at all today and usually she's lurking around somewhere. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she was here right as I got in, you didn't notice her?" he asked, grabbing whatever it was he was going to wear tonight.

"No, I guess I didn't."

"She was staring right at you."

"Well, that's creepy." And not good. That had to mean she talked to Adam. I bet she was wondering if James told me anything. I'd have to make it seem like I knew nothing. If anything happened to James because of me, I don't know what I'd do.

"Of course its creepy." Riley said. "It's Maria."

Chuckling half-heartedly I started to get ready myself. This was not good. I'd have to make sure that no one found out about what James told me. More importantly I'd have to make sure Adam thought I came up with the idea to end things on my own. It couldn't look like someone helped me make that decision.

"You ready?" Riley asked, still digging through his bag.

"Just about." I replied as I quickly threw on a pair of underwear.

"Cool," he said finally done picking through his bag. "I'll see you after, I'm gonna go."

"All right, see you later." Riley took off towards his room and since I had nothing else to do, I did the same. Getting into the room I immediately sought out the chair. We still had a good five minutes before we opened the doors.

Wiggling my butt, I tried to get comfortable. Why do these things have to be so hard? I don't understand why they can't make really comfy chairs.

"Starting the show early?" I would know that voice anywhere. Looking up, I saw the god I ran into a few days ago standing just outside the window to my room smiling at me. My breathing hitched and my heart rate increased. He grew even more beautiful in just a couple of days.

"I—uh—um." Smooth, Jasper. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard they had this incredible dancer here and I just had to see him for myself." He replied with same smirk as before. "I convinced security it'd be a good idea to let me in a couple minutes early."

"Oh, um." I cleared my throat and crossed my arms over my chest, now embarrassed that I was only wearing a pair of underwear in front of this perfect being. "Who is this dancer?" It's not too stupid to think he meant me, right?

"I'm pretty sure it's the guy right in front of me." He said, not trying to hide the fact that his eyes were wandering over my entire body.

Blushing deeply, I ducked my head. What do I say to that? I was saved from answering, though, because the club was suddenly filled with music and the doors were opened, releasing a herd of men into its depths. My distraction caused me to miss Edward's escape and I was left to look around the club to find him. But to no avail.

I sat there for a few stunned seconds before there was a knock on the glass and I saw a confused looking man wondering why I was sitting in the chair staring dumbly out of the window instead of dancing. I flashed him a quick apologetic smile and started to dance, but not without frequent looks over the floor in search of that beautifully colored hair.

The night seemed to drag on forever and no one was even mad at me. After what seemed like ages it was finally last call. I still hadn't seen Edward, so I cast a last glance over the floor before I left the little room.

I couldn't believe that he found me. That had to mean he was asking about me, right? How else would he find me in this city? That thought made me giddy.

Walking back to my station, I was struck with a sudden thought. Didn't I just say that I was done with men for a while? Fuck. I wanted Edward though, and if he wanted me back then hell yeah I was going for it. I guess you could technically say he's not a man, right?

But what if he was working with Maria? Him showing up tonight was pretty convenient; especially right after the day from hell with Adam. Maybe Maria was just making sure she'd get me one way or the other.

But then again he didn't seem like the type of guy to work with her. Well neither did Adam, but I just felt this weird connection with Edward. I have spent all of five minutes with him, but he makes me feel good. When I'm with him I completely forget about my past. I forget Jacob and I forget Adam and I just live. He makes me feel wanted. He doesn't look at me like all he sees is a pretty package. He looks like he sees what's under the wrappings. He acts like he wants to learn more about me.

Adam, on the other hand, didn't. He looked at my face, but he didn't look at me. He played a good role, because I was obviously falling for it until James saved me from his game. Thinking back over it all, he saw one of two things: the money he was earning or a pretty face he was about to ruin.

Getting to my station, I changed quickly. I had a lot to think about. Like what to do about this whole Adam situation and these feeling Edward brought out in me.

I was nervous as hell and I felt like I was walking on eggshells and I couldn't think of a proper solution to my Adam problem. But I was also nervous about Edward as I didn't know if he was real or fake. With everything going on with Adam, I was too on edge to be completely forthcoming with Edward. I didn't know if I could trust him. I also didn't like that I craved his presence so much. After all, I talked to him for only five minutes and when he was suddenly gone I was aching for him. It felt like I needed him just to breathe.

Not seeing Riley anywhere I grabbed my bag and went straight for the door. I was just about to walk through it when I ran into him.

"Oh, Riley. You scared me!"

"Sorry Bud," he said, grabbing a hold of my shoulders. "Were you just gonna leave without saying bye?"

"I waited around a bit but I couldn't find you."

"I had to pee." He said.

"That's nice." I replied sarcastically.

"Well you wanted to know where I was. So I'll see you tomorrow? Oh wait, no I won't." he frowned and then smiled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"My day off. I'm taking the girl out on a date."

"Well that's nice. I'm jealous. Who knows when I'll have another day off?"

"I'm excited, it's been awhile since we've had a nice night together." He said a bit sadly. "And I'm sure Maria will forgive you soon enough." He added seriously.

I shrugged, "I can only hope. So then I'll see you Sunday?"

"That you will my man." He said with a smile.

"Great, have fun tomorrow!" I said pulling him into a hug and then walking out of the door.

"You know it!" he called back.

Despite everything going on in my life, I walked to Ferdinand with a smile. I was just getting into my car when I heard a crash come from behind the club. Stopping I turned and looked, but I didn't hear or see anything else. Shrugging, I got in and pulled out of the parking lot.

Pulling onto the street I felt the nagging little thoughts creep back into my brain. I had no clue what to do about anything and I needed someone to talk to. I needed my best friend to help me sort through everything and give me advice. I needed my sister.

Getting home a few minutes later, I crawled into bed, not even bothering to shower. I was just going to go to bed, and call Alice when I woke up tomorrow as I didn't want to deal with anything else tonight. I was freaking tired and my bed was calling my name.

"Hey, Jazz." Alice said into the phone when I called her the next morning.

"Hey, Al. Listen, are you busy? I really need to talk to you."

"No, I'm not busy, you can come over. Is everything okay?" she asked, concern clearly written in her voice.

"I don't know. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you soon."

Grabbing my keys, I walked out the door, got into Ferdinand and said hello despite my mood. It didn't give me an excuse to be rude, did it?

I got to Alice's house a few minutes later and knocked on the door. "You know you don't have to knock, you dork!" I heard from inside.

"Well, I like to have manners." I replied as I opened the door.

She was sitting on the couch watching TV, "Now, what's wrong?" she asked, switching off the TV.

"Everything." I said with a sigh, falling onto the couch next to her.

"Well go on then." She encouraged.

I took a deep breath, "You know that guy I've kind of been seeing?"

"Yes." She said bitterly.

I looked over at her but she told me to continue with a wave of her hands, "Well it turns out he works for Maria. She uses him to keep the dancers who she thinks might cause trouble for her in line."

"What?" she asked loudly.

"Well, James. Did you ever meet him?" she nodded her head yes. "Well I guess he dated Adam, or whatever his name was back then, and he found out that he works for Maria and he let me know."

She was deep in thought for a second, "This has nothing to do with when he was mugged, does it?"

"It has everything to do with it." I said before explaining everything to her that James had let me know the night before.

"I knew Adam was a dick." She said, glaring at the floor.

"What? Weren't you encouraging me to go out with him in the first place?"

"Well…" she said. "Maybe. But then I decided I didn't like him." she said folding her arms.

"You're starting to confuse me." I said.

"Alright fine! I was jealous okay!" she huffed.

"What do you mean you were jealous? Is that why you were acting weird on the phone the other day?"

"Yes, okay. You only called me to talk about him or ask what you should do for him. You never wanted to just call and talk."

"Oh, Al, I'm sorry." I said. "Come on, look at me. It's just been so long since I've had to deal with boys and stuff I didn't know what to do and I may have gone a little overboard with it."

"I know it's stupid." She admitted. "But it's always been just you and me and then _he_," she spit out the word, "just came and ruined everything."

"He did ruin a lot, didn't he?"

"It is his job." She said, always the comedian.

"Well, I'll promise you this. I won't let the next guy I date come in between us, okay? But you're gonna have to let me know when you feel like this okay? Pinkie promise?" I held out my pinkie.

"I promise." She said, hooking her pinkie with mine. "What are you going to do about Adam though? I'm worried."

"I'm worried too, but mainly for James. I just hope nothing happens to him."

"Me too." She said.

"But one thing is for sure, I'm not seeing Adam again."

"That's good." She agreed. "Any other drama in your life?"

I laughed, "You could say so."

"You gonna tell me?" she prodded.

"Edward." I looked over to gauge her reaction. She was smiling. Widely.

"What?" she squealed.

"He came into Jungle last night?"

"Ohmigod. Details!"

"There isn't that much to tell, really. He came in right before we opened and said he had to see 'this incredible dancer for himself'. Then we talked, and I turned my head for like a second and he was gone."

"Ohmigod!" she squealed, but this time in a much higher pitched voice. "He is so into you!"

"I know," I blushed.

"I wonder when you'll see him next." She wondered.

"I hope soon." I replied. God, it's so weird, I didn't want to see anyone but then Edward comes along and I couldn't stop thinking about him. My mind wandered back to the times when we've met. I craved his icy touch and his molten stare. I craved everything about him, and every time I did see him, he left me wanting more.

"Do you think he'll come in tonight?" Alice asked.

"I hope so. If he does, I hope it's for more than thirty seconds and I want his number."

"I know we just promised that we wouldn't let a guy in between us, but please Jasper, for me, let him get in between us!" she begged.

She could always make me laugh, "I have every intention to!" I replied.

We talked a bit more about nothing important. It was nice to talk to my sister. I know it's only been a few days since I last saw her, but I missed her a lot. She's the most important person in my life and when I don't see her for longer than a day I always miss her.

"Oh, Jasper! Look at the time, you need to go!"

"Shit," I said. We talked for hours and I didn't even notice, it only felt like an hour. "I will call you later. I love you!" I said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you, too." She said hugging me back. "Now go to work!"

I walked to Ferdinand in a lot better mood. I was glad I got to spend the day with Alice just talking on her couch. Patting his hood when I got in, I made way to the club.

Pulling into the lot a little bit later, I parked near the rear of the lot. Getting out I was about to walk towards the entrance when I heard a noise coming from behind the building. Feeling curious I went to investigate. I had an extra couple of minutes, why not?

I wasn't ready for what I found.

**A/N**: I'm pretty horrible, aren't I? Two freaking cliffhangers in a row?? I'd even be mad at myself…although I do think this one is a bit easier to figure out than the last one.

Once again, I'd love to hear all of your thoughts on what you think is going to happen. Please review, they mean a lot!

Thanks so much for reading, I love you all!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Okay, so this is only somewhat betaed, so I must thank OCDJen for her hard work. I'll still thank Dtav, because she is amazing.

So, I bet you're wondering why I'm posting early. Well, it's because we're celebrating! I have over 120 reviews and I'm totally freaking out! So now you get this chapter early, and I think most of you will like it…hehe we'll just say we get something you have all been waiting for.

*******

"Oh my god! James!" I shouted, hurtling myself towards his crumpled body. "What happened?" I asked, kneeling next to him. He was lying next to the dumpster, still in his outfit from the night before and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. I could barely recognize him.

He only moaned in response. "Oh my god, oh my god." I started to cry. This was exactly what I was afraid of, someone getting hurt because of me.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." I said to him between my cries, hoping he was conscious enough to understand I was trying to help.

"That is not a good idea," a voice said from behind me.

Gasping I turned around to see Maria standing in the doorway to the club. "We…have to…help him." I said, once again trying to talk through the tears that just wouldn't stop.

She stalked over to me and grabbed my wrist and forced me to stand up. "You will let me deal with this and you will go into the club and dance." She said, "And if you tell a soul about what you have seen, it will not end well for you…or your sister." She added.

"Don't threaten her!" I said, pulling my wrist free from her grasp.

"Then keep your mouth shut! Now go, I will deal with this." She said, pointing to the doorway.

"I need to make sure he's okay."

"I said I would deal with it. Now go."

I tried to say something else but she cut me off. Casting one more hopeless glance to James before walking numbly into the club. For once I was glad Riley wasn't here, I could hide what was going on from the other dancers and from the guys in the club, but I could never hide anything from him. He knew me too well.

Setting my bag down at my station I let out a shaky breath. How did everything come to this? I felt so bad for James, he tried to help me but it only got him hurt. I sat in my chair and stared at the wall, I was too numb to get ready right now.

"Hey, Jasper. You okay?" another dancer who was walking by asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, trying to shake off my funk.

"You seen Riley?" he asked.

"Um, it's his day off."

"Oh, okay. You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I tried to smile, but I guess it came out as a grimace because he looked like he was going to ask again, but decided against it and walked away.

Maria walked into the room then and I felt my body tense up. She walked to me and said, "He has been taken to a hospital, and He will be fine. Get ready."

Letting out the breath I was holding and felt myself relax a little. But that still didn't answer who did that to James. I was sure it was Adam and Maria's fault. Who else would hurt him like that, on club grounds no less? But thinking about it more and more I started to believe Maria wasn't behind it this time. She didn't look worried when she found us outside; she looked seriously pissed.

I got ready and walked over to my room. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to find out which hospital James was taken to and go see if he was really going to be okay.

The night passed as a blur and before I knew it I was changed and in my car. It was way too late tonight to see James, but I'd find out where he is tomorrow and see him. Getting home a little while later, I took a quick shower and climbed into bed. Feeling a lot more tired than I thought, because within seconds of my head hitting the pillow I was asleep.

Waking up I threw off the blankets covering me and went into the bathroom for my little morning routine. After I was done I went downstairs and was about to figure out what to eat when it hit me.

James.

Forgetting about food I went to my phone and called the first hospital I could think of, "Hi, is there a James Peterson there?

"One second, sir." The female receptionist replied. After a few seconds of only hearing the clicking of the keyboard in the background she said, "It doesn't look like it."

"Okay, thank you."

"Have a good day."

I hung up and racked my brain trying to think of another hospital. What the hell? Why can't I think of any?

After a few more seconds feeling stupid I called another, with the help of Google, "Hi, is there a James Peterson staying there?" I asked.

"One second," the receptionist replied. "Yes, there is."

"Really? What room is he in?"

"Are you related to Mr. Peterson?" she asked.

"No, I'm a coworker and friend."

"Ok, since Mr. Peterson is here due to an attack you're going to need permission from him to come and visit. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but this is for his safety."

"No, I'm glad. How do I go about getting permission to see him?" I asked.

"Well, I could call his room right now and find out. What's your name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"One moment please."

The wait on the phone seemed to take forever, "Mr. Whitlock?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes?"

"I talked with Mr. Peterson and he said you can visit. He is in room 304, but you'll have to stop by the nurse's station beforehand and let them know you are visiting. Visiting hours end at five."

"Thank you so much."

"Have a nice day."

Hanging up the phone feeling a little bit better. I knew where James was and I could visit him. And the lady talked to him so that meant he had to be awake, which was awesome.

I got up and ran to my closet so I could put on some clothes. Picking out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I threw them on, grabbed my wallet and keys and left the house.

Hopping into Ferdinand I said hi and turned him on. The purr of his engine made me smile despite the situation I was in. Pulling out of my spot and gunned it to the hospital. Traffic was hell, so I got there about forty-five minutes later. I parked in the structure just left of the main building and walked towards James' room.

Getting to the right floor I immediately looked around for the nurses station. The floor was a giant rectangle with the patient's rooms running along the outside and the nurses' station and some offices in the center. I went to the desk and waited for a nurse.

A middle-aged nurse noticed me and walked over, "Hello." She said kindly.

"Hi, I'm here to see a patient, James Peterson, and I was told I needed to check in with a nurse beforehand."

"Okay," she said rummaging through some files on the desk in between us. "You are…" she started.

"Whitlock. Jasper." I said.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Whitlock. I'll take you to James' room now."

"Thank you." I followed her down the hall to room 304.

"All right, here is his room."

I mumbled a thanks and she walked away. I gingerly knocked on the door and opened it, "James?"

"Hi, Jasper." He replied quietly and I walked over to his bed.

He was sitting up and the TV was on, he grabbed the remote and turned it off. He looked the same as when I found him. He had two black eyes and scratches all over his face. What I could see around his hospital gown was covered in bruises and even more scratches, some of which had stitches.

Seeing him like this took my breath away. I could feel the tears forming.

"Now you better not start crying." He said.

"James," I said as the first tear slid down my cheek. "This is all my fault."

"No, Jasper," He shook his head. "It isn't. You're not the one who hit me, are you?"

"…No."

"Well I'm glad we both agree then, it's not your fault."

I decided arguing with him wouldn't do either of us any good, "How are you feeling?"

"Well I've been better and I've been worse. I'm going to be fine, and on the plus side I get a vacation." He smiled, but winced when he aggravated a cut on his lip.

"No one deserves this kind of vacation," I said as another tear escaped.

"I think you're just jealous," he tried to tease.

"I do wish it was me there instead of you. I feel horrible."

"Jasper, it's not your fault!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't we just agree to disagree?" I suggested.

"Fine, but I know I'm right."

"Yeah, well so do I." I replied.

We lapsed into a bit of silence before he spoke again, "I don't want you to do anything about this, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to do anything. Just move on, okay? I'll be back in no time, so we can forget about this."

"James…" I said, shaking my head.

"No, Jasper. Don't do anything! It's over, okay? We can forget this."

"Fine." I said. But I had no intention of forgetting this. Maria and Adam needed to be stopped, and who was going to do that but me?

"Thank you for visiting though," he said.

"Of course, you are my friend and I would have visited even if this wasn't my fault." I said, only getting a glare from him.

We chatted for a little while about nothing of real importance, when a nurse bringing James his lunch finally interrupted us.

"I'll let you eat in peace," I said. "But I'll come and visit again."

"All right. I should only be in here a couple of days, but I'll call you and let you know more."

"Thanks, and call if you need anything. Like real food for example." That got a laugh from him.

"I will. Thanks for coming, Jasper."

Giving him a hug and we said goodbye. I felt better leaving the hospital knowing that James was going to be okay and he was already feeling better.

I had nothing to do for the rest of the day, aside from work that night, so I figured I would grab some lunch of my own and chill at home.

I had just got to my car when I heard the voice that sent my heart racing, "Not only is he incredibly beautiful, but he also has wonderful taste in cars."

I turned around and there was that amazing creature standing not three feet away from me, looking perfect as always. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I sort of just smiled.

"You, Jasper, are quite the catch." He stated with a smile.

"Thanks," I croaked. "How do you keep finding me?"

"Well," he said, brushing off a small leaf that fell on my shoulder. "The first time was an accident. The second, was chance. And this time?" He smirked. "Was luck."

Oh god, he was so hot. "You're not going to run away now are you?" I asked.

"I know it kind of seems like my thing, but no, I don't plan on running away this time."

"What do you plan on doing then?" I asked, wherever this confidence came from, thank you.

"I kind of planned on asking this guy out."

"What guy?" I asked, playing along, hoping to god he meant me.

"I'm pretty sure his name was Jasper. You know him?" he asked playfully, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, pretty well." My heart was trying to hammer its way through my chest.

His eyes fluttered shut for a second and he murmured something I didn't quite catch.

"So, what do you say Jasper? Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked when his eyes opened again. "Or is that Adam guy still around?" he added with a scowl.

"No, turns out we didn't have much in common."

His scowl faded and he rubbed his thumb slowly across my cheek, "That's good."

"I'd love to go on a date." I said in a shaky voice.

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

"Now?"

"Well I just said I wasn't going to run away. So why not go on our first date now?"

Well, that makes sense, "Oh, um, okay. I don't have any plans." I said.

"Perfect," he smiled. "It's about lunch time, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about getting lunch."

"Good. You don't mind driving, do you? I didn't bring my car and I'd love to see this thing in action."

"I don't mind. Do you care where we go?" I asked.

One second he was in front of me and the next he was talking from the other side of Ferdinand, "You choose." I flipped around and stared at him. I knew that vampires were fast, but holy shit.

"I'm sorry," he said, hitting his forehead with his hand. "I forget sometimes. I bet that was a bit disconcerting"

"Don't worry." I said. "That was just fuckin fast."

"Yeah…" he said getting into the passenger seat.

I got in too and hit the ignition and Ferdinand came to life. Edward was looking around the car, "I just love Audi's." he said.

"Me too. This is my dream car."

"Does he have a name?" he asked.

"You name your cars?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"Yeah, I've just never met anyone else who does. His name is Ferdinand."

"Ferdinand, huh? I like it, it suits him well."

Pulling out of the spot and found my way out of the parking structure, I merged into traffic and headed towards my favorite little restaurant, a little deli somewhat near my house.

"Why were you at the hospital?" Edward asked once we were on the road.

"My friend was attacked. I was visiting him."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, he's already feeling better."

"That's good." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder and slowly rubbing little circles with his thumb. His hands were freezing but it felt like I was on fire.

"Why were you there?" I stuttered out.

"A friend works there," Was all he said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, but it was anything but uncomfortable. His mere presence was enough to satisfy me for life.

I looked over at him and he was gazing out of the window, though he still had his hand on my shoulder. I noticed he wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

"You should put on your seatbelt."

He looked over at me and laughed. I almost passed out from how beautiful he was.

"What's so funny?" I asked, when I was sure I could speak.

"I don't think anything is going to hurt me." He stated.

"I don't care. We wear seatbelts in this car. And what if a cop sees?"

He put his hands up in defense, "Fine." He said and then buckled up.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." He replied.

I looked over to see if he was making fun of me, but he was looking out the window again. I decided not to comment.

We talked the rest of the ride about inane things and soon enough we pulled into the parking lot of the deli.

We got out of the car and I immediately looked towards Edward to see if it was true that they really sparkled. I was disappointed, he still looked amazing but there was no sparkle. I must have made a noise because he looked at me quizzically.

"I thought you were supposed to sparkle." I pouted.

"It's too cloudy right now, but we do." He said walking over to me and putting an arm around my shoulders, "I'm sure you'll see soon enough. Now come on, I bet you're hungry."

We walked into the deli and I felt every eye land on us. I looked around nervously and saw many different stares, some filled with lust, others confusion and a couple filled with hate. I looked to Edward to gauge his reaction, but he was just looking at me smiling softly, seemingly unaware of the attention.

A hostess came over then and asked if it was just the two of us. I nodded my head and she asked us to follow her. We did and she led us to the back of the small restaurant and showed us our table. She handed me my menu and turned to Edward and gave him his, he took it with a smile.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I already knew without looking at the menu, "A Caesar salad wrap. I don't suppose you're getting anything?"

"I think I could go for a Real Blood if they have one." He looked at me trying to gauge my reaction but I just smiled and checked the menu.

"It says here they do." I said.

"Perfect."

We talked for a few minutes while we waited for the waitress to come over and get our order. I found out that Edward's favorite blood type was A+.

"Hi, can I take your order?" a cute girl with blonde hair asked.

"Hi, I'll have a Caesar salad wrap and a water." I said.

"Okay," she replied, writing it down and then facing Edward.

"Real Blood, A+ please." He said.

"S—sure." She said before scurrying away, her pony-tail bobbing the whole way.

"You seemed to have quite the effect on her." I commented.

"Yeah, well I'm a charmer." He smiled.

I chuckled, "You really are. So, I don't really know that much about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Is it just Edward?"

"Edward Anthony Masen."

"I like that, very old school."

"Thanks," he said, ducking his head.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." I said. Well he's always cute. And hot. All of the time.

The waitress came back then with our order, "Here you go." She said, placing everything on the table.

"That looks…good." Edward said, eyeing my wrap with a bit of trepidation.

"I could say the same. What does it taste like to you?" I asked.

"I can't really explain it," he said, spinning the bottle around. "I guess you could say it's sweet. But whats so good about it isn't the taste, but the feeling it brings. There's defiantly no comparison, I never experienced anything like it when I was alive."

"Oh." I said, finding my wrap lacking…something.

He took a sip and smiled, "This stuff is surprisingly good. I haven't tasted human blood in about 80 years—I haven't forgotten what it tastes like, and yes it is much better—but this comes somewhat close."

"What do you mean you haven't tasted human blood in 80 years?" I asked, very confused. "You're a vampire."

"I drank the blood of animals. I found that the guilt I felt for killing a human was not worth the taste of their blood, when I could just as easily drink from a deer and still…exist."

"Wow, do a lot of vampires feel the same way?" I asked. I had never thought about it, but finding out that Edward didn't drink human blood was a relief and I felt a weight I had not known was on my shoulders lift off.

"No, not at all. I've only met a handful of others who share my views. Rosalie being one of them." He added, knowing that I'd know who Rosalie was.

"Really? I think that that's really cool."

We talked throughout the rest of lunch with great ease and continued to talk long after we were finished. Conversation between us just seemed to flow, even more easily than it does between Alice and I. We talked about simple things and just got to know each other. I learned that he was born in 1901, and oddly enough that fact didn't bother me. To be honest, I thought he'd be older, like four hundred or something.

"You're a baby vampire." I said.

"Oh, am I?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're only like a hundred years old or so. A little baby." I said with a huge smile.

"A baby, says the twenty two year old." He was smiling too.

I found that a lot of things that could potentially bother a normal person didn't affect me. The fact that Edward was a vampire didn't change the fact that I really liked this guy. The more he talked the more I felt myself get sucked in to his beautiful life. I didn't want the date to end, I wanted to sit here and talk to him forever. I wanted to hear all of his stories about discovering his new life, or as he liked to say, existence.

In fact the one thing that did bother me was how this man—yes, I said man—seemed to think that he didn't deserve to live.

"Why do you do that?" I asked, after he finished telling me the story of how he discovered he could survive on animals. Apparently his creator, Carlisle, had discovered this secret long before Edward was born and tried to teach this to Edward, but he couldn't quite handle it and he, rebelled, as Edward said. After a few decades the guilt got the best of him and he returned to Carlisle and eventually learned to control his need for human blood.

"Do what?"

"Act like you're some sort of monster or something. The last thing you are is a monster. Hell, if you were a monster you'd be a teddy bear monster or something else really cute."

He raised an eyebrow at my monster comment, "Teddy bear monster?"

"That's right," I said seriously and he smiled. I liked this whole, 'cheer up your vampire date' thing. "Edward, do you want to know when I knew you were a good guy?"

"When?" He asked, grabbing a hold of my hand and drawing lazy circles across my palm. I had noticed that Edward always seems to crave some sort of physical contact, he's always trying to touch me. And I had no plans on stopping him.

"The second I met you. Don't laugh, it's true! I saw it in your eyes. You didn't look at me like someone you just wanted to fuck or something, and trust me I know what that looks like. You looked at me like you saw behind my face, you looked at me like you wanted to know me. I don't get that look often."

"That's extremely sad," he said. "For them I mean, I feel incredibly lucky that I've gotten to know you, and I hope I can get to know you further in the future."

I smiled at how sweet he was, "If I have anything to say about it, then you will."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"We should probably get you home, do you work tonight?" he said after a moment of comfortable silence.

I sighed, "Yeah, I do. I'll get the check."

"No you won't." he said.

"Come on, just let me do it." I said.

"How about I race you for it?" he smirked.

"Now that's just not fair." I pouted, but let him get it anyway.

He got up and went to pay the bill at the front counter. I got up after him and followed. He was just putting away his wallet when I came up behind him. "You ready?" he asked, wrapping an arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah. Thank you for lunch. I had a really good time."

"No, thank you," he replied.

We got into my car and headed for my house. I looked over at Edward and saw that he had a big smile on his face, just like me.

*******

**A/N**: Well? What do you think? I was pretty nervous posting this cause everyone has been waiting for them to really meet. And then I was even more nervous when Jen said this was the worst cliffhanger yet…hahah So please, please, please, let me know what you think!

I love you all so much! Thank you for all of your reviews! (so please keep them coming!)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Well this is coming out a bit early, but I just can't wait! It's what you have all been waiting for, so I really hope I don't disappoint.

I must thank my amazing beta Dtav, this story would be nothing without her! I must also thank my prereader OCDJen, I love you girls! I also need to thank everyone who reads and reviews! Thank you all so much!

Enjoy!

*******

We drove the short distance to my house in a comfortable silence. Edward had replaced his hand on my arm and was rubbing little circles with his thumb on my shoulder.

"How are you going to get home?" I asked, remembering that we were driving to my house and he didn't have his car with him.

"I'll just run." He said with a slight shrug.

"Don't you ever get tired?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Nope," he replied. "We don't get tired. We don't even sleep."

"What? But sleeping is awesome." I said.

He chuckled at me, "It's hard to remember being human but I think I remember that sleeping was one of my favorite activities."

"It sure as hell is one of my favorites."

"You're very accepting of my vampirism. Most humans I've talked to haven't handled it with as much," he pondered for a second, "grace as you have."

I guess I am pretty accepting, it's just none of this really bothers me. I like Edward a lot and I would accept him if he said he was from Mars.

"It's just because I'm awesome."

We pulled into my parking spot and got out. He walked me to my door and we stood on the porch for a second. This was the first time it was ever awkward.

"So…" I said, fumbling around with my keys.

"So." He replied, his eyes twinkling. "Let's skip this whole awkward part." He said after another brief pause.

"That's fine by me." I replied with a smile, and surprisingly enough the awkwardness went away. "Do you want to come inside for awhile? That reminds me, do I need to invite you in?"

He chuckled, "Now that would be a myth. And I'd love to come in, but don't you need to get to work?"

"Oh, yeah…that." I said.

"Yeah, that. What's your number? I'll call you and we can go out again. If you want to of course." He added.

I gave him my number without thinking. Yeah, I know I said I never gave out my number, but Edward was different. Hell, I said I was over guys for a while, but here I am on a date with him, so I figured all the rules went out the window with Edward.

He gave me his and as I was just putting my phone back into my pocket I felt his hand slide around the back of my neck. I stopped what I was doing and looked up to see he had moved closer to me.

His face was just a couple inches from mine and I could feel his breath fan across my lips. His breath smelled like honey and lilacs. It was amazing.

My breathing hitched as I saw him move even closer. His eyes looked to mine trying to see if it was okay and what he saw told him it was. To be honest, I wanted him to kiss me; I wanted him to kiss me and never stop.

He moved even closer until his lips were barely brushing against mine. After what seemed like too long, I couldn't take it any more. I moved forward and brought our lips fully together. His lips were cold but I found I liked the cold better than the heat of a normal kiss.

The hand around my neck pulled me even closer and mashed our bodies together. His other hand snaked its way around my waist, holding me close while my arms wrapped around his neck.

We kissed until I couldn't breath anymore and I had to pull away. He rested his forehead against mine, both of us panting.

A voice startled me from the side, "That. Was. So. Hot."

I jumped back a little and turned around to see my neighbor, Mrs. Cope, standing a few yards away from us fanning herself with her mail.

"M—Mrs. Cope. Um, I'm sorry." I stuttered, while Edward smiled next to me.

"Oh, Sweetie, don't be. That had to be the hottest thing I have seen in years. Please invite me over the next time this boy visits!"

I chuckled nervously because I didn't know what else to do. My face felt like it was on fire. I was sure I was bright red; Edward on the other hand looked like nothing had happened. He was just standing there smiling like a Greek god.

"We'll be sure to," he said causing Mrs. Cope to laugh. She decided then was a good time to go back to her house but she didn't leave without letting us know she was serious about what she said.

"That was so awkward." I groaned, ducking my head into his shoulder.

"Aw, come on. I'm not that bad of a kisser."

I looked up in shock to see him smiling and I knew he was kidding, "Trust me, that was the best kiss of my life."

"I was thinking pretty much the same thing." He replied, rubbing his thumb along my cheek. "Now go inside and get ready for work, I can't let you be late because of me."

"Okay," I replied, turning to the door and unlocking it. "Will you call me soon?" I said looking back at him.

"Very soon." He promised. "Bye, Jasper."

"Bye, Edward." And with one last smile he was gone. Shutting the door behind me, I slumped to the floor with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't believe that he had kissed me. It was by far the best kiss of my life. Touching my lips, I realized they still felt a little cold making me smile even more.

Getting up with a spring in my step, I pranced upstairs to my room. Gathering up everything I would need for the night, I couldn't help but stop every once in a while and giggle like a damn fool.

_That perfect man had kissed me today_, I kept repeating in my mind (and sometimes out loud). I would have to call Alice and tell her all about it. She was going to freak the fuck out. Looking over at the clock I saw I had an extra fifteen minutes to spare. Running over to my phone, which I threw onto my bed, I plopped down and hit Alice's name on my recent calls list and waited for her to pick up.

"Yellow?" she said.

"I have the biggest news ever."

"What? What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Ohmigod, you saw Edward didn't you? I can tell. Ohmigod, this is amazing! Jasper!" she squealed. Well there goes my big announcement. She always did this shit to me, I swear it's like she saw the future or something.

"Why do you always do that?"

"I don't know. But come on, details. I need details, you can't leave me hanging!"

"Fine," I said, before I launched into the story of my day with Edward.

"He seems so amazing." She sighed. "I want one."

"He is great," I agreed.

"So what happened when he left? Did you get a kiss?"

A huge smile lit up my face, "Yes."

I had to pull the phone away from my head to save my ear, "Eeeeek! Tell me!"

"Well, we exchanged numbers and I felt his hand on my neck and when I looked up he was leaning in and then he kissed me."

"Oh come on, I need more than that. Was there tongue?"

"No, no tongue. Yet." I said making her giggle. I told her what actually happened, including Mrs. Cope's little visit.

"That's so romantic. Well not the neighbor thing, but the kiss."

"Yeah, he's pretty great." I said. "I need to get going to work, but I'll call you later, okay?"

"All right, love you bro."

"Love you too, talk to you soon." I hung up the phone, grabbed the phone, went downstairs and left my house. I was just locking the door when I heard a voice I would have been fine never hearing again.

"Why haven't you called?" I froze. Holy shit, what am I going to do?

"What are you doing here, Adam?" I asked, turning around to see him standing about ten feet away with his arms folded over his chest.

"Well, I thought we were somewhat dating and I haven't heard from you in a while so I figured I would stop by and see what's up."

"I wouldn't say we were dating." I said. Especially not now with Edward in the picture. And let's not forget the whole working for Maria bit.

"Whatever, Jasper. Why haven't you called?"

I couldn't tell him I knew he worked for Maria. Who knew what he would do if he found out? "To be honest," I lied. "I'm a little pissed at you." I don't know where this confidence always comes from, but I'm lucky it always seems to kick in when it does. If I keep this up I might be able to get him away from me.

"Why? I haven't done anything?"

"Oh, really? What the hell do you call practically forcing yourself onto me?"

He laughed at me. Wow, this guy was such a tool. "That's why you haven't called?" he asked. Well at least he believed me.

"Yeah, that was pretty fucked up, if you ask me."

"That was just a misunderstanding, baby," he said walking over to me. "I admit, I got a little carried away. It happens to all of us. It won't happen again, I promise." He said with a smile.

"Don't call me baby." I said.

"Come on, Jasper." He said, getting angry now. "Don't be like this."

"Adam, I'm going to be late to work and I can't have that. I've been bad about that lately and I'm trying to fix it." Ha! Nice lie, Jasper.

I could see the gears working in his head, but I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. His face was blank so I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. He was staying silent and I was getting nervous that he was starting to see through my little farce.

"All right, I understand." He said after another couple of seconds. I let out the breath that I was holding in. "Would you mind if I stopped by the club? I'd love to see you again."

Can he just give up? Well I guess not, it is his job after all. "I don't know, Adam. I really need to concentrate on work." I said, hoping he'd just drop it and leave me alone. No such luck.

"Well, when can I see you again?" he said while reaching out and running his hand down my arm. I had to stop myself from flinching. He felt way too warm. I felt myself craving the cold touch of Edward.

"I don't know, Adam." I said, buying myself some time. What the hell do I say to him? I want him gone, but I want him to go thinking it was his idea. "How about I call you later when I'm not so busy with work?"

His face, which had a slight smile on it, fell. "Oh." He said, recognizing the dismissal. Man, this guy is a great actor; he really seemed hurt.

"Okay," he said, trying to put the smile back on his face. "I'll see you later, Jasper."

"Bye," I replied.

He walked down the path and just as he was about to step out of sight, he turned around and cast a longing look back at me before finally walking away.

Okay, forget what I said about being a good actor cause that shit was stupid. With a shake of my head, I walked in the other direction. I was almost to Ferdinand when I froze.

A cold feeling ran down my spine and it paralyzed me. I tried to move and I tried to go to him but my feet wouldn't listen. I don't know how long I stood there staring, tears forming in my eyes but not quite falling, paralyzed just like me.

A bird cawed and that seemed to be enough to jolt me out of my stupor, "No." I whimpered.

Ferdinand, the love of my life, was sitting in his spot. But someone—someone truly evil—had slashed his tires and spray painted profanities all over him. I slowly walked over to him and put a hand just over his headlight. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

After the initial shock wore off, I started to get angry. Who the hell would do something like this? What self-respecting human being would do something like this to such a beautiful (and innocent) machine?

It had to be Adam. Just the thought of him had me seeing red. I wanted to rip him apart. It's one thing to mess with my life, but to mess with my car? No, that's going to far.

This was going to end. I was done; this whole Maria and Adam bullshit would be over very fucking soon. I don't care how I did it but those two assholes were going down one way or the other.

Looking at the clock on my phone, I saw that I was starting to run late so I didn't have time to do anything about Ferdinand right then. I called Alice and asked her if she would pick me up, which she said she would.

While I waited for Alice to show up, I went to Ferdinand's trunk and grabbed his cover. I put it over him and rested my forehead on the driver's side door all the while making promises to get whoever did this.

A few minutes later Alice showed up and silently got out of her car. She waited for me to say goodbye. I felt awful for leaving him like this but I couldn't show up hours late to work. This would have to wait until tomorrow.

Silently I got into her little BMW and buckled myself up.

"You wanna talk about it?" Alice asked as she pulled into traffic.

"No." I replied. I saw her nod her head in understanding before she turned the radio on low to break the silence.

I didn't say another word the entire way to the club. Alice tried a few times to start a conversation but she quickly got the idea and sang along quietly with the radio.

We pulled up to the club and she parked the car where I normally parked Ferdinand. She turned to me and I knew exactly what she wanted to ask.

"I don't know, Alice…" I said.

"Come on, Jasper. Angela really wants to go dancing without guys hitting on her and this is the hottest gay club in town and you can get us in." I looked over and she had a pleading look on her face.

"Fine." I said.

"Thank you, Jasper. I'll text you when I get here later. I really am sorry about Ferdinand, but you can fix him, right?"

"Yeah, I can fix him. But it's just really sad. He's never hurt anyone."

"I know," she sympathized, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I should get going, I'll see you later." Getting out of the car I walked up to the club. There was a line, but I ignored all of the guys and just walked inside to get ready.

I got to my station and set my bag down with a sigh. This was the last place I wanted to be.

"You look like shit."

I turned and saw Riley standing there with a sympathetic look on his face, "Yeah…" I replied.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

I told him about Ferdinand and he patted my back. "Dude, that sucks. I'm sorry, I know how much you love that car."

"Yeah, well at least I'll be able to fix him. I hope."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," he said.

He turned away and started to get ready. We only had about fifteen minutes until the doors opened, so I quickly changed and asked Riley where Maria was.

"I dunno," he responded. "You're pretty lucky she isn't here yet cause she'd have your head. You were like forty-five minutes late."

"Yeah, real lucky." I said, getting up and walking to my room. I guess in a sense I was because Riley was right. If Maria had caught me today I'm sure she would have been really fucking pissed. And that was the last thing I needed to deal with right now.

The club opened and soon enough I was dancing and thankfully not thinking about Ferdinand. About two hours into the night I saw I got a text from Alice saying she was outside, so I took my break and went out there to meet her.

I had to walk through the club in my 'uniform' so it took me longer than normal to get through with all of the guys stopping me or trying to slap my ass. By the time I got to the front, I was sufficiently pissed off.

Opening the door, I was assaulted by a cold wind. I looked around a bit and saw Alice and Angela standing a few feet from the beginning of the line which was still wrapping around the building.

"Hey!" I called to them. They walked forward and said something to Jared. He looked over and I waved and he allowed them through.

"Hi, Jazzy. I love your underwear, they're adorable." Alice said, kissing me on the cheek. I thought so too. There were a bunch of different colored swirls on them and they hugged my ass in all the right places.

Angela said hi too, but she couldn't stop the blush that crept up her cheeks. I walked them in but told them, "I'm not getting you two any drinks."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Alice said.

"Thanks for doing this, Jasper." Angela said.

"No problem," I replied with a smile. "I'm glad you could come. Sorry I haven't gotten back to you yet about getting that coffee, but I haven't forgotten."

"Don't worry about it," she said, ducking her head.

Just then an extremely drunk man decided to show up and hit on me. "Hot damn. Look at you!" he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Whaddya say we ditch this bitch an head back to my place."

"No thanks," I said, unwrapping myself from his embrace.

"I think that's my cue to leave. I'll see you two after. You're still taking me home, right?" I asked.

"All right, yeah, we'll be here."

"Bye," I said, turning to weave my way back to my room. A few minutes later I arrived and resumed my dancing. The rest of the night dragged on and when I finally heard it was last call I practically ran out of my room and got dressed.

I went back out into the main room of the club and looked for Alice and Angela. There were still a bunch of guys in the club and a few of the bouncers were having a bit of trouble getting them to leave.

Looking around a bit, I finally spotted them standing in the same place I left them although I could tell they had been dancing.

"Hey," I said when I reached them.

They turned around and Alice said, "Okay, I know this may sound weird coming from me. But damn, Jasper, you are really hot."

"Yeah, I'm really pissed that you're gay," Angela piped up.

"Well thanks," I said. "But can we go? I hate staying here after I work."

Alice gave me a look of understanding and she and Angela went to grab their coats so that we could leave. It seemed while we were talking the guards had a little more luck with the club goers because there were only about ten people left in the club.

The girl's came back and said they were ready. We walked out of the club and to Alice's car.

"Thanks again for driving me," I said to Alice.

"Don't worry about it Jay Jay. I should thank you for letting us come and dance."

"No problem at all." I replied.

Angela fell asleep on the way home and Alice was mostly silent, which I was grateful for. I really didn't want to go to the club after what happened. All I wanted was for Ferdinand to get fixed and to sit and sulk in silence. Now I had my chance. I couldn't believe that someone would do that to a car, that's just taking things way too far.

I needed to finish this. I couldn't live my life like this anymore. I can't have everything I had with Jacob hanging over my head anymore. I want things with Edward to go somewhere. I don't know how it happened and I know it seems crazy but I have real feelings for the guy. Things with him are so intense; I knew that I couldn't handle losing him, even this early.

Running was out of the question; for one thing Maria would find me. I have seen too many guys try and run only to appear back the next week. Then there is Alice, I'm not leaving her no matter what.

I suppose I could go to the police, but I didn't know what would happen if I did. I knew that I probably wouldn't get in trouble; I had already been forgiven for what happened when I testified against Jacob in court. Hell, the only reason Maria still had a hold over my life was because she could take it all away. She knows a lot of people and a bunch of them could have me put away for a long time.

Which also brought another problem by going to the police. Maria could probably have herself out of jail with one phone call.

There was a lot of thinking I needed to do, but first things first. I needed to get home and sleep and then take care of my car. After I was done with that I could figure out what I needed to do about Maria.

Alice pulled her car up next to mine and I let out a little whimper when I saw him. I felt so bad. "Thanks, Alice. Tell Angela I said bye."

"No prob, Jay." She replied and then drove away.

Standing there for a second, I watched them leave before I turned to Ferdinand. "I'll have you back in tip top shape in no time."

I walked to my house and just as I got through the door I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Looking down I grinned despite myself. Edward texted me.

_Hey, Jazzie. I had an awesome time today, I can't wait to see you again. Xoxo Edward_

My grin grew even more. 'God this guy is perfect' I thought as I quickly wrote out a reply.

_Then don't. Come see me tomorrow. Xoxo Jasper_

I put my phone back into my pocket and went upstairs to my room and started to get ready for bed when my phone buzzed again.

_The things you do to me! I'll call you later and see when we can meet. Sweet dreams._

Typing out a quick reply saying I couldn't wait, I finished getting ready for bed. A few minutes later I was snuggled deep into my blankets ready to be done with this dreadful day. Well half dreadful day, everything involving Edward was amazing.

It took me a lot longer than I thought it would to get to sleep that night as my mind was all over the place. One moment I was as happy as I could get and the next I was sad as hell. I was over this rollercoaster ride of emotion, but eventually I got too tired out and fell into a restless sleep. I didn't think I'd get a good nights sleep until this chapter in my life was over.

**A/N**: What did you all think of the kiss? I hope it was worth the wait. I had fun writing it, so expect a lot more! ;) And look, there wasn't even a cliffhanger! Maybe Jen was right, I might be getting sick! Hahaha

Please send me some love in the form of a review! I love you all!

Here is a link for a picture of Jasper's underwear: http://www(dot)topdrawers(dot)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: OHMIGOTO. I can't believe I did it again, I am the biggest airhead ever! I keep forgetting to thank MistyHaze420 for recommending my story on Lessons Learned. I sit there, every chapter, and think of what I'm going to put in my author's note and every time I'm like, "Dammit! Dillon, you're an idiot!" So thank you Misty, I feel horrible that I kept forgetting… I'm a dunderhead.

I must also thank my wonderful beta Dtav, who makes this story everything that it is. I also need to thank OCDJen who basically keeps me going! And lastly, all of my readers/reviewers, its all for you :) (oh, and thanks Penny! You know what you did!)

On with the show!

*******

"Let me get this straight. This is going to take three weeks to fix? I asked Nathan, the guy who works at Audi, in disbelief.

"Yeah. First, we have to order the tires and they'll take about a week to get in. Then, we have to completely repaint the car which means we have to buffer all that out and then apply a few more coats of paint leaving about a day in between each coat."

"But three weeks?"

"Yup," he sighed, seeming like he felt my pain. "Sadly, before we can start any work on the actual car, we have to wait and hear from your insurance company to see what they'll cover, and who knows when they'll get back to us."

"Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with?" I mumbled out.

"I wish it was that easy," was his reply, making me chuckle.

"But here's what we'll do since you're my favorite customer, Jasper," he said, putting an arm around my shoulders, leading me inside the dealership. "I'll go ahead and order the tires today and try and get ahold of your insurance company to see where they're at so we can get this ball rolling. In the mean time, we can get you set up in a rental while you wait. How does a nice A4 sound?"

"Not even an S4?" I sniffled.

"I'll see what I can do." He chuckled.

He left me to wait in his office while he went to check up on everything. I had been at the dealership now for about an hour going over what needed to be done for Ferdinand. I arrived here about ten minutes after they opened with Ferdinand following behind me on a tow truck. It was probably the saddest thing I had ever seen.

"All right," Nathan said as he walked into his office with keys in his hand. "I got an order out for the tires so that's already started. I got you a rental car and I'll call your insurance company in a bit."

"Thank you, Nathan. You've been awesome."

"It's just my job," he smiled. We set everything up and I signed all the necessary papers and he let me know that he'd call when he knew more. "The rental is parked out front. It's the black one."

"Thanks again, Nathan." I said.

"I'll see you soon, Jasper. Have a good day." I smiled and waved and made my way to the front of the dealership where he said my car was parked.

Walking out the front door, I only saw a couple cars parked in the lot. The only black one, an S4. Clicking the button to unlock it, I watched as it beeped in response. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. Nathan was the best guy I'd ever met.

Hopping in, I was just about to pull out of the spot when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Looking at the display, I saw that Edward was calling me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi, Jasper. It's Edward." He said, making me smile.

"Hi, Edward." I said sheepishly.

"What are you doing right now?" I could tell he was smiling too.

I didn't feel like telling Edward about Ferdinand over the phone, "I was just driving home. What are you doing?"

"I was just sitting here wondering when I would be able to see you again."

"Were you?"

"I was." He confirmed.

"Well, if it was up to me I think it could be pretty soon."

"Really? How soon would that be?"

"Oh, I don't know…half an hour?"

"I like the way you think, Jasper Whitlock."

"So I'll see you then?"

"That you will. Bye, Jasper."

"Bye, Edward."

I hung up the phone and giggled. If I doubted that I liked Edward before—which I didn't—than this phone call was incontrovertible proof that I really liked this guy. He made me giggle like a little girl even when my baby was sick and I felt heartbroken.

Heaving a half happy half sad sigh, I pulled out of the spot and drove home. I wasn't in the mood for much noise so I kept the radio off and settled in with only my thoughts for company.

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and his crooked smile, or his eyes and the way they just seemed to look right through me with an intensity that left my knees weak. Or, his hair and how it jutted off into all sorts of directions just begging to be grabbed and pulled as he ravished my body with his mouth.

Groaning out loud at the visual I produced, I started to drift in my lane before I quickly caught myself and jerked back into position. Waving a little "sorry I almost crashed into you" wave at another car, I told myself to stop thinking like that. It wouldn't do to be all flustered when Edward showed up. _I already have one pretty big problem to deal with_, I thought adjusting my erection.

Getting home fifteen minutes later, I walked in my house and decided to pick up a little bit. I wasn't a messy person so everything was pretty much in order but it couldn't hurt to pick up a few loose ends.

Looking at the clock and seeing that Edward should get here any moment, I dashed upstairs and threw on a different pair of jeans ones that I knew made my ass look amazing. I was just spraying on some cologne when I heard the doorbell ring.

I hopped down the stairs and skidded to a halt almost running into the door in my hurry to get there. Taking a quick breath to compose myself, I opened the door and grinned at the god standing on the other side.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

I smiled back, "Come in."

"Okay," he said about to step through the threshold before he stopped. "Wait, don't I need to go get your neighbor?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh god! Get in here quick before she finds out you're here!" I said as I reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him flush to me forcing him to put his hands on my hips so we both didn't topple over. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

His only reply was to smile even more and lean in and kiss me. My hand that had held onto his arm had snaked its way around his neck while my other was still holding onto the door.

He deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on my hips making me groan into his mouth. He took the opportunity to go even further and I felt his tongue trace an icy path along my lower lip. That's what broke me. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and plunged my tongue into his mouth finally tasting the sweetness that was Edward. This time he groaned and I felt him lift me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He kissed me further until I needed to breathe and I gasped arching my neck trying to find air. He took the opportunity to trail kisses along my jaw and onto my neck. Once I had a chance to catch my breath, which Edward didn't make any easier, I sought his lips again and gave him one long final kiss before I pulled back.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he chuckled, resting his forehead against mine. "Is it weird if I say I missed you?"

"Not at all, because I could say the same thing."

"Good," he said spinning us around in a little circle making me giggle. The things this man did to me.

"Come on, let's go inside before we give another free show." I said as he set me down giving me another peck on the lips. He shut the door behind him and I started the free tour. First, I showed him the downstairs. He made a few comments on what he liked like the TV which he said was probably his favorite thing about the twenty first century, aside from cars.

We made our way upstairs and I showed him the guestroom first and then my bedroom, "Nice bed." He commented.

"Thanks," I replied. "I love to sleep, so I just had to get the best."

"Yeah, it does look good…for sleeping." He said, making me blush.

Feeling a little flustered, I showed him the bathroom, "So yeah, this is the bathroom."

"I see." He walked over to me and slung an arm over my shoulders.

Being in the bathroom had me thinking, "So, um…I have a question."

"Ask away," he said.

"Do, um…vampires, you know, uh, go to the bathroom?"

He chuckled a little, "No. Our bodies absorb the blood."

"Oh, so you haven't gone to the bathroom in like a hundred years?"

"Give or take a few, yeah."

"That's kinda awesome and kinda sucky at the same time."

He raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well it's awesome cause it sucks but then not cause it feels so good to pee."

He laughed outright then, "That, Jasper, is why I like you so much." He said and then gave me a quick kiss.

"So, what do you wanna do now that you've seen my place?"

"I don't know. Are you hungry? Because if you are you can eat if you want."

"I'm good for now. Let's just go downstairs and find a movie to watch."

"That sounds good to me," he said. We walked downstairs hand in hand and went into the living room to get ready for the movie.

"What do you feel like watching?" I asked moving over to the shelves that held all of my movies.

"You choose," he replied.

"Thanks for the help." I muttered.

"It's what I do."

I smiled and said, "Jerk." This felt really good. I liked having Edward over. We got along so well it felt as if we had been friends for a long time. I could joke around with him and he would joke right back. And then there's the whole 'he-is-super-fucking-hot" thing that didn't hurt either.

"Okay, fine. I'll come help." He said from right next to me making me jump and causing him to giggle.

We both looked through the rows of DVD's for a little while as I had a lot of movies, until we both grabbed a movie at the same time. I had grabbed Transformers 2, while he had grabbed the new Star Trek.

"Well, it seems like we have an even bigger decision to make now." I said. "How do we wanna do this?"

"You choose," he said.

"How about you pick a hand?" I said as I held both of my hands in front of me.

"How do I know you're not gonna cheat?" he asked, squinting his eyes at me.

I had enough decency to look affronted, "I would never!"

"Sure," he said. "But I'll trust you this time. Left hand."

"Wait, I hadn't chosen which movie was in which hand yet." I thought for a second. "Okay, now I'm ready."

He chuckled at me again, "Left hand." He repeated.

"Star Trek it is." I smiled.

He went to the couch while I went to the DVD player and put the movie in. When everything was ready to go, I went over to the couch and sat down next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him and I snuggled deeper into his side and let out a content sigh. _I could get used to this_, I thought.

We had both seen the movie a couple times so we chatted a bit throughout it about nothing of great importance. We just shared more random facts about each other.

We had been silent for a little while when Edward asked, "So, you smelt a little off when I got here. Did you drive a different car or something?" Well, there goes my happy mood.

"You could smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Damn, you're better than a bloodhound." I said making him laugh. "But yeah, I did drive a different car."

"You have two, then?"

"No, uh, Ferdinand is in the shop. He was kind of vandalized." I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a clipped tone.

I told him what happened, but I didn't tell him I had a pretty good feeling that I knew who was the culprit. I wasn't going to get into the Adam/Maria drama today.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked. His face was blank except for his eyes which seemed like they were made of fire.

"Well, I found out right before work so I didn't really have time."

"You should have called me, Jasper." He took a deep breath. "It had to have happened after I left. I saw the car on my way home and he was fine." He looked really angry and I felt bad for letting him down. Had I let him down by not calling? I couldn't be sure. Even though it was only our first date this did feel like so much more.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry," I said.

"How can I protect you if I don't know when something has happened, Jasper?"

"Edward, you don't need to protect me." I said, placing a hand on his cheek turning his face so that he was looking at me. He seemed so sad.

"Jasper," he said before pausing. "Look, I—I didn't want to tell you this now because I realize how new this relationship is, but I really care for you."

"I care for you, too." I said.

"I know, Jasper." He said looking me in the eyes and placing his hand over mine which still rested on his cheek. "But with vampires change is…it's a big deal. When we are turned it's like everything we were as a human was frozen including our emotions so when something changes, it changes in a big way.

I don't want to freak you out Jasper, but I want you to know that you really mean the world to me. And I know that I like you a lot more than you like me at the moment and I hope that someday soon you'll feel the same, and I understand that. Just—do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Yeah, sort of. But I also want you to know that what we have feels like more to me, too. It feels like I've known you my entire life and I want to get to know you even better. I want to spend time with you."

"That makes me really happy, Jasper." He smiled. "Now, I bet you won't be surprised but I'm pretty old fashioned."

"You're right, I'm not surprised."

He squeezed my hand a little, "And I guess it is a bit early to ask but hey, we both just admitted we're in pretty deep. So, do you, uh…want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, sure, hell yes." I replied.

"I didn't quite catch that, was that a yes?"

"Yes!" I said as I leaned forward and kissed him. "It took you long enough to ask, you know."

"Did it now? Should I have asked when we met in the coffee shop?"

"That would have been preferable."

"You're probably right." He chuckled.

"So, _boyfriend_, what next? It seems like we missed the movie." I said as I looked at the TV and saw the credits were rolling.

"Well, what time do you have to be at work?"

I looked at the cable box and said, "Not for a few more hours so we have plenty of time to sit and do nothing."

"Well, that seems like a plan to me. We could put in Transformers now."

"Sweet." I got up and set up the next movie. When I was walking back to the couch, I saw that Edward had switched to lying down. When I got near he patted the space in front of him indicating that I should lay there, which I did. Snuggled up in front of him, he put his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

The movie started and we both sat back and enjoyed the show only speaking on occasion. At some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Edward gently shaking me awake.

"Jasper," he whispered.

"Mmpf," I replied, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Jasper," he tried again trailing his fingers up and down my side.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because the movie has been over for an hour and you should probably get ready for work."

"Wait, what? It's been over for an hour?" I asked, one eye popping open.

Edward was still lying next to me but he was propped up on one elbow looking down at me, "Yup."

"Why didn't you wake me up? This had to have been really boring." I said, stretching out a bit.

"It was far from boring. You're a very entertaining sleeper."

"Oh jeez," I smacked my forehead. "What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?" He said. "Aside from the talking—I'm glad you dream of me by the way—you were like a ninja.

"Fuuuck. A ninja?"

"Well, you tend to move around a lot and if I moved, you would punch me."

"Oh my god, that's so embarrassing."

He was definitely laughing now, "No, I thought it was adorable, my little ninja sleeper." He kissed me softly.

"It's still embarrassing," I mumbled against his lips.

"Think what you want. It was cute."

We didn't move for a while until Edward reminded me that I should probably get ready for work at some point.

"Ugh, I'm not taking a shower so we can sit her for another…" I looked behind me at the clock. "Four minutes."

"Why not five?" Edward questioned.

"Then I'd be late," I replied.

"You are so odd," he said, resting back down and pulling me closer.

"I really try."

We lay there in comfortable silence and exactly four minutes later Edward let me know that I needed to get ready. Reluctantly, I got up and went upstairs to grab my stuff. Coming back down a few minutes later, I saw that Edward had put everything away.

"You're so sweet," I said.

"Like a cookie," he replied, getting a giggle out of me.

"When am I going to see you again, boo?" I asked with a huge smile. One of the things I have always loved was pet names. In my past relationships, I rarely ever called my boyfriends by their names. It was always something different and most of the time it was quite silly.

Edward seemed fine with the name, "It all depends on when you want to. I'm pretty much free most of the time."

"Are you saying vampires are boring?"

"I'm saying that when you have pretty much no time limit you don't bother making a time schedule." He said with a smile.

"Well then, I think I should see you tomorrow." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the door.

"That works for me," he replied. We reached my rental car and I noticed a new car parked a few spaces away in the visitor spots. A really nice, pretty Aston Martin.

I let out a low whistle and then I noticed it beeped open. Looking back at Edward, I saw him smiling and holding a set of keys.

"No," I said.

"Yes," he replied, his smile getting bigger.

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Figured I show you after the movie, but someone fell asleep."

"You are not blaming this one on me!" I said in mock anger. "You are lucky I have to go to work because if I didn't someone," I poked his chest, "would be in big trouble. And this just solidifies the fact that we are seeing each other tomorrow. Or should I say that I am seeing your car tomorrow."

"I knew you only liked me for my car," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well duh," I replied, kissing him. "I really should go," I said, pulling away.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"But I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will. I'll text you after work and we'll figure out when."

"Okay, bye."

"See you later." He got into his car, turned it on and was soon driving away leaving me shaking my head. If he wasn't perfect before, this definately completed the package. _Good looking, nice and drives an awesome car? Great catch, Whitlock_, I complimented myself.

I hopped into my own ride feeling a little down from the combination of Edward leaving and Ferdinand being in the shop. I didn't feel like being unhappy so I thought of Edward and I felt a smile reach my face the second his name popped into my head. I drove to work with those thoughts in my head and before I knew it I was pulling into the lot at Jungle.

Heaving a giant sigh, I got out of the car and walked into the club. Once again, Maria was nowhere to be found—not like that was a bad thing—and I felt my step get a little lighter. That's one thing I wouldn't have to deal with today.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Riley commented when he showed up to his station a few minutes after me.

"Oh, you know, I just got done hanging out with my boyfriend," I said, waiting for the words to kick in.

"Cool," he said, accepting the answer. Just when I was beginning to get disappointed, he turned to me wide eyed and said, "Wait, boyfriend?"

"Yup."

When he could tell I was fucking with him by only saying one word he hit my arm and said, "Well tell me more! Is it that guy Adam? The one you were seeing?"

"No, I stopped seeing him, you know why. I know this is pretty quick but I met Edward a few days ago and we really clicked. It's not too serious right now, but it has a lot of potential to be very serious. Like forever serious."

"Really?" He asked a bit dubiously.

"Yeah, I can see me spending the rest of my life with him."

"But you've only known him a few days." He pointed out.

"I know. I'm not saying I love him yet or anything, because I don't, but I can definately see myself falling for him."

"This is big, Jasper." He said a bit more happily.

"Yeah, there's only one thing that might make it a bit complicated."

"What's that?"

"He is a vampire…"

"Come again?"

"I said he is a vampire."

Riley was silent for a bit before he spoke. "I don't know, Jasper."

"I really like him Riley and he is a really nice guy. That's all that should matter."

"I know, Jasper, but this dude isn't even human."

"Don't say that."

"Well it's true."

"Look, I don't need to answer to you so I'm going to go. See you later." And with that I stormed off.

I couldn't believe that Riley would say something like that. He's supposed to be my friend and the last time I checked, friends pretty much backed each other up.

Tonight was just going to suck, I knew it.

A/N: Hey, look somewhat of a cliffhanger! I'm back, baby!

Please read and review and let me know what you think about the chapter. I'm glad it was a little more light hearted and basically all about our boys :D


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**: So, uh, hey guys! Remember me? Hehe Sorry about the long wait. Real life was kinda hectic for a while, new job and all. Anyway, here is the next update. I really hope you enjoy it. And I've already started the next chapter, so it shouldn't be nearly as long of a wait.

Once again, I must thank my prereader OCDJen, you are amazing! And a huge thank you to my WONDERFUL beta, Dtav. Girl, you are the best!

~E/J~

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, stepping out of my room at the end of the night. Having gathered up all of my clothes, I was now getting ready to leave. The night started off bad and just ended up worse.

First, Riley was being a dick about Edward. Then the guys tonight were being extra grabby, and whenever they came into my room they wouldn't keep their hands off me. More than one had to be forcefully taken away. And to top it all off, Maria was on a warpath. While thankfully no one was in any trouble, we all received a good amount of bitching.

It was pretty much safe to say I was in a very bad mood.

"Jasper!" I heard Riley call out from behind me. I kept walking. "Jasper! Wait!" He was running and had caught up to me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Come on, Jasper. Don't act like this."

"Like what? Like one of my best friends is a total dick who doesn't support my decisions?"

"Jasper, I'm sorry. It's just.." He paused trying to think of what he was going to say. "I'm scared for you okay? I mean he's a vampire. You could get hurt."

"Edward would never hurt me." I said. And I knew he wouldn't.

"You don't know that, Jasper."

"Well you don't know that he will hurt me, Riley. You don't know him. You just heard the word vampire and immediately came to conclusions—"

"Then let me meet him." He said, interrupting me.

"What?"

"I want to meet him."

"Riley, I don't know…" I'd love for the two to meet, don't get me wrong, but everything was still so new with Edward and with the way Riley acted before I didn't know if them meeting was the best idea.

"Just think about it, okay? All I want to hear right now is that you forgive me."

He was looking at me with wide eyes and wide eyes on Riley was a dangerous thing. "Fine, I'll think about it."

He grinned. "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe."

"Yay!' He said, wrapping me up in a big hug. "Now go home. You look pooped."

"I am. I'm so over this place."

"I'm sure you'll get out soon enough." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Well you can't be here forever, so I'm sure you'll get out of here sometime soon. And who knows, something could happen to make it sooner rather than later."

"Okay…I'm going to go."

"All right, bye Jasper."

"Bye, Riley." I said, walking out the door. That was weird; Riley has never been one to be optimistic about anything relating to Maria.

Hopping into the car—not Ferdinand—I hurried out of that place. All in all, I felt like crap. Work tonight just sucked, and while I technically forgave Riley, I was still mad at him.

Wanting to talk to Edward so he could make me feel better about my shitty night, I pulled my phone out and called him.

"You want to know the coolest part about dating a vampire?" I asked when he picked up.

"What's that?"

"Knowing that I'm not waking him up when I call him at two in the morning."

He chuckled. "I guess that would be pretty cool. You know the coolest thing about dating a human?"

"What would that be?"

"I can call and wake him up in the morning."

"For your sake, I hope that never happens." I said, making him laugh.

"To what do I owe this call?" He asked

"I just felt like talking to you. Work was kind of poopy."

"What happened?" He asked, all playfulness gone.

"Well, a few guys were a little pushy and it was really annoying."

"What do you mean pushy?"

"Well you know how Jungle is set up, right? With the rooms for the dancers?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, if you pay you can go into the room with the dancer and dance with them."

"I think I need to come to Jungle tomorrow and see if it'd be worth the money."

"Ha-ha. Well a few guys were just getting too handsy, so they had to be removed. It wasn't anything bad, it was just annoying."

"I'm sorry, Babe." He said. "Does this stuff happen often?"

"Yeah, kind of…"

"Have you ever thought about changing careers or something? Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against what you do, but I wouldn't complain if you left."

I had to really hold back the bitter laughter that wanted to escape my throat just then. Have I ever wanted to leave? If he only knew. Of course, I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't exactly tell him the truth yet. God, now I had even more reasons to hate Maria.

"I've thought about it, but it's good money and they aren't that bad." I hated that I was keeping things from Edward, but I couldn't tell him everything just yet. Our relationship was still a baby, and I didn't know if it could handle the drama yet.

"Whatever you think is best." He said.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I am just sitting around."

"Do you think you could come over?" I asked, biting my lip. I didn't want to sound needy, but I really didn't want to be alone.

"I'll leave right now." He said.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." He said and hung up. I immediately felt better knowing that I would get to see him soon. Whenever he was around, I would forget all my worries and I could just live and be normal. Well, as normal as having a vampire boyfriend would allow me to be.

Getting home about five minutes later, I let myself into my townhouse. I flipped on all the lights as I walked to my bedroom humming to myself along the way. Walking into my closet, I took off my clothes and threw on some sweatpants and a large shirt so I could be comfortable.

As I turned around, I saw a man in a black mask behind me. He suddenly punched me in the face, knocking me to the ground. He moved forward and started to kick me, first in the ribs and then moving up until he kicked me once in the head causing my vision to go in and out of focus. I could feel blood running down my face.

"Please." I whispered. "Stop."

He laughed and brought his fist back to punch me again when he was suddenly pulled backwards away from me. I heard the crashing noise of him landing on my bed and falling back off onto the dresser next to it. There was a moment of silence before I heard a growl that sent shivers down my spine followed by the snap of a bone being crushed .

There was a yelp of pain before it was quickly turned into panicked pleas for help. The growl stopped and was replaced by a sickening slurping noise. The victim was now crying out in a voice that I knew would haunt my dreams. I had never heard a person in so much pain. It was almost as if they were being burned alive while being repeatedly stabbed over and over again.

It seemed that as soon as it started, it stopped. The room was eerily quiet for a few seconds until I felt cold hands lift me up and I was cradled in someone's lap.

"Jasper?" The panicked voice whispered. "Please?"

"Edward?" I asked. Everything was all blurry.

"Yes! Please…baby, are you okay?" He asked through his dry sobs.

I hated hearing him this upset. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just so tired."

"No, you can't go to sleep. You hit your head. I need to get you to a hospital. He said, some of his composure coming back to him.

"No, I'm good." I tried to smile.

"You stubborn boy." He murmured. I felt him lift me gently off the ground and start walking out of my room and down the stairs. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

I didn't feel like protesting this time. In fact, it kind of seemed like a good idea now that the pain was finally starting to kick in. "Edward," I whispered. "It hurts."

"I know." He said in a strained voice.

"Make sure we take the rental. I don't want to ruin your car, it's too pretty." I said as he reached the doorway which was wide open. He laughed softly before letting me know he would ruin that car a thousand times for me, but assuring me we would take the Audi.

We reached the car and he set me down in the passenger seat and buckled me up before appearing almost instantly in the driver's seat. The next thing I knew, the car was in drive and we were on the way to the hospital. I was in and out of it on the way there and the next thing I knew I was back in his arms as he took me into the hospital.

The next few hours were a blur of doctors and different machines and all I could really remember was wanting to see Edward. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I could fully remember was waking up in the hospital room with Edward holding my hand.

"Hey," he whispered, scooting up on his chair

"Hi." I smiled back, but quickly stopped after a sharp pain ran across my face.

"Oh, careful. Your face is pretty bruised up and your lip has a pretty bad cut on it."

"I can tell." I said. My voice cracked and I realized I was really thirsty. I was just about to ask Edward for water when my sister walked into the room with a cup in her hand.

"You're up!" She exclaimed, bounding over to me. "I was just bringing back some water for you. I bet you're thirsty; you've been passed out for, like, hours. Edward, move that fine ass over. I gotta see my bro."

I was kind of surprised; when did these two meet? And why were they acting so familiar to each other?

"You two met?" I asked.

"I had to call her and let her know what happened." Edward said. "And we've gotten to know each other while you've been asleep. She's told me plenty of stories of the two of you." He said with a smile.

"Oh." I said.

"Here, now drink up!" Alice said, shoving the cup in my face. I took it with a grateful, yet small smile and once my lips touched the glass I didn't stop drinking until the entire thing was empty.

"We should be able to spring you from this joint soon. I can't believe you were smart enough to fall down the stairs like that. Edward said he saw the whole thing. You just toppled over at the very top and crashed all the way down." Alice said.

Huh? What about the attack? Looking over at Edward, I could see him begging me with his eyes to just go with it. I stared for a couple more seconds before silently saying with my eyes that we would talk about this later.

"Yeah. I guess I just tripped or something." I replied lamely. I saw Edward relax a little from the corner of my eye. "You said I could leave soon?"

"Yeah, I talked to the Doc like twenty minutes ago. He said you should be able to leave by this afternoon. Somehow you only managed to get a minor concussion and some bruises, which he says is pretty lucky for a fall like that."

"Well, that's good then. I wonder how the stairs are doing?" I said with a chuckle, laughing at the double meaning. I looked back at Edward and saw that he got the joke, but didn't think it was that funny.

"I'm sure they're in a lot more pain than you. I know I wouldn't want to get hit with that thick skull!" Alice laughed.

Just then the doctor walked into the room. "I'm glad to see you're up, Jasper." He said. "My name is Dr. Andrews, but please call me Steve."

"Okay, Steve." I replied with a little smile. Edward had taken ahold of my hand again and was rubbing small circles along my palm with his thumb.

The doctor had grabbed my chart and was looking it over when he said, "Well everything here looks pretty good, all things considered. Aside from the bruising and the small concussion you're perfectly fine and we'll have you out of here in an hour or so. I just want you to take it easy for a while." He said before explaining to me more of what I needed to know about my recovery which he said should be a few weeks.

True to the doctor's word, about an hour later saw Edward and me in the car on the way back to my apartment and Alice off to school.

Sighing, I looked over at Edward. "So you want to explain the whole 'trip and fall' story?"

We had just gotten to my house and were sitting in the parking lot. He looked over at me with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that, let alone lie to Alice. It's just—I was walking up to your house when I heard that man attacking you…" He looked like he was about to cry.

"I ran into the room and saw you on the floor and he was about to kick you in the face and I lost it." He paused and took a few deep breaths. He spoke again when he was ready. "I killed that man, Jasper. I couldn't stop myself and what tears me up the most is that I don't regret it and I'd do it again if it meant protecting you." He stopped talking and looked over at me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed trying to let him know I was here.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't mad, but this brought up a lot of bad memories for me. This wasn't the first time my boyfriend had killed someone. How fucked up is that?

I didn't exactly know what to feel. Too many feelings were battling their way to the top and it was all just too confusing. First I wanted to cry, not from pain, but because someone had died. Yes that someone may have been trying to kill me but still, a person lost their life and that's a sad thing no matter the circumstances. Second, I wanted to thank Edward for saving me. Without him who knows what could have happened?

"Edward." I said. "It's all right. I'm not mad at you for what you did and I don't think anything different of you." First and foremost, I wanted him to know that nothing between us had changed. I didn't think any different of him He was still the same Edward he was before. "Things happen in people's lives that they can't control and I understand that more than you may know. There are still things about me you don't know, and some of them are not pleasant. This isn't the first time I've dealt with murder."

I looked into his eyes and I could see the questions in them. Now was the moment of truth.

Taking a deep breath, I began to tell Edward everything. I told him about Jacob and the man he killed and then forced me to bury. I told him about the bargain that kept me from jail and how Maria controlled my life. It all came spilling out and it wouldn't stop.

I told him how this whole situation made me feel and how confused I was and how much I just wanted this part of my life to be over. I wanted to move on and be done, I didn't want to dance anymore and I was just tired of it all. We sat there in the car for who knows how long. The sun went down and we were still sitting there and I was still telling him my story.

At some point I broke down and started to cry. I had never let myself cry over my life, not even when I was by myself. It seemed like now I was paying for it and all the tears came rushing out. Edward just held me and whispered random soothing things to me, trying to comfort me.

When I finally settled down enough, Edward whispered, "Let me take you away, Jasper. Please, let me make you happy."

Looking up into his eyes that were filled with nothing but love and understanding, I felt the tears begin to fall again but for another reason all together. It hit me like a ton of bricks, I loved this man. I had known him for all of like a week, and it was ridiculous, but it was true. I loved him and I could see he loved me back. "I love you, Edward." I said.

I saw his eyes close and a smile ghost across his face before he opened his eyes again and kissed me. "I have loved you from the second I laid eyes on you. I love you, Jasper, I always will."

He kissed me again before I said, "As much as I wish we could leave…I just can't."

"Why not?" He asked. "We can go now. Let's just drive and see where it takes us." He smiled at me.

"Edward, I can't just leave my sister."

The smile left his face. "I suppose you're right." He murmured.

We sat in silence for a few seconds, both too lost in our thoughts before I suggested, "Let's go inside. Oh, wait! What about the body?"

"It's all taken care of." He said. "I called in a favor with a few friends."

"What do you mean?"

"They took the body and cleaned up your place. It should be just like it was before. No one will ever know."

"Oh. I wonder who tried to attack me." I said as we got to my front door. "Do you think Maria was behind it?"

"I don't think so." He said, unlocking the door and entering before me and looking around. "I looked into the guy and it turns out he's been behind a lot of recent robberies, most of which have had victims getting hurt or killed. I'm guessing your house was chosen at random."

"Well that sucks." I said. "At least he won't hurt anyone else now."

We walked upstairs and saw that everything was, in fact, back to normal even down to the clothes on the floor. "Okay, your friends are creepy."

He chuckled. "Maybe a little, but if anything they are thorough."

We mulled around a bit before I started to get sleepy. The day was really catching up to me. Who knew crying could take so much out of you?

"You should sleep, Babe." Edward said, walking up behind me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I am pretty tired." I said.

"Let's get you to bed." He murmured. He walked me to my bed and pulled back the covers. I was already in sweatpants and a shirt, so I just climbed in and he got in right behind me.

"I'm glad you're staying." I said softly into his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. "I'll probably drive you insane with my hovering."

"I don't think that's possible." I said, falling closer to sleep.

"We'll see. Now rest, Love." He said.

"Love you." I murmured.

"I love you, too. More than you will ever know."

I fell asleep knowing I was safe in his arms.

I woke up slowly. I started to stretch but soon stopped when a sharp pain coursed through my side. "Ow," I whispered.

"Careful." Edward murmured from right next to me. I popped one eye open and looked over at him. He was as gorgeous as ever. His hair was a beautiful mess of bronze and his face was lit up with a beautiful smile.

"Hey, how was your night?" I asked. "Boring?"

"It was anything but boring. Like I've told you before, you are a very entertaining sleeper."

Covering my face with my hands, I mumbled, "Oh jeez, what'd I do this time?"

"Nothing too bad, but I just love how my name sounds coming from your mouth." He said, coming down for a kiss. "I brought you up a cup of coffee, but it's cold now. How about I go downstairs and warm it up while you do your human thing?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said. While Edward went downstairs, I went into the bathroom and did my morning routine: pee, brush my teeth and yawn a lot. I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror. I was a fucking mess. My right eye was bruised and somewhat swollen, I had a split lip and that's not even mentioning the hair.

I sighed and ran a hand through my unruly locks but quickly gave up. If Edward loved me like he said he did, he wouldn't give a fuck if I looked like shit.

Lifting up my shirt, I looked at the bruises covering my stomach. It honestly did look like I fell down the stairs. There was one big bruise on my side and I had to turn to see it all and there were a few other smaller ones in different places. Jeez, I was a mess.

A few minutes later I padded down the stairs careful not to fall, and found Edward just pulling the cup of coffee out of the microwave.

"Breakfast is served." He said proudly, gesturing to the bar where there was a bowl and spoon next to a box of cereal and milk.

"Oh, looks good. I hope it wasn't too hard to cook."

"It was no trouble at all."

I poured some cereal into the bowl and added some milk. I smiled softly at Edward who was now sitting on the counter next to the sink half reading the paper and half watching me. "Thanks." I said.

"For what?" He asked, setting the paper down.

"Breakfast, staying here last night, everything."

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Of course."

After I finished eating breakfast, Edward grabbed the bowl and started to wash it. "You don't need to do that," I said.

.

"I know, but I want to. Plus, I told you I'd be hovering and this kind of comes hand in hand with that. Get used to your own little vampire slave."

"So if I said jump, you'd say?"

He looked up. "How high, sir?"

"I think I can have fun with this."

He chuckled a little. "What do you want to do today?"

"Sit in bed and watch movies."

"That can be arranged."

"I'll go grab some movies and meet you up there." I got up and went to my collection grabbing a bunch of movies at random. Walking back into the kitchen I said, "Hey, I'm gonna call Maria and let her know what happened. I can't work looking like this now can I?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

Walking over to my house phone, I dialed her number. I waited, looking around at nothing before she answered.

"Jasper?" She asked, sounding a bit surprised.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, um, hi Maria."

She stayed silent so I began talking again. "I just wanted to let you know that I can't really work for a while…"

"Excuse me?" she said slowly.

"Well, um…" Shit! Why do I always get so nervous talking to her? "I kind of fell down the stairs two nights ago."

"Kind of?"

"No. I did fall down the stairs. I just got home from the hospital late last night."

"I'm coming over." She said, before hanging up.

"Shit." I said under my breath. "Edward?" I called.

He appeared about two seconds later. "I heard." He didn't look happy.

"Yeah, there goes our relaxing day." I said. This should just be great. An angry Maria and an equally mad vampire all in the same room.

**A/N**: Well? What did you think? Let me know! Thanks so much for reviewing! And a little bit of a cliffhanger too! :D


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**: All right, here is a little half chapter. I'm going on vacation and stuff so I won't be able to update for a while so I wanted to give you a little something to tide you over. But don't worry, it's not a filler, we still see Maria and Edward meet.

I'm thinking about 2-3 weeks until the next update. I feel bad about this coming right after that little 'where-the-hell-did-I-go' thing, but what can I do?

Notice: This has not been betaed. So all the mistakes are mine. I'm sorry if it looks like shit.

Also, one last thing, (I just have to get my two cents in on this issue.) One of my best friends on this site, OCDJen, was flamed on one her stories about a character not being believable. I just have one thing to tell that person: SHUT THE FUCK UP. This is a site where we express our imagination, who the fuck are you to question it? That's all I'm going to say.

On with the show! :D

~E/J~

Two hours had never gone so slow in my entire life. I had talked to Maria and she had said she was coming over to see what was up. She didn't say when, but I had assumed she would head straight over.

That wasn't the case.

The house was clean—Edward had made sure of that—so there was nothing to do but sit and wait. And that's exactly what we did. I didn't feel like watching a movie anymore so that's how Edward and I ended up sitting on the couch in silence. For two hours.

It was pure hell for me, but Edward seemed fine. I had discovered about fifteen minutes into our wait that vampires came with this handy energy save mode, or something like that. He could just sit there and not move a muscle for an indefinite amount of time. He didn't even breathe, so I was stuck with a pretty little statue on the couch next to me while I suffered alone.

But then, when I was literally two seconds away from going apeshit and trashing the house in a fit of pure psychotic rage, the doorbell rang. Edward was standing even before it sounded and I was left jumping up in surprise, almost running into him in the process.

"Should I answer it?" I asked. Edward gave me a look that said, 'no duh, dipshit.'

I walked to the door and opened it slowly. Maria was standing there, phone in her hand, purse slung over her elbow and one the other hand on her hip. She was wearing a pretty tight black dress and red pumps; she looked good and for as much as I hated that woman, she was pretty fierce.

She took the sunglasses off her face, looked me up and down and said, "Stairs, you say?"

I cleared my throat because fierce women always made me a little nervous and said, "Yeah, please come in."

She walked forward and stopped when she saw Edward still standing in the living room, "Well hello." She said slowly.

I looked back at him and saw his eyes harden. I was about to get worried about what he was going to do when he calmly walked forward, put an arm around my shoulder and said, "Hi, my name is Edward. I'm Jasper's boyfriend."

Maria smiled and offered her hand, which Edward conveniently didn't notice, and said, "It's nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Maria."

He nodded his head once and tightened his grip on my shoulders. Maria lowered her hand and really looked him over. I really wished I could read minds at that moment because Maria's face gave nothing away.

An awkward silence began so I suggested we all go into the living room to talk. Maria led the way and once we were all seated; Maria on the chair and Edward and I—his arm still tightly wrapped around my shoulder—on the couch across from her, the silence once again took over.

"What exactly happened?" Maria asked, momentarily looking away from Edward.

I opened my mouth to say I fell when Edward started speaking, "Jasper was upstairs in his room and I was down in the kitchen cooking dinner. I called for him letting him know it was ready and I guess he got too excited or something and fell down the stairs, hitting every step along the way. Sadly, I saw the whole thing and I couldn't get to him until he was just about at the bottom."

He was such a great liar. The only thing we had agreed upon was falling down the stairs and I never took the time to figure out a background story to help make the excuse more believable and he just came right out with it. I was kind of jealous.

Maria digested the information for a few seconds before speaking, "I'm sorry to hear that. I trust nothing too bad happened and you should make a full recovery?"

"Yeah, I only have the bruises and a minor concussion." I said.

"So a few weeks and then you should be able to return? Once the bruises have faded?"

Of course that's the only thing that matters. At lease my pretty face will be fine and making her more money in a couple of weeks.

"Yes," I said, bitterly. Why couldn't I have broken something? Like my face?

"Very well, but I will be checking in on occasion to see how your recovery is coming along." Edward stiffened a little and I felt a low rumble start to build up in his chest, like he was growling. I placed a hand on his knee and he loosened up a bit.

She stood up and started walking to the door before she stopped, "Oh Edward?"

"Yes?" He asked, standing up but making no move to the door.

"Have you ever thought of dancing? I could really use a boy like you in the club."

"I haven't been a boy in many years." He said.

"Oh nonsense," she scoffed. "You couldn't be more than twenty six." I started to chuckle.

"I'm one hundred and ten." But he was a hot ass one hundred and ten year old, if I don't say so myself.

Maria blinked, "You are a vampire?"

"Yes."

Maria reached into her purse and pulled out a card, "You should really consider it. I pay well, just ask Jasper."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." He said, refusing to take the card.

"Jasper has my number." With one last look she stepped out of the door and was gone.

"What a bitch." Edward said.

"My thoughts exactly." I said. "But did that kind of seem a little anti climatic to you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I dunno, I kinda just pictured some intense Vampire/Bitch death fight. And that was kind of civil, well except the little growl there at then end. Which was hot by the way."

His eyes darkened and he pulled me closer, "Did you really think that was sexy?"

"Oh, yeah." I whispered back.

He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer, his breath fanning across my face, "What about this?" he asked, his lips brushing my cheek, making me shiver.

"That too." I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him even closer. His lips started to trail light kisses down my neck and a little moan escaped my mouth.

"Now that was hot," he murmured, kissing his way back up my neck towards my mouth.

He kissed me once on the mouth and I winced, "Ow."

"Oh! Your lip," Edward said, stepping back a little.

"Dammit," I said.

He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "The second that is healed we are finishing this."

"But I'm horny now," I pouted.

"Just a couple of days, and think of how great it's going to be then."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am," he replied. "Who won the intense death fight when you pictured it?"

"You of course. No mere woman could even come close to defeating you in an epic battle of…well anything."

"You're sweet."

"Like a cookie." I said. "Which makes me want a cookie."

"Lets get a cookie for you then," he said, walking off to the kitchen. I love how my vampire boyfriend had seemed to commandeer my kitchen.

"Now can we just sit and watch movies all day like we planned?" I asked, as I followed behind him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he said with his head stuck in the pantry. He came back out with a box of Oreos. "These cookie enough for you?"

"Oh, yes."

We watched an array of different movies, some stupid and funny, others romantic, but we stayed away from all things serious. I was not in the mood and I don't think that Edward was either.

We talked all throughout the day about stupid things. Talking with Edward was as easy as breathing and the conversation just flowed between us, sometimes through an entire movie.

At some point my stomach started making funny noises so Edward got up and brought me up a sandwich. And let me tell you, having the love of your life bring you a sandwich without even asking is probably one of the best things that could ever happen to you. I think the only thing better would be sex.

That was one thing I couldn't wait for. Let me tell you, if my face weren't so fucked up right now, we would be going at it like bunnies because what was stopping us now? I know I go on and on about waiting and yadda yadda, but I love this man with everything I have in me and I want nothing more than to make it official.

But I was also a bit nervous for when we did actually do the deed. I mean he's perfect and all. I'm not nervous about how I'll look next to him, I dance in a club for Christ's sake, but somehow I still don't understand how someone that perfect would end up with me and all my issues.

I just think that sex might make him realize things and he'll just decide I'm not for him. Which would suck.

"Your sister is here," Edward said, breaking me from my musings.

"Huh?" I asked. I hadn't heard the doorbell.

"She just parked her car, she'll be here in a couple of seconds."

"You can hear all the way down there?"

"Yeah."

"That's just fucking creepy. So you can, like, hear when I pee and stuff?"

"Very clearly, and you know, they do say if you shake it more than three times you're playing with yourself." He said with a big smile.

I couldn't even bring myself to be outraged, "Well wouldn't you play with yourself if you had a sexy ass vampire in your kitchen making you a sandwich?"

"I suppose you do have a point. I'll go get the door, she's just about here."

"Hurry back," I called, but he was already out the door.

I heard voices coming from downstairs followed by my sisters one of a kind laugh. Edward said something that I couldn't quite make out before I saw Alice's head coming through the doorway.

"You know, you don't nearly look as bad as I thought you would. I bet you'll be as good as new in a couple days."

"Thanks, I guess I'm pretty lucky." I said. "And to what do I owe this visit?"

"Can't I just visit my sickly brother?" she asked innocently, plopping down at the edge of the bed.

"Well yeah, but I can see right through you and I know that's not the only reason."

"Edward and I have been texting so I knew he'd be here and he's just so pretty to look at."

"You've been texting my boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, he's been keeping me updated and stuff."

"That's kind of weird," I said. "And it's only been like a day, what's there been to say?"

"Well he told me Maria was coming today. How did that go by the way? Was it intense?"

"It was surprisingly civil. I was expecting a huge battle of epic proportions."

"Why do you keep thinking it was going to be an epic battle?" Edward asked, walking through the door.

"Well I only met you yesterday and even I can tell you're insanely protective." Alice said with a smile. "I mean look at you."

Edward was sitting right next to me, holding my hand.

"I'm not allowed to hold my boyfriends hand?" he asked sadly.

"Of course you are, Baby." I said. "Alice, stop teasing him."

"I'm not teasing! But you have to admit I'm right. I mean the first thing he did when he walked into the room was touch you. It's like you're one of those lights they use to kill bugs and he's a mosquito."

"I'm a mosquito?" Edward asked, making me laugh.

"Well, I think it's sweet." I said, patting his head. He still looked a bit put out, "You know I love you." I whispered and kissed him softly so I didn't hurt my lip.

"I love you, too." He said.

"You two are way too sweet." Alice commented. Edward and I just smiled. "So what are we doing for the rest of the day? I have nothing to do, so you two are keeping me company."

"Ed and I have just been watching movies all day." I said.

"Perfect. What's next?" Alice asked, sliding up in bed until she was right in between Edward and I.

"Really Alice? You're gonna sit right there?"

"Yes I am," she smiled. "Now for the next movie I'm thinking The Devil Wears Prada." Edward and I both groaned, this really was going to be a long day.

**A/N**: Well, let me know what you think. I'm nervous to hear about the Maria thing, hopefully I didn't disappoint!


	12. Outtake

**A/N**: Well a little birdie told me that it's someone's birthday. So happy birthday to my most favorite prereader/mentor, OCDJen. I hope your day is full of awesome things. Hopefully this will be one of them ;)

Here is your outtake from Jungle. Edward finally gets that dance!

~~~Happy Birthday~~~

(This takes place sometime before they start dating.)

JPOV

The club was packed tonight. It was a Friday night and all the gay men in Los Angeles were looking to party; and most of them were here.

I was a cowboy tonight, wearing some pretty skimpy red underwear, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. This seemed to be one of my more popular costumes and there was already a line forming for one on one time with me. I was getting excited; I was going to make some serious money tonight.

The first guy walked through the door and I was pleasantly surprised to see he wasn't totally hideous. He was on the shorter side, but had a cute face.

"Hey, Sugar. Why don't you pull up a seat and we can get this show on the road." I winked and played up my practically nonexistent Texan accent. I may have been born there, but I was raised in Washington from age five.

"S—Sure," he said with a blush, sitting down.

That's pretty much how my night went, men came into my room, I danced around them and they left. The club was closing in about an hour and the line for lap dances was starting to dwindle down.

I was sitting on the chair, slowly moving my hips to the music when the door opened next. I looked back over my shoulder to see who walked through and my breath hitched. The gorgeous man, with luscious bronze hair, was standing there, with a small smirk on his full, red lips.

He was wearing dark jeans and a blue polo and he looked delicious, "What are you doin way over there?" I asked, confidence coming from nowhere.

He silently walked over as I got up from the chair and walked around the back of it, gesturing for him to sit. He did so and I walked back around in front of him, a finger trailing along his shoulder.

"Should we get this little party started?" I asked, my hips already moving back and forth.

His smirk grew and he leaned back in his chair, getting ready to enjoy his time.

A new song came on, Money Honey by Lady Gaga and I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. I loved this song; and it was perfect to dance to.

I swung around, letting him get a good view of my ass and continued to move my hips. I looked over my shoulder to see his breathing get deeper and his eyes half lidded, staring at my ass.

"You like what you see?" I asked, turning back around and inching closer to him.

He nodded and spoke for the first time, "Yeah." His voice was a little rough, like he hadn't spoken in a while and it went straight to my cock. I wish he were the one dancing for me because he was so fucking hot.

I kept moving closer until I was straddling over his legs. I took off my cowboy hat and set it on top of his head. I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to me, "How about you get a closer look?"

I sank down lower until our eyes were almost at the same level. He licked his lips and I felt myself growing harder. I rocked my hips around and guided his hands, which were hanging awkwardly by his sides, to my stomach and trailed them over my abs. His hands were cold and they felt amazing over my heated skin, causing my head to fall back. I heard him moan.

"So hot," he murmured.

I lowered myself even lower until I was fully sitting on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to move my hips, "You like what you see?" I purred in his ear, still rocking to the beat.

"Oh, yeah." He whispered.

I moved my hips forward and I gasped at what I felt. His cock was rock hard just like mine. He moaned out too. I rocked my hips again, needing the wonderful friction. I could tell he was trying with all of his might to stay still.

"Loosen up, Baby." I whispered, trailing little kisses down his neck, causing him to shudder. His hands immediately started to move around my back, pulling me closer while he bucked his hips a little.

"That's it," I said. I trailed my hands down his arms, before I got up and turned around so that I was still sitting on his lap but I wasn't facing him. His hands immediately sought out my stomach, normally I wouldn't allow so much touching but who was I to deny this man anything?

I leaned back until my head was resting on his shoulder, my hips were still moving slowly to the beat and I could feel his hard cock rubbing against my ass. I looked up at his face to see his eyes closed in great pleasure.

I brought one arm up around his neck and started to nuzzle his jaw a little, placing little kisses here and there. He looked like he was going to go crazy and it made me smile knowing that I was the one causing that ecstasy.

His hand started to snake its way lower until it was touching the edge of my underwear. I should have told him to stop, that it was against the rules, but I wanted him to go further. Like he was reading my mind, his hand slowly moved its way down and was soon brushing against my hard cock.

I moaned out and bucked my hips into his touch. His breathing quickened and he finally grabbed hold of my dick and gave a tiny squeeze. My hand that was on his neck tangled itself in his hair and I hid my face in the crook of his neck, really kissing him now.

I knew this was going further, and I wanted it to. Who gives a fuck that we were in a room where people could be watching. He gave another squeeze and I cried out, god this felt amazing.

His other hand just started moving when the door opened and someone said his time was done. I jumped up quickly and knew I was blushing. I looked down at him, my hat still sitting on his head and gave a tiny smile.

He got up slowly and shyly handed me my hat, "Thanks." He said quietly, before leaving the room.

I put the hat back on and looked out the window onto the sitting area in front of my room. There were at least thirty men staring wide-eyed at me. I winked and I swear one of the twinks in the back fainted.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed your little birthday present Jen!

Everyone else let me know what you thought! The next real chapter (which is already started) should be out in a week or two.

Thanks! :D


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hello All! Here is the next chapter! I need to give a big thanks to my beta Dtav and my prereader OCDJen; this story is what it is because of these women. Another thanks to Mrs. Agget for helping me through the little walls.

So, kind of exciting news: Jungle was featured in a blog! I didn't know my little story was good enough for something like that, so it totally made my year. If you want to check out the blog (which I think you should, it's one of the best if you ask me.) the link to the blog is: http:/ themajorsarmy(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ I know I was featured on the whole, 'no sex' part of the blog, but I kind of ruin that with this chapter ;D

On with the show!

~E/J~

A few hours and two movies later, sadly both Alice's choice, found Edward, Alice and I in the kitchen.

Edward was bustling about the kitchen making something for dinner—I think I smelled chicken—while Alice and I sat at the bar and stared at him as he worked. We were both mesmerized by his movements. Everything seemed so effortless and he moved with such grace.

And, he looked damn good in that apron Alice bought me for Christmas a couple years ago as a gag gift. There was a print of the statue of David on it so it looked like he was naked. The comparison of how serious his face was to the hilarity of the apron was extremely comical.

Feeling a nudge on my shoulder, I tore my eyes away from Edward's form and looked over to Alice. She was staring at me with wide eyes and mouthed, "Oh my god! He is so hot!"

Looking back at Edward, I could only nod. He was damn fine.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

He stopped stirring what was in the pot and looked over at Alice. "Yeah?"

"The last time I was here, I brought this really nice herb that I think would go really well with that chicken. But there was no room in the spice cabinet for it so I had to put in the drawer next to the stove. Would you mind getting it?"

"Sure," He said. I had no clue what she was talking about. The last time Alice cooked, I got food poisoning so I knew there was no herb down there. Looking over to Alice, I saw her smirking. _What was she up to? _

I looked back at Edward, and I figured it out. He was bent over, digging through the cabinet looking for the nonexistent herb, giving us the perfect view of his ass. As much as I wanted to be mad at Alice for messing with my boyfriend, I found I didn't really mind so I sat back and enjoyed the show.

"I think you need to dig deeper." I said.

"Okay." I heard him mumble. "But I don't smell anything down here."

"It's there, I promise." Alice said.

A few more moments of searching, which caused him to wiggle his ass around in the air a little, Edward gave up. "I don't see it!"

"Oh, I just remembered I found a spot with all the other spices. And now that I think about it, I'm not really in the mood for it. Nevermind." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay, don't worry about it." He turned back to his pot and resumed stirring.

I looked at Alice and she smiled causing me to shake my head.

Dinner passed pretty quickly after that. Edward served an amazing grilled chicken and risotto dish that I would definitely be making him cook again. After a glass of wine, Alice left for the night and left Edward and I alone.

"Not that I don't love her but damn, why couldn't she have left sooner?" I said when Edward turned back to me.

"Why? Are you not feeling well?" I looked at him and smiled. He was so cute and innocent. How the hell did that happen with a vampire?

"I'm feeling great actually."

"Then why…?" His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

"Because now we're alone. In my house. That has a bed."

His eyes lit up in recognition and just as he was about to speak, the doorbell rang. I groaned and went to open it while Edward went into the kitchen to clean up.

"Why are you ringing the doorbell, Alice?" I said, opening it up. I stopped short, because it wasn't Alice.

"Hey, Jasper." He said.

"Adam. What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in a while, and I missed you."

"Adam, I don't think this is a good idea." I said, fiddling my hands nervously. _Please don't come investigate, Edward. _

"Why not? I thought we really liked each other."

"I used to like you, but not anymore. You changed, and honestly it scared me."

"Come on Jas—who's that?" He asked, angrily.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

"I could ask the same thing." Edward said, putting his arm around me protectively.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward." I said to Adam.

"Boyfriend?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." Edward said. "You are?"

"You move on pretty quickly, don't you?" He said, ignoring Edward.

Edward tensed next to me. I could care less what Adam thought of me. I didn't care for him, and while his words still stung a little, I wasn't going to go cry in a corner. But I was a little worried, for Adam that is. Edward had a mean protective streak and, from the short time I've known him, he's been very protective of me.

"Do you want to say that again?" Edward growled, stepping forward.

I put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Can you please just go?" I asked. "I don't want trouble."

"Whatever." Adam said, walking down the steps. "Oh, I meant to ask. How's your car?"

"Excuse me?" Hell no. He did not just go there. "Did you have something to do with that?"

"I don't know." He said, before turning around and walking away. I was about to follow and kick his ass into next week, but Edward grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Don't." He said. "Let him go away."

"But he could have been the person who fucked with my car!" Why the fuck was he stopping me? Wasn't he the one who was just about to start a fight with him?

"Jasper, don't you think enough bad stuff has gone on this past week? Just forget about it and come inside, I made a pie."

I was still angry but I agreed, mainly because pie sounded really good. Stomping inside, I went into the kitchen and sat at the bar ready for my pie.

"Why didn't you let Alice know you made a pie?" I asked. I would have been pissed if it were me. You don't hide pie in my family.

"I had a gut feeling you wouldn't have gotten any." He said with a little smile.

I shrugged. "You're probably right."

He cut me a piece, put on some whipped cream, and set it in front of me. Just as I was about to dig in, the doorbell rang again.

"What the fuck?" I said.

Marching to the door with Edward close behind me, I opened it with a little bit too much force. "What?"

The two little girls standing there yelped in surprise and one stuttered out, "G—girl scout cookies?"

I immediately felt bad. I guess that's how I ended up buying ten boxes.

~E/J~

_One Week Later_

"Babe, I'm bored." Edward whined, rolling over onto his stomach. We were on my bed lounging around. The past week had been pretty calm. No more surprise visits, and only minimal Alice. Edward was by my side twenty-four/seven and while I would have normally found that annoying, I thought it was kind of cute.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I don't know, something fun. You're practically all better, let's go out." I had healed surprisingly well. Most of the bruising on my face was gone, or at least faded. The cut on my lip was still there, but healing nicely. My chest and back, however, were healing slower and were still pretty tender.

"What, like go to a club?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah! Let's dance!"

"Edward, what do I do for a living?"

"Oh, I forgot. But I still think it would be fun." He put on a pouty face and I knew I would crumble.

"Fine. Let me go take a shower." I sighed, getting up.

"Yay!" He said, giving me a kiss and disappearing into the closet.

I guess it wouldn't be that bad, I'd get to dance with my man after all. And to top it all off, I wouldn't have to deal with giving people lap dances.

I hopped into the shower, and did my thing. Getting out, I toweled off and started to walk to the closet. As I passed my bed, I happened to notice an outfit lying there.

"Did you really pick my outfit?" I asked in a normal voice, knowing he could hear me perfectly fine.

"Well, I had to make sure you would look good!" I heard from downstairs.

"I don't normally look good?"

"Oh shut up, drama queen, and put on the clothes!"

I chuckled and did as I was told. A few minutes later, I walked into the kitchen all ready to go.

"Just as I thought." Edward said.

"What?"

"You look hot." I guess he was right. He picked out a pair of dark, fitted jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. Edward didn't look so bad, either. He was wearing fitted jeans as well, but with a black button up shirt. The comparison with his pale complexion made him look all the better.

I chuckled a little. "Thank you."

The pleasure is all mine." He said with a smile. "Are you all ready to go?"

"I am. Where are we off to tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the door. "We'll just drive to West Hollywood and see what's up."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Edward said when we almost got to the door. He went back to the kitchen in vampire speed and was back in a few seconds with an energy bar and water. "You need to eat and stay hydrated before we dance."

Laughing, I took the food knowing fighting it would be futile.

We walked to his car and got in. I couldn't hide my smile when I buckled my seat belt. This car was gorgeous. He had one of my all time favorite cars, an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

"Every time you see this car, you get this look on your face that makes me wonder if you only love me for my car." He said, teasingly.

"You caught me." I said.

He threw the car into reverse and pretty soon we were on Santa Monica Boulevard on our way into West Hollywood.

Edward grabbed my hand while we drove and kissed my knuckles. I loved when he did stuff like that.

He found parking on the street and we decided we would just walk around until we found a suitable place to go clubbing. Edward was out and around the car, opening my door, before I even got my seatbelt off.

"Let's do this thing, Baby." He said.

After I got out, he grabbed my hand and we took off down the street in search of a decent club all the while staying clear of Jungle. I loved West Hollywood. Although Los Angeles was a very open minded city, you still got a lot of stares when you were a gay man. But here in West Hollywood, you got stares if you were a straight couple.

After a few minutes, we passed by a club called Remix and decided it looked like it could be promising. We got into line, but were quickly let into the club (definitely one of the perks of having an extremely hot boyfriend).

The club was a sight to behold. It was somewhat newer to the scene, only about ten months old, but it had gotten great reviews and was one of Jungle's top competitors. There was a definite techno theme going on in the club. Different colored lights were flashing on and off, dancers were in cages about the floor and most everyone was wearing glow sticks.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward called into my ear.

"Sure." I said back. "A rum and coke is fine."

Edward led the way to the bar and before I knew it, I had a drink in my hand. He grabbed my hand, and this time I led the way to a table off into the corner of the main floor.

I took a sip and looked around a bit and had to admit I was impressed. I had never been here before, but I really liked it. "This place it pretty cool!" I said over the blaring techno music.

Edward, who was looking around as well, turned back to me and said, "Yeah, do you wanna dance now?"

Taking a large gulp of my drink, I set it down. "Sure."

We weaved our way through the crowd into the center of the dance floor, and pressed our bodies together. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We moved our bodies to the beat and Edward started to trail kisses along my neck. I tilted my head back to give him more room and he took advantage and kept kissing me, ensuring that I would have a mark there tomorrow.

I leaned forward and couldn't take it any more. I kissed him on the lips and I felt him moan. The sound went straight to my dick, which was now rock hard in my jeans. His hands moved further down until he was cupping my ass, pulling me even closer to his solid body.

Pulling back a little for breath, I took the opportunity to start kissing along his neck. I fisted my fingers through his hair and kept rocking my hips to the beat.

We both pulled back after a couples of minutes and rested our foreheads together. We were both breathing deeply and when he looked me in the eyes, I couldn't help the involuntary flutter of my heart. He was truly beautiful.

We kept dancing, making out every now and then, until I started to tire out. My sides were on fire and I just couldn't go any more.

Edward led me through the crowd until we walked out into the fresh air. I took a deep breath and I immediately felt better.

"How you doing, Baby?" He asked.

"My side feels like it's on fire, but the fresh air is helping."

"Let's get you home." He smiled.

We walked hand in hand back to his car and when it was in sight he said, "Do you want to drive?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "You sure?"

"Of course."

"Hell fucking yeah!" I jumped, grabbing the keys quicker than I thought possible and left him standing there with a bewildered look on his face.

The car was already on when he got into the passenger seat mumbling something that sounded like, "He does love the car more than me."

I gunned out of the spot and laughed. This car ruled.

We were home in record time. When I pulled into a guest parking spot at the opposite side of the complex where I lived, I looked at Edward to see him smiling at me.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight."

"I had a lot of fun." I replied.

We got out of the car and I sighed.

"What's up?"

"It's just so far away."

"Come here." He said.

I walked over and he threw me onto his back. "A piggy back ride?" I giggled.

"Only for you, my love."

He walked back to my house at human speed, only pretending to drop me twice.

We got inside, and the second I closed the door he crushed his lips to mine. I moaned at the unexpected contact and deepened the kiss. He pulled my legs around his waist and started to walk to the stairs without ever ending our kiss.

We made out the whole way up the stairs, and when he walked into the bedroom I pulled back and whispered, "I'm ready."

He looked me in the eyes and asked, "Are you sure?" I could tell he really hoped I was, but I knew he'd stop if I asked him to. But I didn't want him to.

"I'm sure."

He laid me down on the bed and asked me where the lube was. "We can wear a condom if you want, but I can't get or give any STD's."

"That's fine." I said. I trusted him.

He reached over to the dresser where the lube was and grabbed the bottle, placing it on the bed next to me. He was straddling my waist and he sat up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the floor. I was about to take off my own, but he stopped me with his hands.

"Let me."

I dropped my hands by my side and he unbuttoned my shirt as well. I sat up a little, and he kissed me as he slid it off of my shoulders and onto the floor along with his. Edward laid me back down and kissed along my collar bone, lightly biting me in places, making my toes curl in pleasure.

He slid down my body and started to kiss and suck my nipples, pinching my other one with his hand. He continued his journey across my body and stopped at my stomach, circling his tongue over my bellybutton.

"Feels so good," I panted.

"Let's make it feel amazing." He whispered, unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them off my legs and adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Now I was just in a pair of green boxer briefs, which were barely containing my erection.

Edward's mouth ghosted over my dick, causing it to twitch. "Someone's excited to see me." He chuckled.

"You have no idea." I said back.

He moved back up, kissed me, and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to make you feel so good, Baby. I can't wait to be deep inside you, feeling you all around me."

I shivered at his words. He kissed me again before he stood up and quickly threw off his jeans, and we were both in only our underwear. He climbed back onto the bed and reached for the waistband of my briefs. Hooking his fingers though the waistband of my briefs, he slowly pulled them down. Lifting my hips up off the bed, my cock sprang free as my briefs were removed.

His breathing increased and I looked up at his face to see him staring down at my dick, licking his lips. I was suddenly a little nervous. Here I was, some mere mortal, sitting bare in front of this perfect god.

I guess he saw me squirming a little. "You're beautiful, Jasper. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you, too."

He reached forward and slowly traced his fingers down my cock, then lightly cupped my balls. I gasped at the touch and arched my back. I could cum just from his simplest touch.

"Not yet, Baby."

Leaning forward, he kissed my bellybutton making his way lower until he gripped the base of my cock and wrapped his mouth over the head. I gripped the blankets below me and bit my lip to keep from crying out. His mouth wasn't hot like I would normally expect, but it felt incredible nonetheless.

He took all of me down before he came back up and released me with a pop. He pumped his hand up and down a couple times before he took me in his mouth again. He sucked harder and faster and I knew I would cum embarrassingly soon. Seemingly reading my mind, he stopped before he sat back up and looked me in the eye. He brought his pointer finger up to his mouth and slowly sucked on it.

Edward was sitting in between my legs, so they were already spread pretty far apart. He brought his finger down and traced my hole, circling it a little before he pushed his finger in. The grip I had on the sheets tightened, and I couldn't hide the little cry of pleasure that escaped past my lips as I threw my head back.

He slid his finger further into me before pulling it back out again. Edward picked up a slow rhythm before he reached over my chest and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squeezed a little onto two of his fingers and spread it out a little bit before returning to my entrance. He slowly slid them in and continued his slow, glorious torture.

"Please." I cried out. "I need you."

Pulling his fingers out, he took off his own underwear. I almost passed out at the sight in front of me. His cock stood straight and proud in front of him. He was breathing deeply, although I'm sure he didn't need to. He looked me in the eye, silently asking one more time if I was sure. I smiled at him and he grabbed more lube and poured some straight onto his dick.

My hand moved on its own accord to my cock and I started to stroke myself while I watched him get ready to fuck me. I had to touch myself, just sitting there would have been impossible.

Once he was ready, he knelt right in front of me and lifted my legs so that they wrapped around his body. He angled his dick so that the head was at my entrance and slowly pushed in.

His dick was a lot bigger than his two fingers, but I loved the delicious little burn it gave me. He slowly slid in further and my body was aching for him to be fully in me.

"Baby, you feel so good." He panted, falling down onto his elbows so that his face was only inches from mine. I brought my arms up around his neck and kissed him. He kept pushing in and soon, he was fully inside. He stopped a little so I could adjust, but I bucked my hips down so that he would know I was ready.

He immediately pulled out and pushed back in hitting that spot dead on. I gasped and he pulled out again, teasing me. Edward knew just what to do to drive me crazy. He thrust back in, hitting it again, before pulling out and slamming right back in, in rapid succession. He picked up his pace touching me just right, and continued to fuck me into oblivion.

My grip around his neck tightened, and pulled us even closer. My dick was pressed in between our bodies, rubbing back and forth. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, but I tried to hold back.

Edward slowed down a bit, really focusing on making me feel as good as possible. He kissed me again and whispered his love for me. I was way too gone to reply.

He thrust into me hard, making me see stars and I knew my impending orgasm wasn't long off. He kept repeating that same movement, a big thrust with a little twist at the end and I knew it would be my undoing.

"Oh! I'm gonna cum! Edward!" I cried out, before my body shook with its release. My hot cum sprayed out over my stomach and chest. Edward kept thrusting in and out before he came, filling me up, with my name on his lips.

Edward collapsed on top of me and kissed me passionately. We both pulled away after a few seconds, gasping for air. I lay, wrapped in his arms, while he drew lazy circles in the cum that rested on my stomach. He slowly reached a finger to his lips and took a tentative lick. He seemed to ponder the taste for a few seconds before a smile found its way onto his face.

"I love you." I said, looking into his eyes.

He reached up and brushed a lock of my hair out of my eyes and whispered, "I love you, too."

I kissed him and sighed in contentment. This was the prefect way to end the night. Nothing was wrong with the world when I got to come home and make love to the wonderful creature who was laying next to me, looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

**A/N**: Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N**: And I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this update. I must thank my beta Dtav for being simply amazing, as well as OCDJen for prereading like a madwoman!

So, I was featured in another blog (holy shit, this is amazing!) and I answered a few questions for it, so check it out. Here's the link: http:/ tinyurl (dot) com/3ydsry9

~E/J~

There was a smile on my face before I even opened my eyes. I was wrapped up in my blankets, all cuddly and warm, when I stretched my arms and hit something hard.

My eyes popped open to see that I accidentally hit Edward in the face, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled a little. "I have to admit, when I imagined how this morning would be, I never guessed it would be like this."

Smiling sheepishly, I replied. "I'm sorry."

"You should be, I bruise easily."

I looked over at him in shock. _Did he?_

He laughed and bent over and kissed me. "I'm messing with you, Babe. I barely even felt it."

Edward climbed out of bed, still naked and looking delicious, he turned back to face me. "Now get dressed. You slept in and we have a lunch date in about an hour and a half."

"What time is it? Wait, what lunch date?"

"Your friend Bella called this morning while you were drooling on my chest and we made plans for a double date. She wants you to meet Mike and she wants to meet me. And it's 11:17."

"You talked to Bella?"

"Yup, now get that butt out of bed and into the shower with me." He said, before he disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on.

I was excited to see Bell. These past few months had been difficult and I had somewhat lost touch with her. Aside from our little run in at the gym about a week ago, I hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Where's my boyfriend?" I heard from the bathroom.

Smiling, I got up. "On his way to the shower." I didn't have anything to take off, so I just walked straight into the steaming shower. Edward was standing directly under the spray of water, his head tilted so that the water cascaded down his face.

When I shut the door to the shower, Edward turned to me and smiled. I went under the spray and yelped. "Oh my god, that's hot!"

"Sorry!" He said, turning it down. "I can't really tell how hot it is…"

Cautiously, I put my hand under the spray and realizing it was now too cold, I said, "Here, let me fix it.

I fiddled with the knobs a little before I finally got it to a good temperature. Stepping into the spray, I sighed and looked over to Edward who had an apologetic smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Babe." I said, grabbing his hand and tugging him to me. When he was flush against me, I grabbed him from behind the neck and kissed him. His hands went straight to my ass, pulling me closer.

Tangling my hands in his hair, I moved and started kissing him down his neck. "I've always wanted to fuck in the shower."

"I think we should try it." He said back, now taking control and turning me around so that I was up against the shower wall facing the mirror. He kissed me down my neck and back, his hands massaging my ass the whole time.

I was putty in his hands by the time he was done with me. He stood back up and I felt his erection pressing into my ass, making me moan.

"You want me, Baby?" He asked, kissing me on the back of my neck. I looked in the mirror and saw him behind me, kissing me all along my neck. _Oh god, that was so hot_! He looked forward and our eyes connected in the mirror.

"Yes," I whispered. He responded by slipping two fingers in my ass. My head fell forward and I rested my forehead on the glass wall trying to hold back a moan of pleasure.

"Look at me." He commanded. Immediately, I lifted my head to see him in the mirror. "I want you to watch while I fuck you."

This time, I couldn't hold back the moan. He pulled his fingers out and I felt something bigger brush against me. I felt a slight pressure and suddenly he was inside me.

"Oh God." I cried, closing my eyes.

He slammed forward. "Open your eyes."

I complied and he rewarded me with a kiss and another thrust. He found my sweet spot and I saw stars. He kept pushing forward, fucking me into oblivion, his eyes never leaving mine.

All too soon I felt my imminent release closing in on me and I hadn't even touched myself yet.

"Baby," I panted. "I'm going to cum!"

He thrust into me again and reached around and took hold of my erection, pumping along with his thrusts. A few seconds later I was cumming on the glass wall.

Edward kept thrusting into me. I looked at his reflection in the mirror when he was about to cum. His eyes were closed in ecstasy, and his mouth was slightly open. He was so beautiful.

He thrusted one last time and I felt him fill me. Reaching a hand back behind his neck, I pulled him to me and kissed him. He kept a firm grip on my hips and kissed me back.

A few seconds later, he pulled out. I turned back around on wobbly legs and smiled at him. "I think shower sex is my new favorite."

He laughed. "Me too."

After that we actually got some showering done, with a few little make out sessions here and there. About half an hour later, we were both dressed in jeans and shirts and ready to go meet Bella and Mike.

"So, where are we meeting them?"

"At Pink Taco."

I stopped walking. "What?" What the hell did he just say?

"We're meeting them at Pink Taco." He repeated.

"Edward, are you sure? Do you even know what a pink taco is?"

"I would assume it's a taco. That's pink."

"No Edward, it's a vagina."

Edward giggled. "Really?"

Rolling my eyes at him, I said, "Yes. Now are you sure that's the name of the restaurant?"

"I'm positive. I even have directions."

"If you're sure…"

We got into Edward's car and he took off towards Pink Taco. We drove with the radio on and I discovered Edward's love for classical music.

About fifteen minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot and there in front of me was, sure enough, Pink Taco.

"Oh my God, it does exist." I said.

We got out and I spotted Bella standing next to a blond guy. She saw me at the same time and started to wave.

"Hey!" I said, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Jasper, this is Mike." Mike was a little bit shorter than me. He was pretty slim and the first word that came to mind was boyish.

"Hi, Mike, it's great to finally meet you." I said, shaking his hand. "This is my boyfriend, Edward."

"It's nice to meet you, too." He replied shaking both Edward's and my hand.

"And it's nice to finally meet you in person." Edward said to Bella, pulling her into a hug.

"Let's go eat!" Bella said, after she hugged and said hi to Edward.

We walked into the restaurant and got a table pretty quickly. Once we were seated, we all looked through our menus. Well, everyone except Edward, he knew what he wanted.

Bella looked up over her menu and saw Edward staring off into space. "You're the token vampire of the group." She said.

Edward smiled and I laughed, but Mike asked a question, "You're a vampire?"

"I am." Edward responded.

"I've never met a vampire before."

"Well, I'm glad to be your first then."

Our waitress arrived then and took our orders. Mike and I decided on a burger, while Bella chose a salad. Edward got A+.

"So." Bella started. "What do you do, Edward?"

Come to think of it, I had no clue what Edward did for a living. That made me realize that, while I really did love this man, I still had a lot to learn about him. After all, we have only known each other for a couple of weeks.

"I do a number of odd jobs." He replied. "Ever since vampires went public we have been in high demand to do security and other high risk jobs that most humans won't do."

"Oh, that's cool. Does that sort of thing pay well, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It pays really well since most humans won't do the jobs. Vampires are very much in demand."

The rest of lunch passed in a similar fashion. Mike had a bunch of insane questions about vampires and Edward was more than happy to answer them, even going as far as drawing a diagram on a napkin.

After lunch, while we were all just sitting around and talking, I took a moment to sit back and enjoy my day. I wish this were how I was able to live my life on a daily basis, not just for the time being.

I wanted to spend time with friends and with Edward, not go to the club every night and I certainly didn't want my life dictated by someone else.

But when would this part of my life be over? How long would Maria keep hold of my life?

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand while he was explaining something to Mike. I gave it a gentle squeeze, letting him know I was there.

Maybe Edward and I could run and take Alice with us. We would only need to be gone a few years and we could go somewhere cool, like New York. But I loved Los Angeles and the beach; I don't think I could ever just leave.

What did Maria really have over my head anyway? I was found not guilty in court since I was threatened into doing what I did. So what could she really do to hurt me? I wasn't sure, but she always made it seem like she could just snap her fingers and I would be done for.

I mulled over those thoughts for a bit while everyone kept talking. I noticed Edward looking over at me and I smiled.

"What's up, Love?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking a bit."

"That's scary." Bella chirped in.

"Ha-ha." I said.

"You've hardly spoken the entire meal." She said.

"I know, I'm just having fun listening to Mike ask Edward stupid vampire questions."

"Hey!" He said. "They're not stupid!"

"You asked him if vampires could see in color."

He blushed. "Well cats can't see in color, so I thought that maybe vampires couldn't either."

"What does a vampire have to do with a cat?" Bella asked.

"I don't know…"

"Exactly." I said. "That's why I've been having fun listening to Mike ask Edward stupid questions."

We chatted a bit more before we decided that it was time to go. We had been at Pink Taco for a little over two hours and I was ready to go back home and not do much.

After we said our goodbyes to Mike and Bella, Edward and I got into the car and started off for home.

"I liked Mike." Edward said.

"Me too, he seemed good for Bella."

"Oh, I wanted to go to the grocery store. We're running out of things to eat at home." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure thing."

A few minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and grabbed a shopping cart.

"What do you need?" Edward asked.

"You know, the usual. And you only have a couple bottles of Real Blood left, so we need to get more of that."

Edward smiled and put an arm around me. "I love how we're like an old married couple."

"How so?" I asked.

"Things are second nature to us, like you know I need more Real Blood. I dunno, I guess I'm just being silly."

"You're not being silly, I get what you mean."

We walked around the store picking up the things we needed for a while before I talked again. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that?" Edward asked, picking up a case of Real Blood.

"Well, you've been staying at my house these past few weeks and I wanted to know if you wanted to make it more permanent?"

"Like move in together?" He clarified.

"Yeah." I said, blushing for only God knows why.

"I'd love to, Babe." He said with a smile.

I smiled back at him and we headed for check out.

We were almost to the front of the store when Edward stopped walking. I looked back at him to see if he found something he wanted but he was facing the other direction and blocking me from view of whatever it was that he spotted.

"Edward, what's…" I stopped talking when I saw two incredibly beautiful people standing roughly ten feet away from us.

Edward squared his shoulders a little, like he was trying to block me from view. The woman in front smiled. She seemed familiar with her long blond hair and striking features. She had to be a vampire.

"Edward, darling." She said. "It's been much too long."

"Rosalie." He said. That's how I knew her; she was the face of vampires everywhere. "Emmett." He said to the rather large man behind her.

The guy smiled. "Hey, Bud!"

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked. I was beginning to think Edward wasn't happy that these two were here and I couldn't help but notice the irony of an intense vampire meeting in the bread aisle.

"We were driving by and we caught your scent and we just had to drop by and say hello." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Well, hello." Edward said, with a little wave.

Rosalie chuckled, "Edward, dear, you were always so funny."

"Well, I try. It was good to see you, but I must get going." He made to turn but Rosalie stopped him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Edward said with a very fake smile. "This is Jasper. My mate."

Rosalie's eyes widened. "So you finally found your One?" She stepped forward and offered her hand to me. "Jasper, it is a pleasure to meet the man who has captured Edward's heart."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am." I said shaking her hand, which was cold of course. Emmett stepped up from behind her and offered his hand which I took and winced when he squeezed a little, causing Edward to growl.

"Sorry." Emmett mumbled.

"It has been so lovely seeing you, Edward. You must keep in contact."

"Of course." He replied tightly.

Emmett and Rosalie left as quickly as they appeared. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Later." Edward replied, taking the shopping cart and walking to the check out line.

After we loaded everything into the car, Edward silently got into the driver's seat and took off down the road.

"Now can we talk? I'm kind of confused by that whole thing."

"Sure." He smiled awkwardly at me.

"Are they your friends?" I asked.

"No. Rosalie and me are more like," he thought for a second, "siblings, but it's a little different than that. We share the same maker, so there is a connection, but our relationship has always been pretty superficial.

"My maker, Carlisle, had hoped that Rosalie and I would become mates." I unintentionally flinched when he said that. I didn't like to think of Edward with someone else. "But that never happened. The only reason we are civil is for Carlisle, we both don't want to hurt his feelings. He is such a caring soul."

"And Emmett is Rosalie's mate?" I asked.

"Yes, they've been together around fifty years now."

"So how does a vampire know when they find their mate?"

"You just…know. The second I saw you in that coffee shop I knew we were destined to be." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "You don't know how hard it was to let you out of my arms."

"Is that why I couldn't stop thinking of you?"

"I have never heard of a vampire falling for a human so I'm not sure. But I guess at some level you knew it too. It's why everything between us just seems to flow." We just pulled into the parking spot and Edward turned to me.

"Oh." I said. Now it was time to ask the big question that has been coming to mind lately. "So what about me?"

"What about you?" He asked.

"Well you're a vampire and I'm not…"

Edward stiffened in his seat. "What are you implying?"

"I just assumed you'd change me. I mean how else would this work?"

"Let's not talk about this." He said getting out of the car.

Sighing, I got out too. "We have to talk about this at some point, Edward."

"Not now."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because—I just can't think about that right now."

"How come?" I walked around the car and placed my arms around his neck.

"Becoming like me—it's not pleasant." He made a face.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"More than anything I have ever experienced." He sighed.

_Gulp_. "But it's going to have to happen sometime, before it's too late."

"I know, but I just don't want to think of you in pain, so can we just drop it for now?"

"Sure." I said, giving him a kiss. "Let's just bring in the groceries."

"Thank you." He said.

Loading up all the groceries into Edward's arms, we made our way towards the house but were stopped short by Mrs. Cope.

"Hello, boys." She purred.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope," We replied in unison, making her smile grow even more.

"Do you think I could borrow you two for a few minutes?" She asked. _Please don't ask for some freaky sex orgy_, I pleaded in my head.

"Uh, sure…what for?" Edward asked.

"My darn sink isn't working, do you think you could help?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." I said, looking to Edward for confirmation, but he just shrugged. "Babe, why don't you go over there and take a look and I'll be right over after I put the groceries away."

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Cope exclaimed while rushing into her home.

"You're mean for making me go in there alone." Edward said, unloading the groceries to me.

"I'll only be a couple of minutes." I said with a smile.

Edward moped into Mrs. Cope's house and I went inside and started putting the groceries away, making sure to take my time. Mrs. Cope was a great neighbor, but her constant flirting was a lot to handle.

After running out of things to keep me home, I walked next door and lightly knocked on the door and let myself in. I could hear Edward and Mrs. Cope in the kitchen talking about something but I couldn't quite catch the subject.

Rounding the corner, I saw Mrs. Cope sitting on a bar stool with a pen and paper in her hand and Edward under the sink, tinkering with the pipes, all the while telling her a new recipe for banana bread.

I couldn't hide my laughter. Only Edward would be talking about banana bread recipes while plumbing.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh not at all! Your boyfriend is just telling me about a recipe for banana bread and I have just been dying to make some for ages now."

"I'm glad he can be of service. How's the sink coming along?"

"Pretty well, just a few more minutes and I'll be done." Edward said.

Sitting down at the bar next to Mrs. Cope, I looked up to see her grinning at me. _Oh boy_.

"He sure is lovely." She said.

"I agree." I replied.

"Does he model?"

"Not that I know of."

"I think he should, I bet he could work wonders in front of a camera."

"I'll be sure to let him know."

"I actually have a camera right here." She said, pulling a small digital from her purse. "Edward, stand up." She commanded.

"What?" He asked from under the sink.

"Stand up, darling. I'm going to take your picture."

"Why?" He stood up and looked at me, confused. I could only shrug in return.

"Because you should model and I'm going to prove a point. Now pose." She clicked the button and a flash went of catching me by surprise. Edward just raised an eyebrow.

"We all know brooding looks good on you, but I want to see happy! Show me happy!" Mrs. Cope commanded, standing up and getting into a better position.

"What's happening?" Edward asked me.

"Smile!" Edward plastered a fake smile on his face and he looked more scared than anything. Mrs. Cope kept running around the kitchen making Edward do different poses.

I was having trouble breathing from laughing, but I decided that he had had enough. "Okay, okay. That's enough."

Mrs. Cope looked extremely put out. "But we're having so much fun."

"We have to get going. Tonight is date night and we need to get ready."

"If you must." She said.

We left her house and quickly ran back to mine.

"I have never been more afraid in my entire life!" Edward exclaimed as he collapsed onto the couch.

Jumping on top of him, I straddled his hips. "I'll have to get copies of those photos."

"I'm mortified." He said.

"I thought you looked sexy." I leaned down and kissed his lips. He brought his hands up and fisted them through my hair.

Moving my hands along his sides, I lifted up his shirt and ran my hands over his bare skin. I started to kiss along his jaw and down his neck.

"You're—so warm." He breathed. "I love it."

I broke away and lifted his shirt over his head and returned my lips to his chest making sure to suck each of his nipples. "Oh, God!" He cried when I bit down a little.

"Your shirt needs to go." He said. I sat up and ripped it off and his hands immediately ran over my chest leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake.

"Let me ride you." I whispered. Edward moaned in reply.

Standing up, I tore off my pants freeing my painfully hard erection. When I looked back at Edward, he was already naked and lying on the couch. You gotta love vampire speed.

I was about to go to him when I remembered the lube. "Shit!" I said. "I'll be right back."

Quickly, I ran upstairs and grabbed the bottle that was sitting on the dresser and ran back down the stairs. Edward hadn't moved an inch except that he was slowly pumping his hand up and down his cock.

"You couldn't wait for me?" I asked.

"Get over here." He replied.

I ran to the couch and straddled his waist. "I want you so bad, Baby."

He kissed me deeply and grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his hand and applied it to his dick. He made sure he was fully covered before he brought a finger up to my hole and slid it in. I moaned at the sensation. I didn't need that much preparation since our activities earlier and soon I felt the head of his dick pressing against me.

Slowly I sat down until he was fully inside me. Edward's hands rested against my hips as I slowly came back up, only to slam back down again.

I picked up a rhythm when I found the proper angle and he was hitting my sweet spot every time. Grabbing a hold of my dick, I started to stroke in time with my thrusts.

"You feel so good." He panted. "I won't last long."

"I won't either. Cum with me, Baby."

His grip on my waist tightened and I knew he was going to cum soon. I started to move faster and I heard him start to pant.

"I'm cumming!" He said, before I felt him fill me.

I kept moving until I, too, was cumming all over his chest and my stomach. I collapsed onto him and he kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too."

**A/N**: What did you think? I'm really curious about your thoughts on Rosalie.


End file.
